Pokemon: Jurassic Poke-Park
by Dequincyx
Summary: While on an amusement park island, in the Johto region, called Jurassic Poke-Park, Ash and some of his friends from the past meet up on the island and catch up with each other, as well as make new friends. But when all of the pokemon on the island disappear, everything goes wrong and Ash and the gang must put there heads together to make off the island alive.
1. JPP 1: Leaving Home

**POKEMON: Jurassic Poke-Park.**

 **JPP 1: Leaving Home.**

 **Kanto Region**

 **Pallet Town, (2004)**

In the Kanto region, in the countryside of Pallet Town, inside a white house with a pink roof that was surrounded by a white, wooden, doorless picket fence, 15 year old Ash Ketchum, wearing his Hoenn region outfit and red and black hat, sat on his bed in his bedroom at the top of his five-step wooden ladder, with his Pikachu sitting on the bed by his side. The mattress sagged and creaked under the young boy and his pokemon as he shifted his weight. A green backpack, with a red circle in the middle, sat open on the bed behind them. Slowly, the boy walked down the ladder, with his Pikachu following, and went over to his dresser and opened the middle drawer.

Moving his hands quickly, he shoved through his already messy drawer to look for a shirt that he actually liked. Upon seeing his favorite jacket-the blue one with white short sleeves and a white collar-Ash became lost in his thoughts. This was the jacket he had worn on his first journey through the Kanto region when he was 10. It was one of his favorite jackets, even though he couldn't wear it anymore.

"Ash! Where are you?" Came a female voice.

Ash put his jacket back inside the middle drawer and closed it and turned toward the open doorway. "In here, Mom!" He said with his young little boy voice.

Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, opened the door and entered the bedroom with her Mr. Mime at her side, holding a broom. "Packing?"

"Yeah, i've got a bus to the airport today and a flight to the Johto region. I won't be back until after the weekend." Said Ash.

Shaking her head, Delia let out a long, worried sigh, and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling.

Meanwhile, standing on top of the roof of the house in spirit form, three legendary pokemon, Raikou, Entei and Suicune, listened in on the family intently.

"His name is Ash Ketchum,...right?" Said Suicune in a beautiful, angelic female telepathic voice.

"Right, Suicune. The woman's name is Delia and she is Ash's mother. The Ketchums are our assignments. More-so Ash than Delia." Said Raikou telepathically in a deep manly voice.

Suicune looked at Raikou, suprised at his briskness. "Raikou,...is something wrong?"

Raikou shook his head. "No, Suicune. All i know is that the Ketchums are about to face some very difficult circumstances. I'm not sure what, but i know we need to be ready.

Back inside his room, Ash and Pikachu walked over to the ladder of his bed and the boy climbed to the top and got his green backpack off his bed. He then climbed down from the ladder and put his green backpack on, and he and Pikachu approached his mother. "Hey," He said gently. "what's wrong, Mom?"

"I just get a little worried about you everytime you're gone." Delia admitted.

"Listen, i'm gonna be okay. No need to worry." Said Ash.

"I know. It's just...well, it's just that all of your stories about your adventures really shook my faith in the safety of a little kid traveling on their own. I mean, don't young trainers have a right to be afraid to go on their journeys now? I mean, all of your adventures did prove that kids traveling can be dangerous, did it not?" Said Delia.

"Listen, Mom. They proved living can be dangerous, regardless of whether you travel or not. The people who were involved in those adventures got affected too, not just me." Said Ash.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I forget how much your growing up. But still-i don't know what got into me." Said Delia.

"Mom, that's not like you." Said Ash.

"What's not like me?" Delia asked.

"Your worries. You're not normally this way. What's wrong?" Said Ash.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I don't know what's gotten into me recently. Maybe i do. You've only been home a short while since you returned from the Alola region, i've spent months here alone with Mimey, and now-and now-" Delia trailed off.

"Maybe everything you've been putting up with is finally getting to you. Me and Pikachu being away all the time, traveling, being here all by yourself for months. We're both gone so much most of the time. Worrying about me constantly while i'm away, happy when i return home safe, only to start to worry about me again when i leave for another journey. All of that's more than any person should be able to handle sanely." Said Ash.

A loud 'HISS' noise was then heard outside.

"Oh, that's my bus. Come on, Pikachu." Said Ash as he ran out of his room, follow by Pikachu.

"Speaking of travels." Said Delia before she and Mr. Mime ran out of the room.

Back on top of the roof, as the three Legendaries watched in spirit form as Ash and Pikachu exited the house and boarded the bus, and it's door closed, follow by Delia and Mr. Mime coming out of the house and stopping in their tracks.

"Goodbye, Ash! Be careful! Stay safe!" Said Delia as she and Mr. Mime waved goodbye.

"Sure thing, Mom, i'll be fine!" Ash shouted as she and Pikachu looked out their window, waving goodbye to Delia and Mr. Mime before the bus drove off.

"Try to stay out of trouble now, you hear?!" Delia shouted as she waved.

"No worries, Mom!" Ash shouted as the bus drove further and further away until it was out of sight.

Delia then let her hand down after she stopped waving. "Everytime he tells me not to worry is when i worry the most."

"Mime." Said Mr. Mime.

On the roof, Suicune couldn't help but comment. "How can you be so worried and not know why?"

"Well, it's called having a bad day. Humans have them all the time." Said Raikou.

"I wish that was the case here." Said Entei in a deep, male voice telepathically.

"So do i." Said Raikou.

"The Legendary birds and i just got word from Lugia that something big's about to happen." Said Entei.

"Something big? Like what?" Suicune asked.

"I have no idea what and neither does Lugia, but the Legendary birds are edgy about it too." Said Entei.

"Not you? Other Legendaries are edgy about it-some humans are edgy about it-but not you?" Said Raikou.

"Sort of. After everything that's happened with this boy, i'm always worried when we hear something big's going to happen. But i guess i'm more worried about humans, not entire nations. The world of pokemon has some strong leaders." Said Entei.

"Unfortunately, Delia and Ash have never been able to recover completely from the loss of his father. And now more bad times are coming their way. Delia senses that in her spirit-that's why she's so edgy-and although he's afraid to acknowledge it, so does Ash. And he's gonna need much help in the days ahead. Him, his mother, and all of his friends too." Said Raikou.

"And their pokemon?" Suicune asked.

Raikou remained silent and he, Suicune and Entei disappeared off of the roof.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **So what did you think of this chapter? Was it good? Was it great? Was it mysterious? Please let me know and i'll see you in CHAPTER 2.**


	2. JPP 2: BusPlane Travel

**JPP 2: Bus/Plane Travel.**

 **Viridian City**

The bus that Ash and Pikachu were on had made it out of Pallet Town and was now in Viridian City, on it's way to the airport so the 15 year old and his little electric friend could board a plane to the Johto region...unaware that a new adventure is about to fly past them.

"Viridian City." Said Ash, sitting in the right seat on the right side of the bus with Pikachu in his lap as they both looked out their window, admiring the view of the beautiful city. "Wow. This place sure brings back some great memories. Right, buddy?"

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

Indeed it did. Viridian City held a lot of good memories for 15 year old Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. This was the first city they had come to when Ash started his journey as a trainer at the age of 10.

"This was the first city you and i came to when we started our journey together. I wonder if the pokemon center is still around?" Said Ash.

"It is." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Said Ash before he and Pikachu turned to see a 14 year old curly honey-yellow blond haired girl sitting across from them on the left side of the bus in the left seat.

"The Viridian pokemon center you were talking about just now? It's still around." Said the blond haired girl. The front of her hair went past her shoulders while the back of it went down to her back, she had brown eyes and wore red lipstick, glitter blue eyeshadow and white sharp finger nails. She wore a black hooded jacket with purple spots, long sleeves that were pushed up at the elbows, a pink lemon-aid blouse, a red short skirt, black leggings that went down to the upper-calf of her legs and yellow high heel shoes.

"It is?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. See for yourself." Said the blond.

Ash and Pikachu turned back to their window. "Oh, wow!" He said. As if on cue, they saw the Viridian City pokemon center. "Check it out. It's the Viridian pokemon center."

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"Does this place mean something to you?" The blond girl asked.

"You bet. This was the first place i came to when i came to this city." Said Ash as he and Pikachu turned to face the blond girl.

"First place? Why?" The blond asked.

"Well, ya see, my Pikachu was badly hurt and i brought it here to the Viridian City pokemon center for treatment." Said Ash.

"Oh, i see. When was this?" Said the blond haired girl.

"Five years ago." Said Ash.

"(1999)?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. I was 10 at the time. And i had just started my journey as a pokemon trainer." Said Ash.

"How old are you now?" The girl asked.

"I'm 15." Ash answered.

"15? Wow. I thought you were 10." Said the girl.

"You're not alone in that. Oh. I'm Ash Ketchum, by the way. From Pallet Town."

"Amber Forest. 14. Johto region." Said the 14 year old blond haired girl.

"Huh? Seriously? From Johto? I thought you lived here in the Kanto region." Said Ash.

"No, i'm just here traveling through Kanto, competing in coordinating contests." Said the 14 year old blond haired girl known as Amber.

"Seriously? You're a coordinator?" Ash asked.

"Is that a problem?" Amber asked.

"No way, not at all. In fact, some of my friends are coordinators." Said Ash.

"Really?" Amber asked.

"Yeah." Said Ash.

"Imagine that. I guess it's a small world after all, huh?" Said Amber.

"Yeah, i guess so." Said Ash.

"But what about you started your journey as a trainer. Tell some about that." Said Amber.

"Are you sure? We may be here for a while." Said Ash.

"I've got time." Said Amber.

"Okay, here goes." Ash said. "It was (1999), and i had overslept on the day i was suppose to be at Professor Oak's lab to recieve my very first pokemon."

"Well, i'll bet that was embarrassing." Said Amber.

"Oh, it was. I ran all the way to Professor Oak's laboratory in my pajamas. Oh, yeah, did i mention it was my 10'th birthday?" Said Ash.

"Oh! So to top it off, it's your brithday." Said Amber.

"Yeah." Said Ash.

"Talk about a bad B-day." Said Amber.

"I know, right?" Said Ash before he, Pikachu and Amber laughed. Ash continued telling his story as the bus he, Pikachu and Amber were on drove down the streets of Viridian City, heading for the airport.

 **...**

The bus soon arrived at the Viridian City airport and came to a stop. The door then opened, allowing the bus's passengers to get off.

"And that's the story of my very first adventure here in Viridian City." Said Ash as he, Pikachu and Amber exited the bus.

"Wow. That's some story. Sounds like you and your Pikachu had some weird, crazy adventures." Said Amber, with a pink messenger bag on.

"More weirder and crazier than you know." Said Ash.

"Oh, really?" Said Amber.

"Yeah." Said Ash as he, Pikachu and Amber walked towards the airports double glass doors.

On top of the airport's roof, Suicune stood at the top of the building in spirit form, watching Ash, Pikachu and Amber enter inside the building. She was assigned to look after the chosen one and to make sure that he stayed out of harm's way.

 **...**

Ash, Pikachu and Amber all walked together through the airport. The 15 year old and his little electric mouse were on their way to catch the plane to the Johto region.

"So you're going home to Johto to meet up with your family?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Amber answered. "I've been away from them for five whole months and i wanna suprise them. True, i could call them on my cell phone, but i haven't seen them in a while. It'll be good to see them again."

"Makes sense to me." Ash said.

The trio soon found their gate and sat down, waiting to board the plane. While they were waiting, they looked at their boarding passes. Ash and Amber were sitting together and Pikachu sat on the floor beside it's trainer.

"Are you gonna to be alright, Amber?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry about me, i'll be fine." Amber assured him.

"If you're sure." Ash said.

"All passengers leaving for Johto please report to plane number 3 immediately." Said a female voice on the intercom. It was now time to board the plane to Johto.

"Well..." Said Ash as he stood up. "i guess that's our cue to leave. Take care."

"Same here. It was nice meeting you...and your Pikachu." Said Amber.

"Thanks. You too." Said Ash. "Bye." He said as he waved while he and Pikachu walked away

"Bye." Said Amber as she waved goodbye to her two new friends while sitting in her seat.

Ash and Pikachu walked up to a man standing behind a podium by the door the passengers were walking through. "Excuse me, sir, is this the plane to the Johto region?"

"Why, as a matter of fact it is. Plane number 3." Said the man.

"Okay, thanks." Said Ash before he and Pikachu walked through the opened door.

In the back of the airport, on the runway, inside a large, white plane, Ash and Pikachu walked through the entrance of the back of the plane and made their way down the aisle until they found two seats on the right that were empty. Ash took off his green backpack, opened the luggage compartment door, placed his pack inside and closed the door. He then sat down in the left seat while Pikachu jumped in his lap. The two friends sat there along for a while until...

"Hey." Came a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Said Ash as he and Pikachu turned to see Amber standing behind them with her pink messenger bag on. "Amber? Why are you here?"

"Same reason you are. Is that seat taken?" Amber said.

"Uh...no." Said Ash. Holding Pikachu in his arms, the 15 year old got up from his seat and let Amber put her pink messanger bag up in the luggage compartment and get to the right seat before sitting back down in his left seat.

"Thanks." Said Amber. "So, are you going to the same place in Johto too?"

"Nope, i'm going to jump out in the middle of the flight." Ash joked. He and Amber laughed for a moment before he continued. "Yeah, i'm going to an island amusement park called 'Jurassic Poke-Park'."

"Cool." Said Amber.

"Why are you going to Jurassic Poke-Park? I thought you said you were going to visit your family." Said Ash.

"I am. I'm going to visit them at the park. My family works lives at 'Jurassic Poke-Park', and my parents work there." Said Amber.

"Some of my friends are there right now." Said Ash.

"What are their names?" Amber asked.

"Professors Oak, Ivy and Birch." Ash answered.

"Awesome. I can't wait to meet them." Said Amber.

"And i can't wait for them to meet you." Said Ash.

"Wait a minute. Now i know where i've seen you before. You were the kid who won the Battle Frontear four years ago in (2000)." Said Amber.

"Yep, that's me." Ash replied.

"You were 11 years old at the time, right?" Amber guessed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ash asked.

"Well, you don't have to be a math teacher to know that. And also, you said you turned 10 in (1999)." Said Amber.

"Oh, yeah, i forgot. Sorry." Said Ash.

"It happens to me all the time. Say, here's an idea, how about i stick with you and Pikachu during your stay in Jurassic Poke-Park?" Said Amber.

"Are you sure?" Ash asked in suprise.

"Why not? I've been on my own for a while. It'd be nice to have company." Amber said.

Ash thought for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Alright then. Welcome to the group, Amber."

"Excuse me." Came a voice.

Ash, Pikachu and Amber turned to see a young, beautiful, female flight attendant standing behind a metal gray food cart. She looked to be about in her late 20s. She had purple hair, with the front of it brushing past her shoulders and the back of it going down to her upper-back. Her eyes were brown, she wore purple lipstick, a purple long sleeve suit top, a short purple skirt, pale purple stockings that covered her whole legs and purple high heel shoes. She also wore a golden name-tag on her suit.

"Yeah?" Ash responded.

"Is everything okay over here?" The purple haired woman asked.

"Yeah, you bet." Said Ash.

"Everything's fine." Amber added.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"Glad to hear it. Oh! I'm Sandra, by the way. Sandra Truth, at your service." Said the purple haired woman.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Ash. And this is Pikachu."

"Pika."

"Hi, i'm Amber."

"Ash, Pikachu and Amber. What wonderful names." Said Sandra. Well, Ash, Pikachu and Amber, would either of you care for something to snack on during the flight?"

"That depends. How much is it?" Amber asked.

"This is first class, so it's free." Said Sandra.

"Oh, well, in that case,...sure. Why not?" Said Amber.

"Attention all passanger. Attention. This is your capiton speaking, and we are clear for take off. Please enjoy the flight to the Johto region. Thank you." Said the male voice of the pilot on the intercom.

"Well, i guess we're clear for take off." Said Amber.

"Alright. Johto region, here we come." Ash added.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

The big, white plane they were on slowly began to move down the runway. The flying vehicle drove down the runway until it slowly lifted itself off the ground and took off into the sky, departing from the Viridian City airport and heading for it's destination in Johto.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 3.**


	3. JPP 3: Meeting A New Friend

**JPP 3: Meeting A New Friend.**

Delia Ketchum felt a small lurch, indicating that the taxi had stopped. She raised her head to see where she was. Good, she was here.

Without looking down, Delia un-buckled her seatbelt with one hand while opening her purse with the other. It took less than a minute to withdraw and open her wallet, hand a 10 dollar bill to the driver, close her wallet, and place it back inside her purse.

"Thank you." Said Delia to the male driver as she opened the back door on the right and turned in her seat. Stepping out of the yellow taxi, Delia shut the door behind her, hoping it wouldn't slam. To her relief, it didn't.

As the taxi took off, Delia patted her hair and sighed. Her shoes clicked as she strolled down the concrete sidewalk lost in her thoughts about Ash in the Johto region at Jurassic Poke-Park. She was trying real hard not to think about that, but no matter what she did, she just couldn't seem to help but worry about her son being thousands of miles away from home. Deila wondered if she was gonna be able to get anywhere today without worrying about her son,...but it was no worse than any other time Ash would be gone off on a journey somewhere in another region. She hoped she would be able to get through the next three days without worrying about her son. Delia was then brought out of her thoughts when she heard mumblings all around her.

"Why would they want to open a kids theme park on an island in Johto that shows off cloned prehistoric pokemon? It would be like letting a kid play with a poison type pokemon."

"Well, they should. That would show that humans and pokemon of all kinds can co-exist together. Even with prehistoric pokemon. And besides, Jurassic Poke-Park opened in (1970). That place has been opened for 34 years now, and nothing bad has ever happened. Never has, never will."

Delia chuckled. At time like this, she wished she was a reporter so she could have an excuse to ask everyone she saw their thoughts. Suddenly, someone thudded against Delia's back. Turning quickly to apologize, Delia lost her balance. Before her mind had time to register, Delia's bottom, and her right elbow slammed against the pavement "Ow!" She moaned.

Delia clutched her elbow, moaning.

A young male voice interrupted her not-so-collected thoughts. "Oh! No, no, no, no."

Looking up, Delia saw a young little boy who appeared to be 10 or 11 years old. He had brown hair and brown eyes, the front of his hair covered his forehead, stopping at his brown eyebrows, and both sides of his hair half covered his ears. He wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt with straps, white shorts that went down to his knees, blue laceless sneakers with both toe boxes of the shoes being white, with white trims around the shoes and a black line around both white trims. And he had on a baby blue and white one-strap backpack, with the strap being white. He was kneeling on all fours, searching for something.

Shifting her gaze from the boy to the sidewalk, Delia noticed that her purse had fallen open and it's contents had spilled all over the concrete. Among the items on the ground laid a red and white pokeball, that clearly wasn't her's. Delia braced her hands against the hot, rough surface of the sidewalk as she pushed herself into a crouch and picked up the pokeball.

"Looking for this?" Delia questioned the young boy, who looked up at her with an almost panicked expression as he saw Delia holding out the pokeball.

Relief flooded the boy's face, and a beaming smile followed"Yes!" He exclaimed, reaching for the pokeball. "Thank you." He said as he took the pokeball from Delia.

"You're welcome and i'm sorry." Said Delia.

"It's okay." The boy responded before taking off his pack, unzipping it, and placing his pokeball inside. He then zipped his pack back up put it back on. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you alright?"

"I think so." Said Delia as she rubbed her elbow.

The boy and Delia stood up on their feet.

"It's just that i was thinking about Jurassic Poke-Park. That's why i didn't see you. I've been thinking about it all day ever since my son left. Now i'm just constantly worried about him for some reason. You see, my son is 15 and he's a pokemon trainer. He started traveling when he was 10 and ever since then, he's been on the go from region to region, and-i don't know-i guess i just worry about him too much. That's why i decided to get out in the town today, to distract myself with other things." Said Delia.

"You hope shopping and exploring the town will help you forget about your worries?" The boy asked.

Delia nodded.

The boy and Delia stood in silence for a moment, surrounded by people and pokemon who passed them on both sides. Cars and other vehicles roared up and down the street. Finally, Delia glanced at the other people.

"Look, we need to get this stuff off the ground before people and pokemon start complaining about walking around us." Said Delia.

"Right. Let's get to it." The boy agreed, and he and Delia knelt down on the ground to re-fill her purse. "My name is Evan. I'm 10 years old." Said the boy as he picked up a tube of lipstick and put it into the open purse.

"I'm Delia." Said Delia as she shoved a handful of items back into her purse. "Delia Ketchum. Pleased to meet you."

When they had stuffed everything into Delia's purse, they stood up.

"Now then, what's got you all nerved up with worry, miss Ketchum?" Evan asked.

"As i said before, i'm worried about my son." Delia began. "He's a pokemon trainer, and i'm always worried that something bad will happen to him while he's off on his journeys...and that he will wind up dead."

Evan proceeded to speak, but Delia had started to open up and couldn't stop. "When my husband died, i thought it was the end of the world. I mean, losing my husband and my son, Ash, losing his father..." Her voice broke. "And lately,...well, lately, i can't help feeling something terrible's going to happen again."

"When did he die?" Evan asked.

"(1989). The year Ash was born." Delia fought tears. She didn't want to cry, not at this moment. Delia hoped Evan wouldn't urge her to go on. She'd already said more than she meant to.

To Delia's relief, Evan didn't push her to continue. Instead, he took her by the hand and a gentle squeeze followed.

"Thank you." Said Delia, facing her new young friend, before plastering a smile on her face. "Listen, would you like some ice-cream?"

Delia didn't have to wonder why she had asked that. Evan had helped her get lots of things off her chest that she'd been needing to get out into the open for a long time, so the least she could do was buy Evan some ice-cream.

Evan shrugged. "Sure. That would be nice."

Delia's face broke into a wide smile. "Come on. I know a nice ice-cream shop just down the street."

With that, Delia and Evan began walking down the sidewalk again. A moment later, Delia led the way into a small ice-cream shop wedged between two other buildings.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 4.**


	4. JPP 4: Nightmares and New Friends

**JPP 4: Nightmares and New Friends.**

15 Year old Ash Ketchum opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings and saw that he was falling down through a dark, endless abyss.

Falling.

Ash hated the sensation of falling. It took away his sense of control. His heart pounded in his chest so loud he could hear it. He didn't have his hat on, he wore his white, sleeveless muscle shirt that had the pink stripe in the middle of it, his light blue shorts with baby blue trims that stopped at his knees, and he was barefoot. The 15 year old boy trembled as he fell feet-first.

Ash wanted to act, to move. To do something to save himself. In a desperate attempt to regain a little control of where he was going, Ash forced his legs to move, to run.

As he did, the pull from below became stronger. The falling sensation grew stronger as he fell face-forward. The blackness around him was so thick it felt as though it would hurt him if he fell against it.

Suddenly, he caught sight of billions of twinkling points all of lights he recognized as stars. How was it he was falling down, yet towards the stars?

Fear gripped him. Something was wrong, badly wrong. He tried to make himself turn, but it didn't work.

"Come on." Ash said to himself, willing himself to look upward. "Turn around." He said fiercely. "You can do it. Turn around!"

As if willing himself to turn did so, he turned. Now he was falling backwards. Falling at a speed he hadn't expected. Away from the Earth,...away from everything he knew.

Ash found himself worrying about the lack of oxygen as he raised higher and higher up. He had to be in the top layer of the atmosphere by now. Shouldn't he be running out of air?

The total darkness of outer-space surrounded Ash. Only the Earth was his only point of light.

"Oh, man. What's goin' on?" Ash asked. "Huh?"

Suddenly, something bright, golden and shiney rose from the Earth. As it approached Ash, it screeched. Ash recognized the bright glowing figure as Ho-Oh, the legendary bird pokemon, flying away from the planet.

"Ho-Oh." Said Ash.

Suddenly, Ho-Oh stopped in mid-flight, or at least part of it did. Ash gapped at it. What was it doing?

Flapping it's wings, Ho-Oh continued with it's flight, leaving a faded image that appeared to be a twin to the more real-looking Ho-Oh.

Ash was stunned. As the bright, golden glowing Ho-Oh flew off into space, the legendary bird's screech echoed in Ash's ears. Meanwhile, the nearly transparent image of Ho-Oh turned around and returned to Earth.

Ash turned to watch the solid image of a bright golden Ho-Oh fly into the stars and beyond.

"Whoa." Said Ash, stunned. The scene was beautiful, almost like an unrealistic painting. Still, watching it made Ash feel like someone had cut out part of his heart. He wanted to follow after it and find out where it was going, but he didn't get the chance. Somehow he had to make it back to Earth.

The loud screech of the approaching legless Giratina caught Ash's attention. "Giratina." He said. Straining his eyes to see into the distance, Ash saw the legendary pokemon flying towards him.

Ash's eyes widened. Giratina wasn't flying towards him, it was heading towards Earth. Fear gripped him again, stronger than ever before.

Giratina approached with several loud cries. Ash couldn't stop it, only look into it's evil red glowing eyes as it flew directly into the planet Ash knew as home.

Willing himself to turn, Ash followed Giratina's flight progress with his eyes. The legendary pokemon had entered the atmosphere; Ash was powerless to stop it. At that moment, Ash fell forwards towards the Earth and entered the planet's atmosphere.

Ash was now back on Earth, running through a jungle. Something was chasing him. He thought maybe it was Giratina. He kept running and running. He was very hot and was sweating all over. Ash turned back to see who was chasing him. There wasn't anyone there. Ash now found himself in a swamp. "Huh? Where am i?" He asked as he looked at his surroundings before walking through the swamp. "Hello? Is anybody here? Hello?" He called. And suddenly, he heard the cries of Giratina. He could see the full moon in the dim blue sky between the slinder tree trunks of the swamp. He started to run. And suddenly, he found himself sinking in a think green peat bog. It gurgled all around him, green and thick, making sick sucking sounds. It was sucking him down! DOWN!

"Oh, man! I'm starting to sink!" Said Ash. The 15 year old boy then struggled to pull his legs out of the bog as it made swishing sounds as it sucked him down. "Help! Help, someone help me! HELP MEEEEE! HEEEEEEELP!"

"Huh?" Suddenly, it became dark and Ash looked up to see the sky now black, darkening the swamp and the moon had turned blood red. Ash then began having a vision of the future and saw darkness begin to spread around the globe, like a dark cloud. Somehow Ash knew it was connected to Giratina.

"PIKA, PI!" Scream the voice of Pikachu as a fading image of it appeared in the dark, black sky.

"Pikachu!" Ash hollered, reaching up with both hands. "Come to me!" To his dismay, Pikachu faded away into the dark sky, still crying for help. Intense pain welled up in Ash; if only he could have saved his little yellow friend. "It's all Giratina's fault!" He thought.

The 15 year old was now up to his waiste in the thick green bog, and he was wanting nothing more than to stop the darkness that was about to overcome his world, but he was powerless. The cries of Giratina continued, one after the other, echoing through the trees as Ash sank deeper into the murky bog, with it making it's sick gurgling, swishing, sucking sounds.

"NOOOOOOO!" Ash screamed as the bog was sucking him down and a black smoke began to cover the swamp. At that moment, the blood red moon was covered by the darkness in the sky and the black smoke covered the whole swamp, including the green peat bog Ash was sinking in. Total darkness surrounded Ash on both sides; there was no light anywhere. As panic surged in his heart, Ash scrooged his eyes shut.

Ash continued to struggle as he sank into the now black darkness until he was sucked down into the blackness completely, giving off a loud scream.  
 **/**

Ash opened his eyes and scanned the environment frantically, and saw that he was on the plane. The sunlight shone through the window on the right side of the plane where he, Pikachu and Amber were sitting. Ash saw that Pikachu was asleep in his lap and that Amber had fallen alseep in her seat.

Ash looked up at the ceiling. "Boy, thank goodness. It was only a dream." It was alright. He had had a nightmare, that was all. "I hope i'll never have another one like it." That dream had been the most distrubing one he'd had in years.

"Are you okay?" Came a young voice.

"Huh?" Said Ash as he looked at the other side of the plane.

Across the aisle, on the left side, sat 12 year old boy in the right seat, with a Rockruff pokemon sitting in his lap. He had long brown hair that went down to his neck, blue eyes, he wore a green short sleeve plaid shirt with white buttons, light brown pants, gray socks and brown sneakers with white laces and white trims, and the top white collar button of his shirt was unbuttoned. "I heard you talking in your sleep."

"Uhhh. I'm fine. I just...had a nightmare." Said Ash.

"Must have been some nightmare. Are you hurt?" The boy said with his little boy voice.

"Just my pride. I had a scary dream." Said Ash. "Thanks for checking on me, uh...uh...uh...What's your name?"

"Brennen. Brennen Cook." Said the 12 year old boy.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Ash. And this is Pikachu."

"Who's the girl sleeping beside you?" Brennen asked.

"This is Amber. She's a new friend of our's. We met her on the bus that brought us to the airport." Said Ash.

"Well, i'm glad we've met, Ash, Pikachu,...Amber." Said Brennen. "Oh! And this is Benji, my Rockruff. Say hi, Benji."

"Ruff." Said the Rockruff known as Benji.

"Wow, check it out. A Rockruff. That's an Alola pokemon." Said Ash.

"Why, yes, it is. How did you know?" Brennen asked.

"I just came from the Aloa region this year. I went there on vacation with my Mom after i returned home from the Kalos region." Said Ash.

"You've been to the Kalos region?" Brennen asked.

"Yeah. And Kanto, and Johto, and Hoenn, and Sinnoh, and Unova. Oh! And the Orange Islands." Said Ash.

"Wow, you've been everywhere." Said Brennen.

"Pretty much, yeah." Said Ash. "So why are you going to the Johto region?"

"To Jurassic Poke-Park. I figured that after all the traveling i've done through the Alola, Hoenn and Kanto regions-as well as winning the Alola, Hoenn and Indigo leagues-that i would just take a vacation. You know, relax. Take some time off." Said Brennen.

"Yeah, i know what that's like." Said Ash. "So what are you gonna do after Jurassic Poke-Park?"

"Well,...i've thought about this long and hard. I've decided to travel through the Johto region and challenge it's league and win it. Me and Benji." Said Brennen.

"Whoa, man. I'll bet you can win it too, Bren." Said Ash.

"Yeah, so do we. Right, Benji?" Said Brennen.

"Ruff." Said Benji.

"So how long have you been a pokemon trainer?" Ash asked.

"Since (2002). I was 10 years old when i first started out. Benji was my very first pokemon." Said Brennen.

"Pikachu was my first pokemon. I was 10 years old too when i first started." Said Ash.

"Well, that's no suprise, since the minimum age becoming a pokemon trainer is 10." Said Brennen.

"Ahahahahahaha." Ash and Brennen shared a laugh together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are now in the Johto region and are now arriving at the airport on Skull Island, the island of Jurassic Poke-Park. Please feel free to look out the window and enjoy the veiw as we descend. Thank you." Came the voice of the male pilot over the intercom.

"Alright, we're here!" Said Ash with excitment, awaking Amber and Pikachu.

"Here where? Where are we?" Amber asked.

"We're in the Johto region. We're decending on the island of Jurassic Poke-Park right now." Said Ash.

"Really?" Amber asked.

"See for yourself." Said Ash.

Amber looked out her window, along with the rest of the passengers, and saw that they were descending on the big, beautiful Skull Island. Home of Jurassic Poke-Park.

"Oh, my Arceus. It's beautiful. It looks just like i remember it." Said Amber.

"Really? Let me see." Said Ash before he got up from his seat, holding Pikachu, and went over to the window and looked out at the beautiful island below them. "Whoa! Check it out!"

Brennen got out of his seat, holding Benji, and sat down in the left empty seat and looked out the window at the huge island below. "Whoa! Dudes, check out the island!"

"I know, it's huge. I wonder what it looks like below the surface." Said Ash.

"I think we're about to find out." Said Brennen said, looking away from his window with Benji and over at Ash, Amber and Pikachu.

"Who are you?" Amber asked, looking away from her window with Ash and Pikachu and over at Brennen.

"Oh, i almost forgot. Amber, Pikachu, this is Brennen and Benji. Brennen, Benji, meet Amber and Pikachu." Said Ash.

"Nice introduction,...i think." Said Amber.

The plane then descended down towards the island below to land on the runway.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 5.**


	5. JPP 5: Ice-Cream

**JPP 5: ICE-CREAM.**

Back in the Kanto region, in Pallet Town, Delia and Evan were inside an ice-cream shop, sitting at a white round table in two white chairs, eating their ice-creams, which were in ice-cream glasses, and chatting with each other. Deila's ice-cream was a vanilla sundae with red strawberry syrup, whip cream and stawberries, and Evan's ice-cream was an oreo sundae with whip cream and an oreo on top. Evan's Cyndaquil, who he had let out of it's pokeball he had dropped earlier, was sitting at the table in a white chair next to him on the right.

Delia and Evan ate their sundae's with spoons as they talked, with Evan's backpack hanging on the back of his chair. Delia couldn't believe how comfortable she felt around Evan. She could talk to Evan with an ease she could muster with very few people, except close loved ones. Delia had shared more about herself in the last half hour than she had ever shared with anyone else.

Evan had only added small bits and peaces of information about himself. He told Delia about three close friends of his, whose names were Reese and Sabrina. He shared some of his experiences of being a trainer in the past few months or so, as well as being from the Johto region, but nothing before that.

It didn't worry Delia that her new young friend kept his own past a secret. She was just relieved to have a friend to talk to, who would actually listen. She had been so lonely since her son became a pokemon trainer, and Ash being constantly on the go had made it worse. Mr. Mime filled her world, to be sure, and gave it meaning, but a pokemon was not much company.

The whole thing struck Delia as strange. Why was she able to talk to this strange boy so well? And why this newfound silliness? Despite the seriousness their conversation often took, they had often took, they had joke with each other frequently.

"Did you know Sabrina is a water pokemon addict?" Evan asked thoughtfully as he used his spoon to take a bite of his oreo sundae.

Delia nearly fell out of her chair. Evan had discribed Sabrina as a good friend who was like a sister to him. "So is Ash. I mean, he's not a water pokemon addict, but he does love him some pokemon."

Delia and Evan burst into uncontrollable peels of laughter, and then they and Cyndaquil glanced out the window at the cars passing them up and down the street, and the strolling human and pokemon pedestrians.

"Well, this sure is a busy evening, isn't it?" Said Delia.

"It sure is. And people and pokemon are in a hurry like there's no tomorrow." Said Evan.

"It always seems to be like that, you know? People working in the daytime like there's no tomorrow." Said Delia.

"How do they do it, miss K? The grown-ups, i mean. They get up every morning and start all over again. It takes a lot of courage to do that. And they don't even know what we kids know." Evan said.

"Arceus help 'em." Said Delia. "We're just lucky to have met each other on such a busy day."

Both Delia and Evan once again burst into uncontrollable laughter. Delia felt like a kid again with Evan around. The kind of person who had no responsibilities and got a good laugh out of anything. Delia's eyes widened at that thought. Responsibilities? Mr. Mime! Delia had left Mr. Mime at home alone, and she wasn't back soon, the clown-like pokemon would begin to worry.

"Oh, no!" Delia said aloud.

"What?" Evan asked.

"I left my pokemon, Mr. Mime, at the house by itself, and i have to get back home." Said Delia. "I'm sorry, Evan. Thanks for an absolutely wonderful afternoon."

"Can we finish our sundaes first before the melt?" Evan asked.

"Yes, of course." Said Delia before she and Evan resumed eating their ice-cream sundaes. She then stopped eating her ice-cream "Uh, Evan...how would you and Cyndaquil like to spend the night at my place?"

Evan stopped eating his ice-cream to speak, but before he could answer, Delia began babbling. "I mean, with Ash and Pikachu out of the country for the next three days, and the fact that i haven't had company in a while, it would really be wonderful if you could come. I'm actually a pretty good cook and we can have dinner, then act like a couple of kids at a slimber party and-and, well..."

"We'd love to. Wouldn't we, Cyndaquil." Said Evan.

"Cynda." Said Cyndaquil.

"Alright then. Now lets finish up these sundaes and get out of here." Said Delia.

"You got it." Said Evan before he and Delia resumed eating their sundaes.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review**

 **See you in Chapter 6.**


	6. JPP 6: Jurassic Poke-Park

**JPP 6: Jurassic Poke-Park.**

The plane had now arrived on the island and landed on the runway behind the airport, where all of the passengers were getting off. In the front side of the airport, Amber, Ash, Pikachu, Brennen and Benji exited the building through the front double glass doors, and they looked at the island's and saw crowds of people in front of them.

"I hope this won't be a waste of time." Said Ash, with his green backpack on.

"If this was a waste of time, this place wouldn't be packed with billions of people." Said Brennen, with a pale brown backpack on.

"Yeah, you're right." Said Ash.

A floating robot then flew up to the gang, and seven of it's blocks got on top of it's head.

"Welcome." Said the robot as the word WELCOME appeared on the blocks in pink.

"Woah, this is so cool! A robot that greets people! I like this place already." Said Brennen.

"I thought you would." Said Amber, with her pink messenger bag on.

"Wow, this place rocks. This robot looks just the ones back in LaRousse City." Said Ash.

"Funny you should mention that. Professor Lund was actually the one who helped install these robots and other new stuff here in the park in (2000)." Said Amber.

"You know professor Lund?" Ash asked.

"Of course i do, silly. He and my parents are best friends." Said Amber.

"Smile." Said the robot as he floated up to Amber, aiming a red camera at her.

Amber then smiled and the robot took her picture with it's red camera, follow by taking Ash's picture and Brennen's picture.

A thin robotic hand then came out of a slot, holding three red rectangle-shaped card. "These will serve as your passports."

"Our passports?" Brennen questioned as he, Ash and Amber each took one of the cards from the robot. Ash's card had his picture on it, Amber's card had her picture, and Brennen's card had his picture.

"In order to participate in Jurassic Poke-Park, or buy things or see attractions, everyone will need a passport to do so. No money is required here at all." The robot explained.

"Wicked." Said Brennen in amazement.

"An amusement park that doesn't require money? I could get use to this." Said Ash before the robot moved aside, and he, Amber, Brennen, Pikachu and Benji walked off towards the crowd of people and joined them.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket-disguised as husband, wife and son-exited the airport through the front double glass doors, just in time to see Ash and Pikachu and their friends enter into the crowd of people.

"We are never hiding inside of a plane's cargo ever again. I still feel claustrophobic." Said Jessie.

"But we know what dis place is, so all we have to do is follow dem twoips to dat park." Said Meowth.

"And when we get there, we can steal all the pokemon there." Said James.

"We'll be rich in pokemon!" Jessie, James and Meowth shouted happily.

The robot then flew up to the three villains.

"Welcome." Said the robot before taking Jessie's and James's Meowth's pictures. "These will serve as your passports." Said the robot as it handed all three passport card to Jessie, James and Meowth.

"What's a passport?" Meowth asked.

"In order to participate in Jurassic Poke-Park, or buy things or see attractions, everyone will need a passport to do so. No money is required here at all." The robot explained before moving aside.

"An amusement park we don't have to spend money on?" Said Meowth.

"SWEET! Jurassic Poke-Park, here we come!" Jessie, James and Meowth shouted. The trio then ran toward the crowd to catch up with Ash and his friends. The crowd of people were heading towards a flight of stairs that led up to a white monorail train.

 **/**

Ash and the gang were now on the monorail with several passengers, heading for the park, and sitting on the left side of the monorail. Ash, with Pikachu on his left shoulder, was sitting in the right seat next to Amber, who was looking out the window at the jungle view. Brennen was sitting behind Ash, Pikachu and Amber, in the left seat, with Benji.

Ash then got up and made his way through the crowd of people who were standing up, and went up to the front and looked out the window to see two big, brown wooden double doors slide open, with the title 'JURASSIC POKE-PARK above them. The monorail train then entered the open gate to Jurassic Poke-Park.

Later, Ash, with Pikachu still on his shoulder, rushed through the crowd of people and went through an open glass double door entrance and stopped in his tracks for a moment and stared in aw before running again. There were three open entrances with glass double doors that people were coming through.

Amber, Brennen and Benji ran inside through the one of the open entrance that Ash ran through and stopped in their tracks.

"Ash, can you slow down?" Amber asked.

"No way! Come on!" Said Ash, standing on one of the three escalators.

 **/**

The door to a hotel suite opened and Amber, holding her passport, Ash, Brennen and Benji entered inside the room and the door closed behind them.

"My family and i have VIP access to the entire park. So we can get into all the attractions without waiting in line." Said Amber.

"Cool, let's go." Said Ash.

"Dude, she said we had to wait." Said Brennen.

"I don't wanna wait anymore." Said Ash as he rushed over to some wooden double doors. The 15 year old slid the doors open and rushed out onto a balcony and he and Pikachu gazed at the beautiful view. In front of them was a huge, baby blue water lagoon with a white monorail track, and on the other side of the lagoon was a huge, beautiful, technological resort area filled with numbers of people and pokemon, and a huge cone-shaped building in the center of the resort.

This was none other than the park.

JURASSIC POKE-PARK.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in the next chapter.**


	7. JPP 7: Slumber Party Plans

**JPP 7: Slumber Party Plans.**

Back at Pallet Town, at the Ketchum residence, Delia, Mr. Mime, Evan and Cyndaquil were in the kitchen where she was making candy apples for tonight's slumber party. Evan, holding Cyndaquil in his arms, was sitting in a round, wooden chair on the right side of a white counter that was in the middle of the kitchen, while Delia and Mr. Mime stood on the left side where she was dipping an apple on a white stick into a white bowl filled with red syrip.

"I've never been to a slumber party, miss K. What do we do?" Evan asked.

"Well, all the kids come over, and we all dress up in our pajamas and stay up really late, and eat candy apples." Said Delia.

"Ooh, candy apples. Yummy." Said Evan.

"Cynda." Said Cyndaquil.

"And tell stories. Lots of stories. That's my favorite part." Said Delia.

"Mime." Said Mr. Mime, agreeing with Delia.

"And slumber parties are perfect for telling stories." Said Delia.

"But it's night time. What kind of stories do you tell?" Evan asked.

"Well, that's up to the kids. I let them choose the stories." Said Delia.

"Hmm. But nothing to scary, right? Maybe Goldylocks, or the three little Meowths who lost their mittens?" Said Evan.

"Oh, brother. Goldylocks, Meowths and mittens. This is a slumber party. That means at least one good ghost story." Said Delia.

"A ghost story? Oh, no! No, no!" Said Evan.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of ghost stories." Said Delia.

"I'm not, but Cyndaquil here can't stand them." Said Evan.

"Is that so?" Delia stated.

"Yep. Everytime someone starts telling a scary story, Cyndaquil gets terrified." Said Evan.

"Well, the ghost stories we tell won't be too scary, i promise." Said Delia.

"Thanks. Hey, do you have any movies we could watch tonight at the slumber party?" Evan asked.

"As a matter of fact i do. I have several VHS movies in the livingroom, sitting on top of the TV for tonight's slumber party. Feel free to take a look at one of them, if you'd like." Said Delia.

"Thanks, i will." Said Evan before he got off the chair, with Cyndaquil in his arms, and left out of the kitchen through the doorway. He immediately noticed the TV in the corner of the living room, placed Cyndaquil on the floor, and they both went over to the television where they saw several VHS movie cases stacked on top of it next to the black VCR. Evan picked up the first movie case and looked at it. "Hughby Rides Again?"

"Nah!" Said the voice of Delia from inside the kitchen.

Evan placed the case back on top of the other movies cases, and then looked at their titles on the sides. "Casablacka?"

"Sorry, i've never really like that one!" Said Delia.

"All Pokemon Go To Heaven?" Evan said.

"Let's not!" Said Delia.

"Space Wars?" Evan said.

"Uh, let's not watch that yet, okay? That's more Ash's thing!" Delia stated. "He loves the Space Wars movies for the action scenes. Being a boy of action, that excites him."

"The Absent-Minded Pokemon Professor?" Evan said.

"Mmmmmm, no!" Said Delia.

"The Sound Of Pokemon Music?" Evan said.

"Too long!" Delia said.

"The Swift Family Ribbonson?" Evan said.

"I can never eat popcorn when i watch that movie!" Delia confessed.

Evan smiled. Ever since he was little-well, more little, anyway-he had loved popcorn. The kid had been absolutely crazy about that snack food. He hoped that Delia would offer him some.

"Dark Victor?" Evan said.

"No!" Said Delia.

"That Darn Meowth?" Evan said.

"That Darn Meowth?!" Delia gasped before she rushed out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. She made her way over to the TV where Evan and Cyndaquil were standing. "I love that movie!" She said with exctiement.

Evan let out a long sigh of relif. He'd had gone over all of the movies that were stacked on top of the TV and the last one was That Darn Meowth. The one that Delia had chosen.

Delia reach for the movie, That Darn Meowth, at the bottom and carefully got it out from underneath the other eight movie cases. "Here." She said, handing video tape to Evan. "You put the movie in. I'll finish making the rest of the candy apples and make us some popcorn, okay?"

"Okay." Said Evan, nodding in agreement.

"Mime, Mime. Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime called from inside the kitchen.

"Coming, Mimey. Excuse me, i gotta go help my help." Said Delia before she and Evan shared a laugh together. She then headed back inside the kitchen to assist Mr. Mime.

Evan then pressed the top button on the TV, flipping it on, and opened the movie case of That Darn Meowth, and put the tape into the VCR. A broad smile spread across his face.

Today had been one of the best days of Evan's life. He had just met Delia today and already she had become a good friend. They had a lot in common, and it was the first time Evan had made a friend without a mutual agreement to be friends.

Evan then placed the empty case on top of the other movie cases and pressed the fast-forward button on the VCR. Fast-forwarding through the preliminary ads on the video, Evan wondered why Delia was so edgy. They'd talked earlier at the ice-cream store about Ash, his adventures and things like that. Delia believed in her son, believed he was alright, and loved him. Evan didn't understand why she was so worried.

Maybe all Delia needed was a friend. At that moment, her earlier worries about her son crossed Evan's mind.

"It's just that i was thinking about Jurassic Poke-Park. That's why i didn't see you. I've been thinking about it all day ever since my son left. Now i'm just constantly worried about him for some reason. You see, my son is 15, and he's a pokemon trainer. He started traveling when he was 10 and ever since then, he's been on the go from region to region, and-i don't know-i guess i just worry about him too much. That's why i decided to get out in the town today, to distract myself with other things."

Evan frowned. "She will need a friend if something bad does happen to her son, and if bad times do come her way. And someone's support." He thought.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 8.**


	8. JPP 8: Welcome To Jurassic Poke-Park

**JPP 8: Welcome To Jurassic Poke-Park.**

On top of the hotel roof, an elevator dinged and it's two gray doors slid open, revealing Ash, Pikachu, Brennen, Benji and Amber inside. The kids had left their backpacks inside the hotel room.

"We're here." Amber said. The 14 year old blond led the gang out of the elevator and onto the roof where a black passenger helicopter was, and Ash, Pikachu, Brennen and Benji gazed at the view of the park and the ocean.

Then a black passenger helicopter arrived and landed beside the first one.

"I wonder who that could be." Amber said.

The second black helicopter's back slope came down, then out came 15 year old Misty, wearing the outfit she wore when she first went to Hoenn, holding her Azurill pokemon in her arms.

"Misty!" Ash called in suprise.

"Hey, Ash!" Misty called happily and ran to her childhood friend.

Then 18 year old Brock came out of the helicopter, also wearing his outfit he had worn in Hoenn.

Then out stepped 15 year old Richie, with Sparky on his left shoulder, follow by 17 year old Tracy, a 12 year old boy with long brown hair, a 17 year old girl with short brown hair, an 8 year old boy with long brown hair, holding an Aipom in his arms, an 18 year old boy with shaggy blond hair, and a 15 year old boy with silver long hair, with bangs, that stopped at his neck.

The 12 year old long brown haired boy had brown eyes, his hair stopped at his neck, he wore gray braces on his teeth, a pale blue, sleeveless jacket, a black short sleeve shirt underneath with the head of Raikou on it, black pants, a pale blue button-up pocket on both sides of the jacket's chest, white sneakers with black on them, and a black wristband on his left wrist with gray spikes all over it.

The 17 year old girl, with short brown hair, had blue eyes, wore pink lipstick, a black jacket that stopped at her upper-back, with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows, black fingerless gloves, a gray shirt, a short black skirt, gray stockings that covered her whole legs, black high heel shoes, and she wore a black headband in her hair.

The 8 year old boy, with long brown hair that stopped at the top of his neck, had brown eyes, wore a light gray short sleeve t-shirt, blue shorts that stopped at his knees, white sneakers and a black wristband on his left wrist.

The 18 year old boy, with long yellow blond hair that stopped at his neck, had brown eyes, three red scars across his face, muscular arms, he wore a white, sleeveless muscle shirt with white straps, blue pants that were down past his hips, a chain for a belt, light brown hiking boots with light brown laces, and he wore a black wristband with gray spikes on his right wrist.

The 15 year old boy, with long silver hair that stopped at his neck, had pale skin, muscular arms, bright blue-green eyes, and a muscular build. He wore a yellow sleeveless vest with a yellow collar that's black on both sides and the back. The vest had two black crisscrossing straps that went over his chest, he wore skin tight black bracelet above both of his wrists, and on his hands were black and gray gloves that reached just the base of his thumbs. He wore a black belt that secured his dark-blue gray pants. His sneakers were white and blue with some yellow strings, with two black straps with white trims and gray soles.

"Brock? Tracy, Richie, Sparky?" Ash said in suprise.

"Uh, who are they?" Brennen asked.

"Hey, Ash. Long time, no see." Said Brock as he and the others walked up to Ash.

"Uh, hi. So what are you and Misty doing here?" Said Ash.

"We're here to see this park, just like you and your new friends here." Said Richie.

"You are?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, we got the invitation from professor Oak. I'm so glad you guys came." Said Tracy.

"Excuse me,...who are you?" Amber asked.

"Oh, hi there, i'm Misty. This is Azurill."

"Azur." Said Azurill.

"Nice to meet you, i'm Amber. Amber Forest."

"My name's Brennen, and this is Benji, my Rodruff."

"Ruff." Said Benji.

"Hi, i'm Richie. And this my Pikachu, Sparky."

"Pika, Pika." Said Sparky.

"I'm Tracy. And these are our new friends, Aiden, Crow, Danny, Gigi, her boyfriend, Rex, and Riku." He stated their names as he pointed them out.

"I know who they are. They're my friends too. Except for Crow, i don't know him. No offense." Said Amber.

"None taken." Said Crow with his little boy voice.

Brock appeared in front of Amber, holding her right hand. "Amber. Such a pretty name. Your name is beautiful, as are your looks. Do you wanna go out with me sometimes?" He said, kneeling down in front of Amber.

Misty then grabbed Brock by the ear. "Come on, Romeo, let's get you away from her." She said as she dragged him away.

"Sorry about that. He has a thing for girls." Said Ash.

"That's okay, i'm use to it by now. After all, i do have a boyfriend. Isn't that right, Riku?" Said Amber.

"That's right, Amber. Although, i must say, i am kind of disappointment that you've gotten use to the way i use to flirt with you." Said Riku.

"What do you mean use to?" Amber asked.

"Okay. So maybe i still flirt with a little every once in a while." Said Riku.

"Maybe?" Amber questioned.

"Okay, i still flirt with you." Said Riku. "But hey,...i can't help it. You're so beautiful."

"And you...are so hot." Said Amber.

"Thanks. I get that a lot." Said Riku.

"I'll bet you do." Said Amber.

Professor Oak and a beautiful yellow blond haired woman stepped out of the back of the helicopter and walked down the slope and onto the roof floor.

The blond haired woman had blue eyes, wore red lipstick, a red headband on her head, red eyeshadow, a red long sleeve suit top, a short red skirt and red high heel shoes. Her hair was also curly and the back of it went down to her neck.

"Oh, you're here. Welcome, all of you." Said Professor Oak before he and the woman ran up to the gang.

"Who are you?" Amber asked.

"This is professor Oak, the guy who i was telling you about earlier on the plane. Remember?" Ash stated.

"Oh, i see. Well, then it's nice to meet you, professor. I'm Amber."

"Hi, i'm Brennen. And this is my Rodruff, Benji."

"Ruff." Said Benji.

"Hi, i'm Lady Venus. I'm Mr. and Mrs. Forest's secretary." Said the blond haired woman dressed in red.

"Nice to meet you." Ash said. "So is this the whole theme park?"

"No, no, no. This is the resort where all of the visitors hang out. Can i get you kids something to eat?" Venus said.

"Can we please see the attractions first? I'm DYING to know what they are!" Said Brennen with excitment.

"Alright, let's go on a tour." Said Venus.

"YAY!" Said all of the kids in excitment, except for Rex and Crow, who just remained silent.

Professor Oak and Venus led Ash and the whole gang over to the second helicopter, and they all walked up the slope and entered inside the passanger part of the helicopter and sat down on two long benches. Ash,Brennen, Misty, Brock, Richie and Crow sat down on the left bench where Benji hopped into Brennen's lap, and Oak, Venus and the others sat down on the right bench.

"No need to fly because the helicopter flies itself here on Skull Island." Said Venus before picking up a black walkie-talkie that rested beside her on her left side. "It's time to begin our tour." She spoke into the walkie-talkie.

"Roger that." Said a voice in the walkie-talkie.

The slope then closed and the black helicopter lifted itself off of the roof and flew off towards the jungle and the tour started.

"You know, i believed you, Ash." Said Professor Oak.

"You did? What about?" Ash asked.

"You knew the fossil pokemon were real back in Grandpa Canyon, and so did i. So that's why i invited you here to this park to show you that i believe you and that you were right." Said professor Oak.

Ash felt flattered. "Well, gee, thanks, professor. But it's not that big a deal to me."

"Oh, it will be." Said Oak. "It will be."

"So where are professor Ivy and professor Birch? I thought they said they'd be here." Said Ash.

"They were going to be here, but something came up at the last minute and they had to cancel. But they did tell me to tell you to they said hi." Said Oak.

"Oh. I see." Said Ash. "Hey, professor?"

"Yes?" Oak asked.

"How did you know about that?" Ash asked.

"How did i know about what?" Oak asked.

"You know. About what happened in Grandpa Canyan." Said Ash.

"Gary told me." Said Oak.

"Oh. Enough said." Ash stated.

The helicopter then slowly descended down from the sky and into the jungle below them. On each side of them were very tall electric fences, and behind the fences were forests, jungles and meadows; each one of them separated into paddocks.

Now Ash was curous. "What's in the-" But before he could answer, he was cut off by an amazing sight when he looked outside his window with Pikachu. In the meadow paddock that they were passing was a giant Armaldo that was eating the fruits off of a tree. Ash was speechless.

"Is that a-" Brock began as he looked out his window, but couldn't finish his sentence because the sight of the prehistoric pokemon was so unbelievable.

Brennen's eyes were bulging out of his head and he smiled from ear to ear.

Misty, Richie, Sparky and Crow were just as shocked and amazed as they looked out their windows.

The silence was broken by Misty, who stuttered. "Th-that can't b-be real. C-can it?"

"Yes, it's all real." Venus stated. "Welcome...to Jurassic Poke-Park."

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 9.**


	9. JPP 9: The Tour

**JPP 9: The Tour.**

Meanwhile, a black helicopter was flying over the jungle, with Jessie, James and Meowth inside. Both Jessie and James were now dressed in their white Team Rocket uniforms.

"Land the helicopter over there, James." Said Jessie, sitting in the helicopter's front passenger seat.

"Not in the open, Jessie!" Said James, sitting in the pilot seat of the helicopter.

"Dat's right, we need to be hidden in the foliage." Meowth added, sitting in a back seat on the right.

Team Rocket had managed to follow Ash and his friends through the park with ease and landed in one of the lush paddocks in the tour route. They got out of their helicopter to discuss their scheme.

"First," Jessie began. "we have to find and check out the pokemon that are in this park. Once we know where to look, we can nab as many as we can carry."

"Good idea, Jessie." James agreed. "But what about the twerps?"

"They'll probably be too distracted by all the rides and cotton candy, that we can steal and go without them noticing." Said Jessie.

"That sounds reasonable. What do you think, Meowth?" Said James.

"All i know is we have ta do this quickly before dem twoips notice anything suspicious." Said Meowth before looking evilly into the jungle they were in. "Now let's go and capture da pokemon."

 **/**

Elsewhere, up in a control room, Annie and Oakley, also known as spies for Team Rocket, were cleverly disguised as two of the park management employees. They had been working here for a few days, and they already had a plan to steal what they were sent here for. Alone in the room for the moment, and at one of the computers, which was white, they were looking through the files of the park's system. Oakley was sitting at the desk in a rolling chair, going through the computer, while Annie stood by her side on the left.

"So take me through the plan again, Oakley. How are gonna go about accomplishing our goal?" Annie asked.

"Okay, here goes. So first we'll cut the power of the whole park, then we'll go in and steal the pokemon fossils, then we'll escape and meet up with our mystery client." Said Oakley.

"Perfect. It's a win, win scenario. Crazy, but it just might work." Annie added.

"Hahahahahahahaha-" Annie and Oakley laughed, but a voice on a walkie talkie interrupted them.

"Olivia, Alice, are you two sleeping on the job?! Move the tour along!" Said the voice of Venus through the black walkie talkie that rested on the desk.

"Yes, Venus." Said Annie and Oakley.

Oakley pushed a button on the control pad. "You'll soon wish you hadn't treated us like this."

 **/**

Venus relaxed as the helicopter continued to move. "Sorry about that. We've got two new members on the tour duty today. They're both smart, but a bit lazy."

"Sounds a lot like Ash." Misty joked with a wink.

"Hey! I'm not lazy!" Ash protested.

"So you're just not very active, am i right?" Said Misty.

"I bet i'm more active than you!" Ash scowled.

Misty laughed. "Wanna bet?"

"Are they always like this when they get together?" Brennen asked Brock.

"Yep. And this is only their first day here on the island." Said Brock.

"Oh, boy." Said Brennen.

"Guys, look! In that paddock there is a whole crowd a Lileep and Cradily!" Said Richie as he looked out his window at the paddock full of Lileep and Cradily.

Ash looked out his window. "Wow! Look at them all!"

"Venus, how'd you get all these prehistoric pokemon?" Crow asked.

"After a lot of digging back at Grandpa Canyon, back in (1967), Dr. John Hammer, the owner and founder of this island, and his crew found several fossils of prehistoric pokemon that were in a cave, and he and his crew captured them. Then they explored the different regions and brought back some more prehistoric pokemon fossils. They built the park on this island, scanned the fossils to bring the prehistoric pokemon back to life through cloning, and then opened it to the public in (1970) so everyone can enjoy it." Venus explained.

"I'll bet this park has made a lot of money over the years, huh?" Said Tracy.

"It's not about money, Tracy, Dr. Hammer built this park so that we will finally know about the wonders of prehistoric pokemon." Said Professor Oak.

The helicopter then stopped at a paddock where the fence continued up and over, making a dome enclosure. Inside was a loose jungle and beyond that, Ash could just make out a large cave.

"What's in that one that has to be completely fenced in?" Ash asked.

"Just the Aerodactyl." Said Venus.

"No way!" Ash gasped.

"Yes way." Said Venus. "But i don't think we'll be seeing it today. It prefers to stay inside it's cave until night time, except for it's feeding time, which was three hours ago."

The tour went on. By the time the helicopter had made it's way back on the roof of the hotel, Ash and the others had seen Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Anorith, Tyrunt, Tyrantrum, Amaura, Aurorus and Relicanth.

"Wow, that was cool!" Brennen said. "I never thought prehistoric pokemon still existed!" He and everyone else was now standing on top of the roof.

"Would you guys like a tour of the building? It may not be as exciting as the park tour, but there are some pretty neat stuff in some areas." Said Venus.

"YEAH!" Ash, Brock, Brennen, Crow, Misty and Richie agreed in excitement.

 **POKEMON**

 **/**

Later, at the cone-shaped building known as THE JURASSIC VISITORS CENTER, Venus led Ash and the whole gang through the building and explained what the rooms were for. One rooms they went into had special-looking tables with nests on top. Some workers were walking, minding their oen business, and handling the eggs.

"This is the incubator. Here the scientists take DNA from the prehistoric pokemon and they hatch babies in eggs. That way, we expand the park without having to look for more pokemon." Venus said.

"Incredible!" Said Brock, who went over to one of the nests, along with Brennen, who was holding Benji.

Misty sighed. "I remember when i found my Togepi when it was just an egg."

"You mean i found it." Said Ash, with Pikachu on his right shoulder.

"Hey, look!" Brennen called as he stood beside Brock and looked at one of the eggs in the nest.

Ash went beside Brennen and looked at the egg. "What?"

"It moved before." Said Tracy.

Ash suddenly saw the egg wiggle a bit, then it started to glow.

Everyone gasped. The egg was hatching! When the glow was gone, the egg was no more, and a little pokemon was in it's place.

"It's an Anorith!" Crow said, amazed.

"Hello, little one." Said Amber, smiling warmly at the baby pokemon.

The Anorith looked up at Amber and yawned. Then a worker took the Anorith and went through a door into another room.

"That room is where the scientists nurture the hatchlings for a day before they release them into the paddocks." Said Gigi.

"Thank you, Gigi, for the marvelous introduction." Said Venus.

"You're welcome." Said Gigi.

"Hello, everyone." Came a voice.

"Huh?" Said everyone as they turned to see an old man walking up to them, with a Meganium at his left side, holding in his right hand a scepter made out of a tan bamboo stick, with an orange circle-shaped amber on top that had a Yanma inside. He had blue eyes, a white beard, he wore glasses, a white hat, a white suit and white shoes.

"Hello, doctor." Said Venus as the old man and Meganium walked up to the group.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Everyone, this is Dr. John Hammer, the owner and founder of the island and the owner of the park. Dr. Hammer, this is Ash and Brennen, and their two pokemon, Pikachu and Benji. They just arrived today." Venus introduced.

"Ah, yes, Ash Ketchum. I've been expecting you." Said Dr. Hammer.

"You have?" Ash asked.

"Yes, i have. Professor Oak has told me so much about you." Said Dr. Hammer.

"He has?" Ash asked.

"Yes. He's told me all kinds of stories about your journeys throughout Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos,...and yes, even the Alola region. It's nice to finally meet you." Said Dr. Hammer.

"Same here." Said Ash.

"Well, come along now, everyone, and i'll treat you to dinner." Said Dr. Hammer.

"Yeah, i'm starving!" Ash said.

"You read my mind." Riku added.

Dr. Hammer laughed. "Well, on to the cafeteria."

 **POKEMON**

 **/**

They were all now in a large cafeteria and eating delicious meals.

"So how'd you like the park?" Dr. Hammer asked.

"It was great!" Ash replied between bites of his roast. "Wasn't it, Pikachu?"

"Pika pi!" Replied Pikachu, who was munching on his gourmet kibble, and Sparky, Azurill, Meganium, Benji and Aipom were doing the same thing.

"Ash, you really shouldn't eat so fast." Misty commented.

"Let him eat. Ash will be Ash, of course." Said Richie between bites of his meal.

"Boys will be boys, i tell ya." Said Misty.

"I know that too well." Said Gigi as she watch her little brother, Aiden, chow down on his food fast.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Aiden asked with his mouth full.

"Oh, nothing, never mind." Said Gigi.

"Hey, Dr. Hammer, can we see the park after we finish eating?" Brennen asked.

"Why, of course, Bren. And once you've done that, all of you can sleep in the hotel tonight." Said Dr. Hammer.

"Thanks, Dr. Hammer." Said Brennen.

Ash smiled to himself. "I guess this trip was worth it." He thought.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 10.**


	10. JPP 10: Slumber Party

**JPP 10: Slumber Party.**

That night, back in the Kanto region, in Pallet Town, at Professor Oak's laboratory, Delia, Mr. Mime, Evan, Cyndaquil, and four other kids and their pokemon were all inside the building, having their slumber party. Two of the kids were boys and the other two were girls.

One of the boys had long brown hair that went down to his neck and brown eyes, the other boy had long blond hair that went down to his neck and brown eyes, the first girl had long, curly brown hair and brown eyes. The front of her hair went past her shoulders and the back of it went down to her upper-back. The second girl had black hair and brown eyes. These kids were ages 9, 10 and 11 and were all dressed in their pajamas and house shoes.

The brown haired boy's pokemon was a Bulbasaur, the blond haired boy's pokemon was a Caterpie, the brown haired girl's pokemon was an Eevee and the black haired girl's pokemon was a Horsea, which was inside a glass bowl filled with water.

"Hey, come on, everybody! Over here!" Evan called, sitting on the brown couch with Cyndaquil. Evan wore a brown sleeveless muscle shirt with straps, white shorts that stopped at his knees, and he had on his blue and white laceless sneakers.

All of the kids, minus the black haired girl and her Horsea, and their pokemon ran over to where Evan and Cyndaquil were and sat on the floor as Delia and Mr. Mime entered into the room. Delia's hair was down, she wore her pink, long sleeve nonfootsy pajamas and pink Slowpoke slippers on her feet, as well as a pink bow on the back of her head. She also carried a round, gray tray of red candy apples with white sticks in them.

"Who would like a candy apple?" Delia asked as she and Mr. Mime walked over to kids and pokemon and sat down on the sofa next to Evan and Cyndaquil. Delia sat the tray down on her lap.

"Me, me, me. Me." Said the kids, with their hands raised.

"Me, right here." Said Evan, with his hand also raise.

"Here you go, Evan." Said Delia as she handed Evan a candy apple.

"Thanks, miss K." Said Evan.

"You're welcome." Said Delia. "Here you go, Trevor." She said, handing the 10 year old brown haired boy a candy apple. "Justin." She said to the 10 year old blond haired boy as she gave him a candy apple. "Carly." She said, giving the 11 year old brown haired girl a candy apple.

"Thanks, miss K." Said the kids known as Trevor, Justin and Carly.

"You're all welcome." Said Delia.

"Gee, it sure was nice of professor Oak to let us use his laboratory for our slumber party while he's out of the Kanto region." Said Justin.

"It sure was. How did you manage to convince him, miss K?" Trevor asked.

"Simple: I asked him if it would be alright for us to use his lab for our slumber party, and he said yes." Said Delia.

"Really? Just like that?" Carly asked.

"Just like that." Said Delia.

"That was very nice of him." Said Evan.

"Well, what can i say? Professor Oak is a very generous, thoughtful man." Said Delia.

"Boy, i'll say. Normally, a professor wouldn't dare let anyone use his or her laboratory, especially if that anyone is a group of kids." Said Trevor.

"Well, professor Oak's not like most professors. Excuse me." Said Delia before she got a candy apple off the tray and sat the tray on Mr. Mime's lap and got up from the sofa. She went over to where the 9 year old black haired girl and her Horsea were sitting.

"Lindsy,...i brought you a candy apple." Said Delia.

"No, thank you." Said the black haired girl known as Lindsy.

"Really? Well, i know you love apples. Is there something wrong?" Delia said.

Lindsy nodded.

"Is this your first slumber party?" Delia asked.

Lindsy nodded.

"Are you a little scared?" Delia asked.

"A little. It's dark outside." Said Lindsy.

"Well, you know,...i was scared at my first slumber party too." Said Delia.

"You were?" Lindsy asked.

"Mm-hm. But tonight there's nothing to be afraid of, because i'm here and Mimey's here, and Evan and all of your friends are here." Delia assured.

"I know, but i'm scared of the dark." Said Lindsy.

"Ohhh. I'll leave the night light on for you." Said Delia.

"Okay. And i wanna sleep next to you too." Said Lindsy.

"It's a deal." Said Delia.

Carly then walked over to where Delia was. "Miss K, can we please watch a movie?"

"Sure. Which movie would you like to watch?" Delia said.

"Anything but a monster movie. 'ANYTHING' but a monster movie." Said Evan.

"MONSTER MOVIE! MONSTER MOVIE!" The other kids chanted with excitement as Delia, Carly and Lindsy, holding Horsea's tank, ran over to where they were.

"No! No! No, no!" Said Evan.

"Excellent!" Said Justin.

"Is that okay with you Lindsy?" Delia asked.

"I think so. My sister told me that there are no such thing as monsters." Said Lindsy.

"She's right. Monsters aren't real, they're just make believe. They're stories." Said Delia.

"Then let's make believe we don't watch this movie, okay?" Said Evan.

All of the other kids laughed.

"Let's watch a monster movie, but a funny one." Said Lindsy.

"Funny monster movie?" Evan asked.

"Alright, then. Let's go in the livingroom and watch the movie." Said Delia.

"Alright!" All of the kids, minus Evan, cheered.

Evan and Cyndaquil got up off the sofa, along with Mr. Mime, who was holding the tray of candy apples. Delia and the kids and pokemon then left out of the lab and headed into the livingroom to watch the movie.

 **/**

Delia and the kids and pokemon were now in the livingroom, sitting on one of the sofas, watching a monster movie on the T.V. The other sofa had been moved aside, the sofa the gang was sitting on was facing the T.V., and the tray of candy apples was resting on the coffee table. All of the kids held their pokemon and ate their candy apples as they watched the movie.

Evan tried to focus on the T.V. screen. He tried to laugh at the funny parts and sit in suspense through the suspenseful parts, but his eyes were drooping. The soft, cushioned seat of the sofa felt good now-a yearning swept through him to stretch out on it and sleep.

Evan stifled a yawn. He wanted to finish watching this movie. For the umpteenth time, he rubbed his brown eyes. Try as he did, Evan couldn't keep his eyes open. He was too exhausted. Knowing from a number of experiences that suger was a good way to stay awake, Evan bit into his candy apple and took a bite out of it and started chewing. Evan then reached for the videotape case that rested on the coffee table picked it up and looked at it. What was the name of the movie he and the others were watching?

Staring at the video tape's case, Evan read slowly. "Peter's Reshiram." It was embaressing to read so slowly, since he normally could speed-read. "A Dizzy movie." He thought. "Made by Wilt Dizzy. A friend introduced me to these kind of movies some time ago." He thought again. Evan then placed the videotape case back on the table in front of the sofa he and the others were sitting on, and turned his attention back to the movie.

As he munched down on his candy apple, Evan felt sleepier and sleepier. Finally, when the movie was finally over, he had finished his candy apple and eaten a few others. Everybody else had not finished their candy apples because they were too off into the movie.

Delia then used the remote to turn off the T.V.

"Wow. That was great. I don't think i'd be afraid of monsters, even if i saw one." Said Lindsy.

"No way. Did you see that Reshiram? It was a friendly Dragon type." Said Carly.

"See, Evan, you were afraid because you thought monsters were real. But they're not, they're make believe." Said Delia.

"Yeah. And now that i know they're all in my head, i'm not afraid anymore." Said Evan.

"Alright, Evan!" The kids cheered.

"Hehe. Hey, i love this sleepover thing. Let's PARTYYYYYYY!" Said Evan.

"YEAH!" Delia and the other kids shouted with exctiement as they and the pokemon got up from the sofa and ran out of the room, with the kids holding their candy apples, minus Lindsy, who was carrying her Horsea in it's tank. Being the only one left in the room, Mr. Mime got the tray of other candy apples off the coffee table and rushed out of the room to join the gang.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 11.**


	11. JPP 11: The Park

**JPP 11: The Park.**

Back in the Johto region, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, holding her Azurill, Brock, holding his Vulpix that Suzie had given back to him, Tracy, holding his Marill, Crow, his Raichu, Richie, Sparky, Amber, her Vaporeon, Riku, his Jolteon, Brennen and Benji walked through the park of Jurassic Poke-Park that was filled with many people an pokemon. Unlike Kanto, it was still day time in the Johto region, as both regions' times were different.

"So what do you guys think of the park so far?" Amber asked, leading the gang through the park.

"Oh, man, i love it! It's like a dream or something. The kind you don't wanna wake up from." Said Ash.

"How about you, Brennen?" Said Amber.

"You know, it's kind of weird. In a good way, that is." Said Brennen.

"I'll take that as your way of saying you like it." Said Amber.

"Like it? I love it." Said Brennen.

"That's good to know, Bren." Said Amber. "How about the rest of you? Do you like it?"

"What's not to like? It's an amusement park." Said Brock.

"I love it here. It's like nothing i've ever seen before at an amusement park." Misty added.

"Thanks. We get that a lot." Said Amber.

"I can't believe this place exist." Said Richie.

"I can't believe we're actually here." Ash added.

"And it's all because of you, Ash." Said Misty.

"Yeah, only because i nearly got eaten by a prehistoric pokemon." Said Ash.

"I think this looks like fun. What do you guys think?" Said Brock.

"Yeah!" Said Ash, Brennen and Misty and Richie.

Brennen then noticed that Crow wasn't showing much intrest in the park, like everyone else was. "Crow, it's so cool. Why don't you like it?"

"I do...i guess." Said Crow.

"Well, you're gonna be the life of the party, aren't you?" Said Riku.

"Check it out, man. If that doesn't look like fun, what does?" Said Ash.

"Well, if you like this, wait until you get a look at the other three parks." Said Amber.

"Other three parks? What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"I mean, this place isn't all there is of Jurassic Poke-Park." Said Amber.

"You mean there's more?" Misty asked.

"Oh, yeah. Lots more. You see, here on Skull Island, Jurassic Poke-Park is divided into four regions. The North, the East, the South and the West. And the one that we're in right now is the North region, Jurassic Poke-Park." Amber explained.

"So you're saying that this island has more than one park on it?" Brennen asked.

"Four park, as a matter of fact." Said Amber.

"Wow, that's fantastic." Said Tracy.

"Oh, man, this is awesome! I wanna see all four parks right now!" Ash said with excitement. "Let's GO!" He said as he and Pikachu ran on ahead of everyone.

"Wait for us, Ash!" Misty called before she, Brock, Tracy, Richie and Sparky raced after Ash and Pikachu.

Amber looked at Brennen and Crow. "Shall we?" She asked.

"Sure." Said Brennen.

Amber, Brennen, Crow and their pokemon then raced off through the park after Ash and the others.

Ash and Pikachu soon stopped in their tracks, allowing the rest of the gang to catch up with them.

"Wow, this is so awesome, guys!" Said Ash in amazement.

"Yeah, all the rides are based on prehistoric pokemon." Said Brennen.

"It's really amazing just how real they all look too." Said Misty, refering to the prehistoric pokemon.

"That's because they are real, Misty. They were cloned from fossils that paleontologists dug up." Amber reminded.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Said Misty.

"Would you look at that one?! The roller coaster is an Aurorus!" Said an excited Tracy, pointing at a Roller Coaster that had an Aurorus pokemon with the ride's tracks on the top part of it's body.

"Yeah, and the flying ride has Aerodactyls on it!" Said Ash, pointing at a Drop Tower ride that had three Aerodactyls tide to the top of it. Each of them were tide by the foot with a rope.

"Look! It's a submerging Futabas!" Said Richie, pointing at a blue, long-neck, prehistoric pokemon in a blue lagoon with a blue submarine strapped on it's back.

"Futabas?" Ash questioned before get got his red Hoenn pokedex out of his left pants pocket.

 **"Futabas: The Futabasaurus pokemon. Futabas' are prehistoric pokemon who lived billions of years ago in the prehistoric times. It's believed that they resided in oceans most of the time, and rarely ever made contact with the surface world."** The female voice of the pokedex explained before Ash put it back in his pants pocket.

"And look! That one's made to look like the car plane ride for little kids! Dontosaurs are turnning it!" Said Misty, pointing at a ride with several planes. The ride also had two green, T-Rex-like, prehistoric pokemon that both had a metal strap around them with a handle attached to it, and the handles were attached to the ride.

"Dontosaurs?" Brennen questioned before reaching into his right pants pocket and getting out his red pokedex.

 **"Dontosaur: The Dontosaurus pokemon. Dontosaurus are prehistoric pokemon who lived back in the prehistoric times. Despite being a grass type, this pokemon is said to have been a vicious carnivore."** Said the male voice of the pokedex before Brennen placed it back in his pants pocket.

"Wow, that's amazing! New prehistoric pokemon we've never seen before until now!" Said Brock with excitement.

"Last one to the Roller Coaster's a rotten poke-egg!" Said Richie as he and Sparky ran toward the Roller Coaster.

"Right behind ya, Richie! Wait up!" Added Ash as he and Pikachu ran after Richie.

"Richie is just like Ash. They've both forgotten everything on why this park was built and what it's really all about. It's not like we came here just to have fun." Said Misty.

"Hey! Come on, you guys!" Ash shouted as he and Richie waved at the gang. Ash was waving with both hands while Richie waved with his left hand.

"Hurry up, we wanna try and get the front car!" Richie added before he, Sparky, Ash and Pikachu resumed running towards the Roller Coaster.

"I guess it's gonna take more than just being here for Ash to learn anything beneficial." Said Misty.

"I guess so." Said Brennen. "Wait for us, you guys!" He said as he and Benji ran after Ash, Pikachu, Richie and Sparky.

"Crow, why don't you, Misty and Tracy go on some of the rides?" Said Amber.

"Uh...no, that's alright." Said Crow.

"I'll be fine here with the others." Said Amber.

"I know. It's not that." Said Crow.

"Oh?" Said Amber.

"I'm just not big on rides that throw you all around." Said Crow.

"Awww. How 'bout we try something a little more calm?" Amber said.

"Amber...i've been meaning to ask you something. Is it alright if i ask?" Misty said.

"Fire away." Said Amber.

"What was the name of the company that helped Dr. Hammer build these parks on this island?" Misty asked.

"R-Gen." Amber answered.

"R-Gen. Very...mysterious." Tracy asked. "R-Gen. Why does that name sound so familiar? Hmm. I wonder." He thought to himself.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 12.**


	12. JPP 12: The Vanishings

**JPP 12: The Vanishings.**

Back in the Kanto region, in Pallet Town, the kids now in the backyard of professor Oak's laboratory, playing with their pokemon and some of Ash's pokemon. Delia and Mr. Mime then exited big, purple Shellder tent.

"Okay, everyone, into the tent and into your sleeping bags. It's time for bed." Said Delia.

"Already? I'm not even tired." Said Trevor.

"Trevor, it's late. Isn't it past your bed time?" Said Delia.

"Well, maybe a little." Said Trevor.

Evan, Cyndaquil, Trevor, Bulbasaur, Justin, Caterpie, Carly, Eevee and Lindsy, holding her tank with Horsea in it, all ran over to the tent and went inside it with Delia and Mr. Mime. Inside the tent, everyone was getting their sleeping bags ready so they could turn in for the night.

"There's nothing like a sleepover with good friends." Said Delia, looking at Evan as they both laid out their sleeping bags while on their knees. Delia's sleeping bag was pink and Evan's sleeping bag was blue.

"Yeah. This is fun." Said Evan. "(Yawns) I'm not even sleepy. Not one bit."

"Not even a little bit?" Delia asked.

"Nope. I'm wide awake and...(yawns)." Evan began as he yawned and stretched. "Well...maybe i am just a little sleepy."

"Good night, Evan." Said Delia.

"Good night." Said Evan.

"Okay, everyone, straighten out your sleeping bags, fluff the pillows, and make sure you have your own...and hop in. Time to settle down for a big, long night." Said Delia before taking off her pink Slowpoke slippers and sitting them next to the the kids' house shoes, which were behind the gang's sleeping bags.

Evan then took off his blue and white laceless sneakers and sat them next to Delia's slippers, and then got inside his blue sleeping bag, and Cyndaquil laid down beside him.

All of the kids, with their shoes now off, laid their sleeping bags out and got inside them, follow by Delia getting inside hers, and each pokemon laid beside their human, minus Horsea, who rested in it's tank beside Lindsy.

Lindsy had laid her orange sleeping bag next to Delia's on the left side, Evan rested in his blue sleeping bag next to Justin's green sleeping bag, Justin rested in his sleeping bag next to Carly's red sleeping bag that was lying next to Lindsy's, and Trevor rested in his blue sleeping bag on the right side next to Mr. Mime, who was aslo lying next to Delia.

"Let me help you." Said Delia as she helped Lindsy into her sleeping bag.

"Thank you." Said Lindsy.

"Okay. Good night, everyone." Said Delia.

"Good night, Miss K." Said all five kids.

"Sweet dreams, Lindsy." Said Delia.

"Thanks. You too." Said Lindsy.

Delia then turned on an electric lantern that was behind her and Lindsy, remembering that she had promised to leave the night light on for the little girl.

"Good night, everyone. Sweet dreams." Said Delia.

"Good night." Said all five kids before they, their pokemon, and Delia and Mr. Mime closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep for the night.

All of the pokemon in the backyard had also laid down and fallen asleep for the night.

 **...**

Later that same night, Delia and the kids and their pokemon were all sound asleep inside the big Shellder tent, and all of the pokemon in the backyard of the laboratory were asleep on the grassy ground. As everyone slept-humans and pokemon alike-the whole dark, night sky was covered by glowing, beautiful golden-yellowish clouds that covered the whole sky of Pallet Town. This awoke all of the pokemon in the backyard and they all looked up at the bright, golden-yellowish cloud covered sky.

Inside the tent, Mr. Mime, Cyndaquil, Bulbasaur, Caterpie, Eevee, and Horsea, who jumped out it's tank, exited the tent, awaking Lindsy. The black haired girl sat up in her sleeping bag and saw all of the pokemon leaving out of the tent. Wanting to investigate, Lindsy got out of her sleeping bad and headed outside the tent.

Once she was outside, the 9 year old girl saw that all of the pokemon in the backyard were looking up at the sky, which was covered with beautiful, glowing, golden-yellowish clouds. Lindsy looked up at the cloud-covered sky and realized the whole sky was covered with clouds all over Pallet Town. Lindsy couldn't believe what she was seeing. The whole sky was covered with bright, golden-yellowish clouds. It was beautiful and scary all at the same time.

Golden spotlights then broke through the golden clouds and each one of them shined down on each of the pokemon. All of the pokemon began to glow a golden yellow color and hovered off the grassy ground. And then, in an instant, they were all beamed up by the spotlights into the golden cloud-covered sky.

Lindsy's stomach dropped and her mouth flew open as she fell to her knees, with tears instantly filling her brown eyes as she trembled. Her mouth was open to scream, but the 9 year old girl just couldn't make a single sound come out. The golden beams and the golden clouds then disappeared and the dark night sky returned.

Lindsy couldn't believe what she had just seen. All of the pokemon had just been beamed up into the once cloud-covered sky without any explanation, what-so-ever. They had just...vanished. The 9 year old girl then got to her feet and rushed back inside the tent and went over to where Delia was sleep and got down on her knees. "Miss Ketchum? Miss Ketchum? Miss Ketchum, wake up." She whispered as she shook Delia awake with both of her hands.

Delia then awoke to see Lindsy kneeling beside her on both knees. "Lindsy?" She said before proping herself up on her shoulders. "What are you doing up so late?" She asked groggily.

"Miss Ketchum, the pokemon are missing." Lindsy whispered.

"Missing? W-what do you mean missing?" Delia asked.

"All of the pokemon in the backyard are just gone." Lindsy whispering.

"Lindsy, this is a big backyard. Maybe they just wandered off somewhere." Said Delia.

"I was outside when it happened! I am telling you, all of the pokemon are missing!" Lindsy whispered.

"Lindsy, it's still dark. We'll find them." Said Delia.

"I am not crazy! Come see for yourself! All of the pokemon have just disappeared! Including ours!" Lindsy whispered.

"Maybe it's a joke. Maybe they're just hiding or something." Said Delia.

"Miss Ketchum! A minute ago, the whole sky of Pallet Town was covered with golden clouds, and then these golden lights came down and shined on all of the pokemon and then sucked them all up into the clouds and disappeared! The pokemon are gone! Please. Come with me and see for yourself." Lindsy whispered.

"Oh, alright." Said Delia groggily before getting up out of her sleep bag, putting her slippers on, and heading outside the tent, with Lindsy following. When they made it outside the tent, Delia saw that the backyard was completely deserted. Not a single pokemon was anywhere in sight. It was like they had all just vanished. "Mr. Mime?! Mimey?! Are you there?! Hello?!" She called...but there was no response. Just silence. "Okay, now i'm getting worried." Something was wrong. Mr. Mime always came whenever Delia called. She never had to call for it twice, let alone three times.

"What do we do now?" Lindsy asked.

"Wake the others." Said Delia. She and Lindsy went back inside the tent. Delia then went over to where Evan was sleeping and got down on her knees at his side. "Evan! Evan! Wake up!" She said as she shook Evan with her hands.

The voice penetrated Evan's sleep. For a moment, Evan wondered for a moment where he was and who was talking to him. Then the memories came floating back.

"Everyone! Everyone! Wake up!" Said Lindsy.

Justin, Trevor and Carly slowly awoke from their slumber.

"Lindsy? What's going on?" Carly asked groggily.

"Evan! Wake up!" Said Delia in a frantic voice as she shook the 10 year old boy some more.

Slowly, Evan forced himself to respond. He couldn't believe how much effort it took just to sit up. Yawning, he pushed himself up on his left elbow, with his left hand on the left side of his head. His eyes were half shut. "Oh! Hi, miss K. I thought that was you. Sorry i didn't respond right away. Those candy apples must have put me to sleep. But why? Suger is suppose to wake you up." He yawned again before rubbing his eyes with both hands and then focused on Delia. "Uh, Delia," He said, confused. "is something wrong?"

"Yes! Very!" Lindsy said.

Proping himself back on his left elbow, Evan looked Lindsy in the eyes. Whatever the problem was, Lindsy needed to calm down.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked.

"The pokemon are missing!" Lindsy stated.

Evan sat up straight, despite an over powering sleepiness that made him want to lie down and close his eyes. "Are you sure?" He yawned as he spoke.

"Yes!" Lindsy said with tears running down her face.

Evan got out of his sleeping bag and rose to his feet.

Lindsy was near hysterics. "I was standing outside the tent when it happened. The sky was covered with golden clouds and these golden beams of light shined through the clouds and shined down on all of the pokemon and sucked them up into the golden clouds and then they disappeared!"

"Well, we're not exactly sure what happened. Right now, we just know that all of the pokemon in the backyard are missing. Ours included." Said Delia.

Fear surged in Evan's heart.

"What should we do?" Justin asked.

"Miss Ketchum, you head inside professor Oak's laboratory and call the police. The others and i will search through the backyard to see if there are any clues as to what happened. Okay?" Said Evan.

"I'm going to call Officer Jenny." Said Delia before she rushed out of the tent and headed inside professor Oak's laboratory.

Putting on their house shoes, minus Evan who put on his blue laceless sneakers, the kids left the tent.

"Okay, let's split up. We've gotta find the pokemon." Said Evan. "You guys go that way." He said, pointing to the left side of the yard. "I'll go this way." He said, pointing at the right side of the yard.

"Right." Said Carly, Justin, Lindsy and Trevor. All of the kids then spread out through the backyard to search for all of the missing pokemon.

 **/**

Meanwhile, inside the lab, Delia was on her red pokegear phone, trying to get in contact with officer Jenny. She had had to wait and wait, because she kept getting nothing but busy signals.

"This is officer Jenny, what's your emergancy?" Came the voice of Jenny on the other end of the line.

"Officer Jenny? Hi, it's me, Delia. Listen, i'm at professor Oak's laboratory right now, having a sleepover with some kids."

"And you're calling us why?" Jenny asked.

"I've got a situation here and i don't quite know how to explain it." Said Delia.

"Try." Said Jenny.

"Look, i don't have time to explain this. It appears that...all of the pokemon at professor Oak's laboratory...well, they're gone." Said Delia.

"Wait...gone?" Jenny questioned.

"Yes." Said Delia.

"As in...vanished? Disappeared? That kind of gone?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, exactly like that. How did you know?" Said Delia.

"Because of what's happening here at the station." Said Jenny.

"What is happening?" Delia asked.

"You said you were missing pokemon at professor Oak's laboratory, right?" Said Jenny.

"Yeah, every last one of them. Including my Mr. Mime. Even the kids' pokemon are missing. Please send someone over right away." Said Delia.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, miss Ketchum." Said Jenny.

"Well, why not?" Delia asked.

"Because all of the police force's pokemon are missing here." Said Jenny.

"What?!" Delia gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Just what i said. We can't send help over to you because the officers are all in panic over the missing pokemon that work on the force. But i'll send an officer over there as soon as i can." Said Jenny.

"What do you make of it?" Delia asked.

"I'm not sure. We do know it's not just here at the police station...or at professor Oak's laboratory. We've recieved several other calls from all over Kanto like yours. As far as we know, all of the pokemon in the Kanto region have disappeared." Said Jenny.

"So this was a regionwide thing?" Delia asked.

"Worse. We've also recieved calls from all other police systems in all other regions around the globe that all of their pokemon have have disappeared too. As well as the fact that they've all gotten the exact same calls from countless other people that match yours. It seems that all of the pokemon in the entire, whole world have just disappeared." Said Jenny.

Delia's stomach dropped, her mouth flew open, and tears instantly filled her eyes as she dropped her pokegear phone on the floor. She couldn't believe it. All of the pokemon in the entire, whole world had...had just disappeared? Vanished? Gone, just like that? The brown-reddish haired woman placed her right hand over her mouth to keep from screaming as she backed away from the pokegear phone that now laid on the floor, and ran out of the lab.

"Miss Ketchum? Miss Ketchum, are you there? Hello? Hello?" Called the voice of Jenny on the pokegear.

 **/**

Back outside in the backyard, the kids were spread out, looking for all of the missing pokemon.

"Bulbasaur! Are you there, buddy?!" Trevor called.

"Eevee! Oh, Eevee! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Carly called.

"Canterpie?! Caterpie!" Justin called.

"Horsea! Horsea!" Lindsy shouted, calling for her pokemon. But after what she had seen happen a few minutes ago...she knew that calling out for the pokemon wouldn't do any good.

"Cyndaquil?! Mr. Mime?! Where are you?! Answer me! Cyndaquil! Mr. Mime!" Evan called with both hands to his mouth. But there was no reply. "Oh, man." He said as his hands dropped to his sides. "Did someone sneak into the backyard while we were sleeping and steal all of the pokemon?"

"Yes and no." Came a voice.

A startled Evan turned around to find non-other than Suicune, the legendary pokemon, facing him. "Suicune." He said. "What are you doing here in the Kanto region? Aren't you suppose to be in Johto?"

"I'm here to shed some light on this situation. Well, i'm not actually here, i'm just here in spirit form. Meaning only you can see and hear me." Said the sweet, beautiful female voice of Suicune in Evan's mind, communicating with him telepathically.

"Oh, Suicune, something terrible has happened. All of the pokemon here are missing. They've disappeared." Evan stated.

"Yes." Said Suicune. "And so has every other pokemon all over the world, minus the ones in Johto on Skull Island. At least for now anyway."

"What?!" Evan gasped at the legendary pokemon.

"A prophecy predicted this mass disappearance, Evan." Suicune began. "Every pokemon in the world, except for those in Johto on Skull Island, was caught up in it, as well as all pokemon eggs newly hatched pokemon. The prophecy called it The Vanishings."

"But why? Why would all of the pokemon just disappear? Where did they go? Are they in danger, are they safe?" Evan asked.

"In answer to your second question, they went to Arceus's World," Suicune explained. "But they're not in any danger. They have new bodies, imperishable bodies. Bodies that can live in Arceus's World, as well as on Earth." She paused. "Ho-Oh, the legendary bird of Johto, came and snatched all of the pokemon off of Earth and escorted them all to Arceus's dimension. Not only did Ho-Oh snatch up every regular pokemon, and every pokemon egg, he resurrected every deceased pokemon that was dead, as well as snatched up every legendary. They are all assembled before Arceus in the Hall Of Origin right now as we speak. Ho-Oh included."

Suicune paused again. "In answer to your first question: the reason Ho-Oh took them to Arceus's World. Arceus has to get Ho-Oh to turn it's focus back to Ecruteak City, which is located in the Johto region, and get the world ready for the return of Ho-Oh to this Earth. There's going to be a period of time predicted in the prophecy that will be worse than any that has ever been. It's going to be so bad, that every human being on this planet would die if the creator didn't cut it short. It's called the Apocalypse...and it will last for seven years."

"And Arceus had Ho-Oh take the whole pokemon population to his world to save it from this-this Apocalypse?" Evan asked.

"Yes, he did. And so Ho-Oh could shift it's focus back to it's chosen people...the Johtoens." Said Suicune before pausing. "It will start when an agreement has been signed, allowing Johto to rebuild it's Tin Tower. An evil leader of an alien race will set up that agreement." She paused. "Things have been building up to this for decades, Evan, but the disasters from (1999) to now sped them up considerably. When that cloned Mew-Two escaped from it's creators, Team Rocket, it's global storm not only devastated the lives of people affected by it-people such as Ash and his friends-it set in motion worldwide events that have since led up to what's about to happen. And i need you to explain all of this to Delia and the children, so they can learn the truth and be ready for what's about to unfold. Horrendous events are going to take place, killing the majority of humans alive. Delia and those children have got to accept the truth so they'll be ready for what's coming."

"What about miss Ketchum's son, Ash? From what you've told me, all of the pokemon have disappeared all over the world accept for the ones in Johto on Skull Island. Meaning Ash doesn't know about this event." Said Evan.

"He will after all of the pokemon disappear off the island." Said Suicune. "Goobye, Evan. And good luck." She said before fading away.

With all of this information now stored inside his brain, Evan ran off to regroup with the others and share with them this good and not so good news. He and the kids then ran up to each other and regrouped.

"Well? Any sign of them?" Evan asked.

"Nope." Said Carly.

"Not a thing." Justin added.

"Nothing." Trevor said.

"Not so much as one pokemon. And we've been all over the backyard." Said Lindsy.

"But that doesn't make any sense. How can a group of pokemon be here one minute and gone the next?" Carly said.

"You got me." Said Justin.

"I can't believe it!" Came the voice of Delia.

Evan and the other kids looked and saw a distraught Delia rush up to them.

"I can't believe it!" Delia said. "First i had to wait and wait, because i kept getting nothing but busy signals for the longest time. Then, when i finally got through, officer Jenny, who took my call, told me she couldn't send anyone to me now, that all the pokemon at the police station have disappeared, and that she's getting a flood of calls like mine all over Kanto."

"What?!" The kids, minus Evan, gasped.

"No way!" Said Justin.

"Seriously? The whole Kanto region's pokemon population is gone?" Carly asked.

"The whole world's pokemon population is gone, according to officer Jenny." Said Delia.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Evan.

"You're sorry?" Said Delia. "That darn officer Jenny! I can't believe she would take our predicament so lightly!"

Evan remained silent. How could he make clear to Delia and the kids what had happened without sounding crazy? The legendary Suicune had intrusted him to tell them the truth so that they would be prepared for what's coming. "Uh, guys...is it possible that the pokemon might have been caught up...by Ho-Oh, the legendary bird of Johto?"

"What do you mean?" Delia asked.

"I mean they might have been caught up in The Vanishings. A prophecy predicts it, you know." Said Evan.

"Oh, please, Evan, don't make jokes with us now." Said Carly.

"Yeah, everybody knows that Ho-Oh doesn't exist. It's just an urban legend. A myth. A make believe story to for little kids. Nothing more...nothing less." Said Justin.

"And even if such a pokemon did exist, it would never take the world's pokemon population away like that, now would it?" Said Trevor. "Something's happened to our pokemon and we've got to find out what!"

"Where are they? Where are our pokemon?" Lindsy asked.

"I'm not joking around, you guys. I really think that Ho-Oh came and took all of the pokemon away with it." Said Evan.

"Away where? Where is it you think this mythical Ho-Oh took our pokemon? Where did they go?" Carly asked.

"To Arceus's World. They're all there right now as we speak." Said Evan.

"Oooooh. Arceus. Another mythical pokemon, and mythical world, that doesn't exist. You've been reading too much mythology, man. You really need to get out more." Said Justin.

"Look, you guys don't have to believe me if you don't want to. I'm just telling you like it is." Said Evan.

"More like how you think it is." Said Trevor.

"Miss Ketchum...you believe me, right?" Evan asked.

"I'll think about it." Said Delia. "I'm in shock, Evan, i can't think straight just yet. Officer Jenny said she'd send an officer as soon as she could." She stated. "Poor Ash. This is going to be such a shock for him. How am i going to tell him that his pokemon are gone?"

"Come on. Let's head inside professor Oak's laboratory. We'll spend the rest of the night in there." Said Carly.

"Good idea. Let's get our sleeping bags and take the tent down first though." Said Lindsy.

Delia, Carly, Justin, Lindsy and Trevor then headed towards the tent, leaving Evan behind.

Evan then closed his eyes. "Please, Arceus. Help miss Ketchum and the others. Help them to believe and accept the truth. Help me to assist them to face facts." He thought.

"Evan, are you coming?!" Delia shouted.

Evan opened his eyes. "Coming!" He said before running after Delia and the others to help them take down the tent.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 13.**


	13. JPP 13: Chaos In Ecruteak City

**JPP 13: Chaos In Ecruteak City.**

 **Johto Region**

 **Ecruteak City**

Morty, the Ecruteak City gym leader, was trying to help.

The streets of Ecruteak City were piled with traffic, and countless pokeballs that were open and empty due to the mass disappearances of the world's entire pokemon population. Morty knew the white car he had just rented was somewhere among the tangled mess he wanted to help clear. Despite the constant screams and panic, Morty had made it clear to officer Jenny and the police that he wanted to help. Morty paused at one point to wipe his sweaty face with the back of his hand right hand. He glared at the cloudless sky, then turned back to the people needing help.

As he approached a brown mangled station wagon, he came face to face with a young woman sitting behind the wheel, who appeared to be going into shock. Her hair was dark brown and straight, and she had a slinder figure. But right now her face was badly bruised, and he blue eyes were wild with pain and fear.

"My Flareon!" The woman shrieked. "My Flareon was in the front passenger seat! It just...it just disappeared!"

Morty tried to steady the woman. "Calm down." He said. "Calm down? What a joke." He repeated in his mind.

"Have you seen my Flareon?" The woman shrieked desperately.

"No, ma'am, but i'm sure that the police will find it. They'll be here shortly. Just hold on. Right now you need first-aid." Morty said before reaching in through the car's broken window and laying a hand on the woman's forehead. It felt cool and clammy. This was not good.

The woman winced in pain. "Help me." She whispered. "It hurts."

Morty then patted the woman's arm. "I've gotta do something, fast!" He thought. He knew that an accident victim going into shock needed to kept as warm as possible. Morty then unlocked the driver door, opened it, reached inside, got the woman out, then picked her up and carried her over to an ambulance.

"My Flareon! Please find my Flareon." The woman pleaded.

As Morty approached one of the male paramedics, he thought about what had happened just moments ago. Morty had seen beautiful, golden clouds cover the whole bright, blue sky, and then several golden spotlight-like rays of light came down from the golden, cloud-covered sky and shined down on all the pokemon in Ecruteak City that were walking the city with their humans. The pokemon then began to glow a bright, golden color, and then they were all beamed up by the rays and into the golden cloud-covered sky, along with everyone's pokeballs. Morty's balls then floated up to the ceiling of the car and phased through the ceiling like ghosts. The golden clouds and the golden beams of light faded away, returning the sky to it's beautiful, bright, blue self, and countless open, empty pokeballs then rained down from the sky and onto the city of Ecruteak, causing all of the vehicles on the streets to have wrecks.

Morty himself had tried to swerve out of the way, only to have a car slam into the back of his rental car. All of that had been the first hint that something was wrong. As he'd pulled to a stop, cars all up and down the street had crashed into one another. Morty had barely avoided being crashed into from the side by a station wagon.

As Morty had listened to nearby radios and eavesdropped on the police officers' agitated discussions, he had learned that all of the pokemon all over the world had suddenly disappeared. However, at the moment, he was unable to think. All that was on his mind was to help the injured.

Gently, Morty helped the paramedic position the young woman on a stretcher. He patted her shoulder, then backed away as another male paramedic joined the first to position the moaning woman in the back of the ambulance. He turned to a nearby police officer to report the disappearance of the woman's pokemon. Drops of sweat rolled down his head as he did so.

"What next?" Morty asked himself as the police officer spoke with the injured woman. "What's going to happen now?"

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 14.**


	14. JPP 14: Flight Trouble

**JPP 14: Flight Trouble.**

 **Hoenn Region**

In the bright blue skies of the Hoenn region, inside a white airplane, many of the passengers on board were panicking.

Among them was 11 year old Max, who, unlike the other passengers on board the plane, was trying his best to stay calm. But how could he? Who could remain calm after what he had just witnessed happen? The whole bright blue sky had suddenly been covered with beautiful, golden clouds, and golden beams of light came through the plane's ceiling and shined on all of the pokemon and beamed them all up through the ceiling, phasing them all through it like ghosts, along with every pokeball. The golden clouds then disappeared and the beautiful, bright, blue sky returned.

Max wore his glasses, a forest green sweater vest with a button-up collar that had one white button, the vest had dark green stripe, forest green pockets and a dark green stripe at the bottom of the vest. He also wore a white short sleeve t-shirt underneath, gray baggy jeans, laceless, forest green sneakers with dark green trims, and he wore a white watch on his left wrist.

This was the same Max who had traveled with Ash, Pikachu, his sister, May, and Brock through the Hoenn and Kanto Regions in (2000). He was only 7 at the time, but he still remembered both journeys like it was yesterday. All of the adventures they had...the friends they had made...and the enemies they had faced. Although their adventures had their shares of ups and downs, Max thought they were all really good memories. And it only made the kid want to become a pokemon trainer even more when he got older. Which was what he was right now. A pokemon trainer.

Max had recieved his very first pokemon on his 10th birthday of last year from professor Birch, which the kid had chosen as a Treecko, since he always wanted one since he was little. By the end of (2003), Max had already traveled through the Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos regions and won every gym badge and all leagues. After returning home from his journey through Kalos, the 11 year old spent a whole month with his family and was now on board a plane that was heading for the Alola region, which was where he would begin his next journey. But all that had changed in an instant, it seemed, when all of the pokemon on board the plane suddenly vanished without a trace. Among the pokemon that had vanished were his Treecko and all of the rest of his pokemon, which were inside their pokeballs. It was so weird. And freaky.

Max didn't know how to describe it. One minute, the plane had been full of pokemon, the next moment, all of the pokemon were gone. It looked like something one would read about in a science fiction novel. But Max knew better. He knew this wasn't fiction. This was real life.

Some of the human passengers on board the plane sat stunned, with their mouths hanging wide open, while most of them were panicking, screaming and crying over the sudden disappearances of their pokemon.

"My Skitty! Where is my Skitty?!" A woman panicked.

"My Mawile. I can't find my Mawile. My Mawile." Said another woman in panicked as a beautiful, blond-haired female flight attendant, with hazel brown eyes, walked up to her, wearing a black uniform that was a long sleeve suit top, a black short skirt, gray stockings and black high heel shoes. Her blond hair went down to her upper-back.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" The flight attendant asked.

"My Mawile's gone. I can't find my Mawile." Said the woman.

"It's okay, sit down, we'll find it." Said the flight attendant as she calmly sat the woman back down in her seat.

"Where are our pokemon?" A guy asked.

As the female flight attendant walked down the aisle, she recieved more reports from other passengers that were identical to the story from the lady she had just spoke with. She also saw that several other pokemon that were on board the plane just moments ago were not on the plane now. They had vanished. The woman stopped in her tracks and turned and ran back down the aisle to get the captain.

Max then got up from his seat and ran after the flight attendant.

The flight attendant ran through the closed curtain entrance and down through another room filled with panicking passengers and no pokemon. Max rushed through the curtains and ran down the aisle after the woman.

A man then took off his headphones and looked at all of the panicking people and noticed that all of the pokemon were gone.

"What's goin' on here?" The man asked.

 **/**

In a small room, the male pilot was fixing himself a cup of coffee.

"Captain." Said the flight attendant as she entered inside the small room.

"Boy, that was pefect timing, huh?" Said the Captain, wearing a black suit uniform, a white button up shirt underneath with white buttons and a black tie, and he wore black shoes. He also had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"Captain, the pokemon are missing. Dozens of passengers are in panic." The flight attendant said.

"Heather, it's a big airplane. The pokemon are probably off playing somewhere." Said the Captain.

"I'm telling you...they are not here...they are not anywhere. Okay? The pokemon, the pokeballs, they've all just disappeared, the pokemon are gone." Said the flight attendant known as Heather.

"She's telling the truth, captain." Came a young voice.

"Huh?" Said the Captain and Heather as they turned to see Max standing in the entrance of the small coffee room.

"What did you say, young man?" The Captain asked.

"What the lady just said is true. All of the pokemon on the plane have disappeared. Incuding mine." Said Max with his litte boy voice.

"I'll be right back." Said the Captain as he exited the room after Max moved aside, allowing him and Heather to leave.

"I am not crazy." Said Heather, stopping the Captain in his tracks. "Go look for yourself."

With all of that said, the Captain rushed off to investigate the matter, with Heather and Max following after him.

 **/**

A woman ran up to the Captain as he, Heather and Max entered inside the room.

"They're gone! My Kecleon are gone!" The woman panicked.

"Okay, they haven't gone far. Just please take your seat. Heather, handle this." Said the Captain.

"Sit down, we'll find them." Heather assured as she sat the woman down in a seat.

"Not me next! I'm not going next!" Said a man as he ran down the aisle.

The Captain noticed the man. "Heather, try and get these passengers calmed down." He said before he ran after the man, with Max following after him.

"(Crying) Where are they?" The woman said, crying.

"I'VE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" The man panicked. "I'M GETTIN' OFF THIS PLANE RIGHT NOW!" He screamed as he ran ran over to the entrance to the plane and tried to open the door.

"No, no, no!" Said the Captain as he ran up to the man and grabbed him.

"NO!" Said the man as he pushed the Captain off of him.

Max then rushed onto the scene and he rushed up to the man and tried to get him to let go of the door, to no avail.

The Captain then ran up to the man and he and Max managed to pull him away from the door.

"I'VE GOTTA GET OUT!" The man screamed before Max and the captain tackled him to the floor and pinned him down to the floor.

"Listen, nobody's gonna die. Let's take it easy, okay? You're gonna be alright." The Captain assured.

"What is going on, Captain?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know." Said the Captain.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Littleroot Town**

Littleroot Town was in chaos.

The town's people were screaming, panicking after witnessing their entire pokemon population, along with their pokeballs, get beamed up into the once golden cloud-covered sky by golden beams of light. The only thing left was the open, empty pokeballs that were now all lying scattered on the ground. The streets of the town were also chaotic, as all of the vehicles had just stopped working and crashed into each other. All of the electricity in Littleroot Town, and other electrical items, had stopped working.

Among the panicking people in the streets was 14 year old May, wearing the outfit she wore when she went to visit Ash and his friends in Sinnoh in (2001). Her Skitty had been taken up into the golden cloud-covered sky by one of the golden beams, along with all of her pokeballs, which just floated up into the sky, like every other person's pokeballs.

"Skitty! Skitty?! Skitty?! Skitty, where are you?!" May called out, with both hands to her mouth before letting them drop to her side. She then noticed an injured man walking among the chaotic traffic. "Oh, no." She said before she ran over to the man. "Are you okay?"

"My Trapinch. My...my Trapinch is not in my car." Said the wounded man as may reached inside her light green fannypack and got out her orange pokegear phone and opened it to call an ambulance for the man.

"It's okay, sir, you're in shock." Said May, with her pokegear to her ear. When she was receiving no response, she moved the gear phone away from her ear and looked at the screen and saw that it was black. She tried turning it on by pressing the power button, but nothing happened. Realizing that her phone wasn't working, May closed the gear up and placed it back inside her fannypack.

"(Crying) MY SWABLU! NO! NO! PLEASE, SOMEONE, PLEASE!" Screamed a woman.

May ran up to the screaming woman. "What's happening? What's going on?"

"(Crying) My Swablu, did you see it? It disappeared from the backseat! Oh, Please!" Said The woman before walking away from May. "PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME! MY SWABLU! No-ho-ho. ANYBODY, PLEASE! PLEASE, SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE!"

May looked on at the chaos in her home town in horror and confusion. What had happened? What was happening? Where had all the pokemon gone? And how were they going to get them back?  
 **##################################################################################**

Sit down! Please, everyone!" Heather said as she and Max tried to get all of the passengers to calm down, to no avail.

"Folks, listen to me. Listen, please. Please. We are in 37'000 feet. No pokemon just walked off this airplane. If i can get you to just take your seats, we'll handle your problems one at a time. Please." Said the Captain. "Heather, come here." He said as he turned Heather to face him. "We have gotta get these people back in their seats and start emergancy procedures."

"(Crying) Ron, i'm scared as they are. What happened?" Heather asked the Captain.

"Just do it, i need you to do this. Just do it." Said the captain now known as Ron. "Holly, Holly, get over here!" He called another female flight attendant. The captain then headed back for the cockpit and Heather proceeded to follow after him.

"Heather." Said Max, blocking Heather's path. "Heather, Heather, i'll help."

Heather turned back to the crowd of panicking passengers. "Sit town. Everyone sit down and take your seats. Okay, help us, please?"

Captain Ron opened the door to the cockpit and turned back to see Max and Heather trying to handle the panicking crowd of passengers.

"Come on, let these people do their jobs!" Max said.

Captain Ron then entered inside the cockpit and closed the door.

"Passenger emergancy oxygen masks." Said Ron to the male co-pilot, sitting in his seat.

"Captain, the pressure's fine." Said the co-pilot as Ron sat down at the flyer's seat in front of the stiring wheel.

"I didn't know that. Do it now." Said Ron.

"But Ron..."

"I said do it now." Said Ron, cutting the co-pilot off.

 **/**

Inside the passenger rooms, several oxygen masks dropped from out of secret conpartments in the ceiling.

"Everyone return to your seats and put on your oxygen masks!" Said Heather.

All of the passengers did as they were told and returned to their seats and put their oxygen masks on, including Max.

 **/**

"Mayday, mayday, this is pancon heavy 9:07. Mayday." Said Ron into the microphone attached to the headphones he now wore on his head.

"Ron, what is going on?" Asked the co-pilot.

"This is concordes 2701, i assume you're missing pokemon too?" came a voice on the radio.

"That's affirmative, concord. What's going on?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, but it's everywhere." Said man on the radio.

"Say again." Said Ron.

"It's everywhere." Said the man's voice.

"Everywhere?" Ron asked.

"The whole planet, buddy. We've recieved several other reports from other pilots around the globe, who's planes' passengers and crew members have lost all of their pokemon as well. Planes are down all over the world." Said the man.

"We're turning back." Said Ron. The Captain then pulled a switch and began to stir the plane back around to the airport in Little Root Town.  
 **##################################################################################**

Back in Littleroot Town, the town's people were still looking for their missing pokemon, with officer Jenny and the police now on the scene, assisting them. It had taken the cops a while to arrive on the scene, as all vehicles and other electrical items had automatically stopped working.

May then reached inside her light green fannypack and got out her pokegear phone and opened it up to see if it was working. Much to her dismay, it wasn't. The screen wouldn't even come on. The 14 year old put her phone back in her fannypack and began to walk back home through the chaos.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Littleroot Town Airport**

Littleroot Town airport was in uproar and filled panicking people and all of the building light were out, along with every other eletronical device that was in the building. The only source of light the building had was the bright sky and the bright sun that shined in through the windows.

"(Crying) You have to help find my Kirlia." A woman begged a male staff member.

As Max walked through the chaos, he saw that all of the people had lost all of their pokemon too. The 11 year old boy took of his blue backpack, unzipped it, reached inside and got out his gray pokegear phone to call home. He tried to turn it on by pressing the power button, but the screen remained black. Realizing that his phone wasn't working, the nerdy kid placed it back inside his backpack. He zipped his backpack up and placed it back on his back and continued onward.

As he walked through the chaos, he saw two men fight over one of the green reciever of one of the green T.V.-like phones where one could talk to a person while looking at them on the screen at the same time. Trying real hard to keep it together, Max continued moving forward, with thoughts of home being the only thing on his mind right now. It was strange. This morning, he couldn't wait leave home and start his new journey through the Alola region. Now, with everything that had happened the way that it did, he couldn't wait to get back home.

He only hoped that in all of this chaos that his Mother, Caroline, and older sister, May, were okay...and that they were both at home, safe and sound, waiting for him. He also hoped that his Father, Norman, was okay due to the fact that he was flying off to Sinnoh today. He hoped to heaven that his Dad had missed the plane, or at least hoped the flight was delayed, canceled or postponed.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 15.**


	15. JPP 15: Sinnoh Disaster

**JPP 15: Sinnoh Disaster.**

 **Sinnoh Region**

 **Twinleaf Town**

The Twinleaf Town mall was in complete chaos around 14 year old Dawn as she laid down on her knees on the floor, staring at the empty spot where her Piplup once stood before the bright, blue sky was covered with golden clouds and a golden beam of light came through the glass ceiling, shined down on it, and beamed it up to the glass ceiling where it phased through like a ghost. The young coordinator's pokeballs had also floated up to the ceiling and phased through it. And it wasn't just her Piplup and pokeballs that were taken. Several other golden beams of light came through the glass ceiling and shined down on every pokemon inside the mall and beamed them up to the ceiling where they all phased through it. Every pokeball in the building had also floated up to the ceiling and phased right through it.

The golden clouds then disappeared and the bright, blue sky returned, and all of the electricity in the mall went out, with the building only source of light being the sun and the bright, blue sky coming in from the glass ceiling above.

The mall was now filled with screaming, panicking people as Dawn remained on her knees, staring at the spot where Piplup once stood. Obviously in shock from what she had just witnessed happen.

Just then, a car came crashing through the glass window, snapping Dawn out of her transe, who instantly saw the vehicle was coming towards her and fell back on her bottom and began to shuffle backwards a little before stopping. The car knocked a few table and chairs out of the way as it came towards Dawn. The vehicle then came to a stop when it hit and knocked over a potted plant.

Dawn then got to her feet and walked over to the car and looked inside and saw that the person inside, in the driver's seat, was unconscious. Dawn placed a hand over her mouth, wondering what had caused this vehicle to crash into the building. She soon got her answer when she noticed that the car wasn't on. She realized that the reason the car had crashed into the mall was because the vehicle had stopped working. Just like that. No warning, no signals...no nothing. It just simply stopped working.

Dawn then turned away from the car and began looking around. "PIPLUP!" She screamed.

Countless of open, empty pokeballs then started to rain down from the sky and break through the glass ceiling, making countless shards of glass rain down all over the malls and it's people as the pokeballs rained down, making all of the people flee in terror.

Dawn then placed her arms over her head as she ran through the mall. The blue haired girl soon made it to an escalator that wasn't working and ran down it's steps. When she reached the bottom, she continued onward towards the open exit, along with a crowd of people. Dawn and the crowd rushed outside where they saw countless open, empty pokeballs scattered all over the ground, numbers of cars and other vehicles had had wrecks, and people were panicking everywhere.

Dawn continued onward, running through the panicking parking lot of people and soon came to a stop at a black car. "Piplup?!" She called with both hands to her mouth. She then saw a plane fall down from the sky, and it crash-landed in the parking lot and began screeching towards Dawn, who quickly got out of the way and rolled over the hood of another car as the plane collided with the back of the black car and exploded.

Dawn looked at the now burning plane for a moment and realized that the plane was off when it crashed into the parking lot and into the car. The teenager then stood up and looked around at the chaos unfolding around her for one minute before running off.

What was going on? What was happening? And more importantly...where were all the pokemon?

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 16.**


	16. JPP 16: Unova Catastrophe

**JPP 16: Unova Catastrophe.**

 **Unova Region**

 **Village Of Dragons**

In the Unova region, in an area known as Village Of Dragons, Iris was running through the area, trying to make it back home. After witnessing the blue sky get covered with golden clouds and golden beams of light come down and beam up several pokemon in the area, the 14 year old girl ran off, heading back for the village. Her Axew had also been beamed up into the golden cloud-covered sky by one of the golden beams, and the golden clouds, beams, and pokemon had all disappeared, returning the sky to it's beautiful, bright, blue self.

"Excuse me." Said a village woman as she ran up to Iris, stopping her in her tracks.

"Yes?" Iris asked.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Iris, but my Snivy's disappeared. Have you seen it?" The woman asked.

"No, sorry, i haven't. Have you seen my Axew?" Iris said.

"No, i haven't. Quite frankly, that seems to be the question on everyone's mind right now:"Where is my pokemon"?" Said the woman.

"What do you mean?" Iris asked.

"Iris, the village's pokemon are missing." Said the woman.

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Iris asked.

"A whole bunch of pokemon are just gone." Said the woman.

"Ma'am, it's a big village. Maybe they're just off playing somewhere." Said Iris.

"I've been everywhere! I'm telling you dozens of pokemon are missing!" Said the woman.

"Ma'am, it's a big area, we'll find them." Said Iris.

"I am not crazy. Go see for yourself. All of the village pokemon have just disappeared." Said the woman.

"Ma'am, we live up here in the mountains. Maybe they've just wandered off someplace." Said Iris.

"IRIS! The blue sky was covered with golden clouds and these golden beams of light came down and beamed all of the pokemon up into the clouds and then they disappeared, along with the beams and the clouds! The pokemon are GONE!" Said the woman. "If you don't believe me, go look for yourself."

Iris then ran past the woman, leaving her behind and heading for the village. She soon stopped when she reached the outskirts of the village and saw that it was in chaos and filled with it's now screaming, panicking villagers. Wanting to know what was going on, Iris rushed down to the village to investigate the matter. When she made it to the village, she was stopped in her tracks by a village man.

"Excuse me, i'm looking for my Pansage, have you seen it?" The man asked.

"I-no, i'm sorry." Said Iris.

"Thanks." Said the man before running off in search of his missing pokemon.

Further along ahead of Iris, a 13 year old girl was calling for her Purrloin. "Purrloin?! Purrloin, where are you?!"

Iris resumed her running and sped up and ran further through the village.

"My Lillipup! Someone's taken my Lillipup!" Screamed a 15 year old village boy.

There was another scream further away, as if in answer, then more all around, like a crack in the ice spreading outward.

And then there was a scream from above. Iris stopped in her tracks and looked frantically for the source and saw a low white plane in the sky. For a moment, she felt relief that this was all it was, and then the sound became louder and she realized it was lower than she'd ever seen and still dropping. She watched in disbelief as it grew larger and the sound turned to a roaring shriek, and then it finally went out of sight for a moment behind the mountains, follow by a deep BOOM and a cloud of debris.

Iris turned and started for the Elder's home, speeding up until she was running. As she ran, she saw countless villages, males, females, children, teens and elders. Some were just staring up at the bright, blue sky and others were running like she was, and no one spared her a second glance. The 14 year soon reached the Elder's house and ran up the home and entered inside through the front door, not even bothering to close it behind her. There was no one inside, but she didn't think anything of it, and the fireplace was lit, burning with fire. She fell to her knees and took several deep breaths.

"Axew. Oh, Arceus, Axew." Said Iris. All those people running and looking for their pokemon. All of them. All. She hadn't seen a single pokemon anywhere in the village. "(Crying) Axew." She said as she broke down in tears, placing both of her hands over her face.

"This is no time for crying, Iris." Came a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Said Iris as she moved her hands away from her face and then turned to find the village Elder standing behind her, who had a stern expression eteched on her face. "Elder!" She said, startled. "Boy, am i glad to see you. Something's happened to all of the pokemon in the village. The sky was covered with these golden clouds and then these gold beams of light came down and took them. They've all just disappeared into the sky."

"Yes, i know. I was here when it happened." Said the village Elder.

"Please tell me, Elder, what is going on?" Asked Iris as she stood up. "Where are all our pokemon? Do you know what's happened to them?"

"Well, Iris, you're going to have to control those emotions of yours for now, because this is a serious situation." Said the Elder.

"Serious? How?" Iris asked. An uneasy feeling rose in her.

"Very serious." Said the Elder. "The spirit of Reshiram told me everything from inside the fireplace, just a few minutes ago."

"What? You mean about the disappearances of all the pokemon in this village?" Iris asked.

"Yes. Listen." Said the Elder.

 **/**

Later, with the front door now closed, Iris and the Elder were now sitting on the floor in front of each other, each on a purple pillow, by the burning fireplace, where she had explained everything to the 14 year old girl that Reshiram had explained to her.

"What?! You mean..." Iris began.

"Yes, i do mean." Said the Elder, facing Iris, who was facing her. "The Vanishings have occurred. Every pokemon in the entire, whole world has been taken by Ho-Oh to Arceus's dimension. Not only pokemon from this time, living and dead, but all pokemon from all other past 20 centuries too. Including every extinct prehistoric pokemon and all legendaries. Our village's pokemon were included in the number of pokemon that were taken."

"But why? I mean, why would Ho-Oh just take all of the pokemon away like that?" Iris asked.

"To protect them." Said the Elder.

"Protect them? Protect them from what?" Iris asked.

"From the darkest hour in the history of this world. persecution...war...and seven years of darkness." Said the Elder.

"Seven years...of darkness? What's that?" Iris asked.

"Reshiram called it the 7-Year Apocalypse." Said the Elder.

"The seven year what?" Iris asked.

"Apocalypse." The Elder repeated.

"Apocalypse? You mean, like the end of the world Apocalypse?" Iris asked.

"The one and only, my dear. And it will last for seven whole years before..." Said the Elder.

"Before what?" Iris asked.

"Before the legendary bird, Ho-Oh, returns to to establish it's kingdom on Earth within the next eight years." Said the Elder.

"Eight? But i thought you said the Apocalypse would last seven years." Said Iris.

"It will. But before it the Apocalypse begins, however, the world will spend the rest of this year in chaos and destruction over the loss of it's entire pokemon race. When next year rolls around, an alien race will come to Earth and establish their reign on the planet for the next seven years. A co-existence between humans and aliens, so to speak. Then when (2006) get's here, that will be the first year of the 7-Year Apocalypse, and from then on will last from there to (2012). Then Ho-Oh, Arceus and all of the pokemon will return to Earth to destroy the aliens and all of the bad people, and Ho-Oh will set up it's kingdom here on Earth for the next 2000 years."

"O...kay. So what do we do until then?" Iris asked.

"We spread the word of what has happened. The rest of the world has no clue as to what has happened or what is going on. Now that you and i know the truth, it's time for us to share it with the rest of the world. Starting with our village. Reshiram told me that Arceus will have all legendary pokemon around the globe-except Ho-Oh- spreading the truth to the world about what has happened, what is going to happen and Ho-Oh's return to Earth, and he wants every human who learns the truth to go out and spread the word too." Said the Elder.

"But why? I mean, if Arceus is gonna have all kinds of legendary pokemon spreading the truth about what's happened, then what does it need us humans for?" Iris asked.

"Because it needs us to help them spread the word to anyone that will listen. These pokemon may be legendary, but there's only so much that they can do." Said the Elder.

"I see. So they want us to help them spread the truth of what has happened and is going to happen because they can't be everywhere at once?" Said Iris.

"That is correct. Horrific times are now upon us, sweetheat, and numbers of people are now dying all over the world from the aftermath of this event. And it's only gonna get worse during the next eight years, killing billions and billions of people. That's why it's crucial that we get the word out now while we can. Now it's not gonna be easy with all the chaos going on in the world...but Reshiram told me to tell you these words, Iris. Where we're going...hope...is already there." Said the Elder.

Iris nodded. "I understand. Thank you."

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Striation City**

16 year old Cilan stired the yellow school bus filled with screaming children as he drove through the now chaotic area of Striation City, narrowly dogding all of the vehilces on the street that just automatically stopped working and crashed into each other. All of this chaos had started happening after the sky was covered with golden clouds and gold beams of light came down, shined on all of the pokemon and beamed them up into the clouds.

Cilan's Pansage was also beamed up through the bus's ceiling by one of the beams that came through the bus like a ghost. The beams had also done the same to all the other vehicles in the area and all of the pokemon phased through them like ghost and were beamed up into the clouds, along with all pokeballs. Many of them had phased through the ceiling of the vehicles while others floated up to the cloud-covered sky, and then after the golden clouds and beams disappeared, and the sky returned to normal, all of the now open, empty pokeball fell from the sky and landed on the ground all over town.

All of the children's pokemon on board the bus had been beamed up by the beams, and their pokeballs had phased through the ceiling like ghosts, as did their pokemon when they were beamed up by the golden beams. All of the children screamed in terror and stood up, panicking while Cilan narrowly dodged the oncoming traffic.

Cilan couldn't believe his eyes. All of the pokemon had disappeared. Snatched up out of this world by some unknown force. The 16 year old didn't know what to make of it. One minute, the bus had been filled with children and pokemon, the next they're all gone, leaving him and all of the children behind. And now this bus was going to crash unless Cilan could stop it. He had to get this bus off the streets immediately, or all of the children on it would be killed, and so would he.

In desperation, Cilan did the only thing he knew to do in a situation like this. Holding onto the wheel real tight, Cilan leaned back in the seat and slammed his foot on the gass peddle, speeding up the bus and stiring it as carefully as he could. This would get him and the children off the dangerous streets faster.

Cilan's heart pounded in his chest. He knew the chances of this succeeding were about one to two. If he couldn't save the bus, every child on board would be killed in a hideous crash, including himself. The 16 year old then picked up a small black radio and turned it on to speak into it.

"This is school bus number 5. We are declaring an emergency. Does anyone copy?" Cilan spoke into the radio. There was silence for several moments before Cilan tried again. "School bus number 5 is declaring an emergency. Any other school buses that copy, please respond."

After a brief crackling sound, there was a male voice on the radio. "School bus number 5, this is bus school number 6. Are you having a mechanical emergency?"

"Maybe it's only in this part of Striation City that pokemon have disappeared." Cilan thought to himself. "Negative." He said into the radio.

This time the voice on the other end of the radio sounded uneasy. "Missing pokemon?"

Cilan winced. The was the confirmation he had hoped he wouldn't recieve. "Affirmative. All of them. How did you know?" Although Cilan knew that the event must have happened on other buses and in other parts of town, he didn't want to think about that.

"Pokemon missing here too. All of them. It's happened all over, even in the whole city. All of the vehicles, lights and other electrical items have just stopped working. It's a citywide blackout." Said the man on the radio.

The words "even in the whole city" was much more than Cilan wanted to hear. He could literally hear his heart thumping. "I hope that Chili and Cress are alright." He thought, refering to his two brothers.

Cilan wasn't sure what to say next. It was the first time in a long time he didn't know what to say.

"Our bus has stopped working, but for some reason the radio is still working. How about you?" The man asked, but there was response. "Cilan? Cilan? Hello? Are you there? Cilan?"

"Yeah, i'm here. Our bus is still running. Thank you for telling me what's going on. I'll get back to you later." Said Cilan.

"Okay." Said the man before Cilan turned the radio off and hung it up.

Cilan was frustrated. It was all he could do to refrain from shoving his first through the bus's front window. He'd just had a conversation with one of the other bus drivers, and the whole city had lost it's pokemon population and lights and all of it's electrical power. All of the places in the city were without power, so they were all shut down, including all of the bus stations, no doubt. Now he was forced to look for a smaller place or somewhere else safe to park the bus. And in the middle of all this chaos, no less. He glared at the wrecked vehicles in the streets that were in very bad shape. Some were smoking, some were smoking with their front hoods up, and others were on fire. If only there weren't so many accidents. He would have to use his witts to make sure he found a safe spot, since it was too chaotic to find one on the street. He could only hope it would be possible to do so.

He drove the bus through the chaotic town, looking for an ideal place to park. Every part of the city was crammed with wrecked vehicles, riots had broke out, every parking lot was filled with powerless vehicles, and people were breaking into places and stealing stuff. Smoke from car crashes everywhere wafted into the air. After long minutes, he barely managed to make out a huge grassy area in Stiration Park.

"Perfect parking space." Cilan thought. He didn't know if it was legal to park a bus in Stiration Park or not, but at a time like this it didn't really matter. Just about every law in the book went out the window when it came to children's safety in situations like this. If the bus kept moving on the street much longer, it would run out of fuel. He picked up the radio and turned it on to make an announcement. "Boys and girls, if you are not already in your seats, please seat and brace yourself. We are about to park.

All of the kids did as they were told and sat down in their seats and braced themselves.

Cilan hesitated, but then decided the kids deserved to be well-informed as possible. "I regert to inform you that no building has power and that no parking space has room enough for a vehicle this size, but i'm going to attempt to park at Stiration Park. Do not panic. Once we have stopped, we will all get off the bus and i will try my best to get you all home safely, i promise." Once again, he hesitated. "And thank you for ridding school bus number 5." He said. Somehow saying those last few words didn't seem to be an appropriate way to end his words to the kids. Cilan wasn't sure what say. Finally, he just turned off the radio and hung it up.

Cilan then sped the bus onto Stiration Park and began to slow it down by mashing his foot on the break peddle. And then, suddenly, without warning, the bus shut off automatically and slowly began to slow down as it drove itself through the park. The bus soon came to a holt, and Cilan knew that he and the kids made it safely.

 **/**

About 20 minutes later, officer Jenny had arrived on foot and she and Cilan had helped most of the kids off the bus and were now helping the last three off. Once they had done that, all of the kids were now off the bus.

"Okay, is that everyone?" Asked officer Jenny.

"Yeah, that's everyone." Cilan answered.

"Whew. Thank goodness. So what do we do now?" Jenny asked.

"Well, i wanted to head back to Stiration City Gym and check on my brothers, but i promised the kids i would i stay with them and help them get back home to their families." Said Cilan.

"Well, that's okay, go right ahead. Go check on your brothers." Said Jenny.

"But what about the kids?" Cilan asked.

"Don't worry about the kids, i'll stay here with them until help arrives." Said Jenny.

"Are you sure?" Cilan asked.

"Yeah, i'm sure, just...just go be with your family." Jenny assured.

"Okay. Thank you, officer Jenny." Said Cilan. With all of that said and done, the 16 year old boy ran off, heading back to his family's gym to check on his two brothers, leaving officer Jenny behind with the kids.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 17.**


	17. JPP 17: A Hazardous Kalos

**JPP 17: A Hazardous Kalos.**

 **Kalos Region**

 **Vaniville Town**

15 year old Serena-with her light brown hair still short, and wearing the second outfit she had worn during her journey through the Kalos region with Ash and company in (2003)-wandered around her now chaotic neighborhood for hours. In nearly every home, and all over the neighborhood, it seemed that all of the pokemon had disappeared. It all started when Serena was at home alone and outside in the backyard, training with her three pokemon, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon, when suddenly, without warning, the blue sky was covered with golden clouds and gold beams of light came down and shined on her pokemon and the Ryhorns and beamed them all up into the golden cloud-covered sky, and then they, the clouds and the beams disappeared, returning the sky to it's normal blue color.

At the time, Serena thought that only her pokemon had disappeared. But almost immediately after the event, chaos errupted in the neighborhood, with people screaming and running out of their homes, calling for their pokemon. This made Serena curious and want to investigate the matter, which was what she was doing now. As she did, she quickly realized that the event occured not only at her house, but around her whole neighborhood. Everywhere around the area, pokemon were missing. Not one pokemon was anywhere in sight.

Serena then stopped in her tracks in the middle of all the chaos and placed her hands to her mouth. "Braixen?! Pancham?! Sylveon, Ryhorns?! Where are you?!" She called, but got no reply. "Braixen?! Pancham?! Sylveon, Ryhorns?! This isn't funny! Braixen?! Pancham, Sylveon, Rhyhorns!" She called again. Nothing. "Tell me this isn't happening. I've saw what happened and i don't think this is funny at all! Braixen? Pancham? (Crying) Sylveon. Ryhorns. Braixen." She said as tears welled in her blue eyes and ran down her face. After getting no response, the 15 year old girl's hands dropped at her sides and she turned around and rushed back home in defeat to await her mother's safe return.

True, if all the pokemon in the neighborhood were gone off the face of the Earth, then there was no point in searching for them, but Serena's mind was low in accepting that all of the neighborhood's pokemon were not on Earth anymore and wouldn't come back for who knows how long. They were all gone. And from what Serena saw...she somehow knew that they wouldn't be coming back anytime this year...or the next...or any other...for a long, long time.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Lumiose City**

At a now chaotic and hazardous Lumiose City, inside the Lumiose City Gym, 15 year old Clemont awoke in his office to the frantic screams of his 8 year old little sister, Bonnie, and his father, Meyer. The 15 year old inventor lifted his head off his desk, got out of his rolling chair, and rushed out of his bedroom through the door. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as he raced down the stairs and headed inside the gym. Clemont found his father and sister on their knees on the floor of the stadium.

"Dad! Bonnie!" Clemont said before he ran up to his family from behind and got in front of them. He then grabbed his crying sister, Bonnie, by the shoulders and started shaking her. Hard. "What on Earth is going on? Why are you crying?" He asked before looking at Meyer. "Dad, what happened? Tell me, please."

His father didn't answer, and the now distraught man began to cry and moan loudly. Clemont was on the verge of panic, he had never seen his father in such a state. Even when his and Bonnie's mother died. Clemont didn't know what to do, he was 15 years old, alone in a gym with a crying little girl and a distraught father. He let got of Bonnie's shoulders, went over to his father, and slapped him across the face.

Meyer blinked. "What the world, Clemont?!" He shouted.

"Sorry, i had to snap you out of it. What's going on here?" Clemont said.

"(Crying) The pokemon are gone! They disappeared right in front of us! These golden beams of light came through the ceiling and shined down on the pokemon and beamed them all up through the ceiling like ghosts." Said Bonnie, with her face tear-stained.

"What? Are you serious? All of them?" Clemont asked.

"(Crying) Yeah." Said Bonnie.

"Bunnelby?" Clemont asked.

"(Crying) Yeah." Bonnie answered.

"Chespin?" Clemont asked.

"(Crying) Yeah." Bonnie stated.

"Luxray?" Clemont asked.

"(Crying) Yeah." Bonnie spoke.

"What about Magnemite, Magneton, Heliolisk, Blaziken and Ampharos?" Clemont asked.

"(Crying) They're all gone too. They were beamed up through the ceiling by golden beams like ghosts, just like Bunnelby, Chespin and Luxray. But the worst part is that...Dedenne's gone too." Said Bonnie.

"Was it beamed up through the ceiling by a golden beam like the rest of the pokemon?" Clemont asked.

"(Crying) Yeah, the exact same way." Said Bonnie.

"They're gone." Said Meyer in disbelief.

Clemont stood in shock and every muscle in his body was telling him to run. He was absolutely terrified, his breaths in short puffs, he felt as he could scarcely breathe. The television was blaring in the room outside the stadium. "Wait here." He said to Bonnie before he ran off.

"Okay." Said Bonnie.

Clemont rushed out of the stadium and into the room outside it and stopped in his tracks and gawked in horror at the images that zoomed on the flat screen T.V. on the wall before his eyes. The broadcast showed stories from around the entire Kalos region of all of it's pokemon population being beamed up into the sky by gold beams of light.

The screen showed a scene at a Shalour City coodinating battle contest at the city's stadium and two teenage girls comanding their pokemon, a Vivillon and a Florges, to use an attack on each other. As the Vivillon and Forges prepare to use their attacks, numbers of gold beams came down through the ceiling and shined down on all of the pokemon in the stands, and two other beams shined down on Vivillon and Florges. All of the pokemon were then beamed up through the ceiling, and every pokeball in the audience floated up to the ceiling and phased through it, along with all of the pokemon, leaving all of the people inside the stadium screaming and panicking with fear.

The scene then changed to a pokemon battle between two teenage boys in a stadium in Laverre City. Just then, both boys' pokemon, a Talonflame and a Clauncher, and the audience's pokemon were then trapped inside gold beams of light that shined down on all of them through the ceiling and beamed them all up through the ceiling like ghosts. Every pokeball then floated up to the ceiling and phased through it.

The scene then changed to a scene in Coumarine City, where countless cars and other vehicles shutting off and crashing into each other, off the roads, into houses and other buildings, mass hysteria in the streets, people wailing, committing suicide right on camera. The scene then cut to static, meaning that the camera that was recording had shut off.

A shocked, horrified Clemont ran his hand through his hair. "What in the world is going on?" He asked himself. For the first time in his life, Clemont wondered if he was dreaming. "I wonder if i'm dreaming." He pinched himself. Hard. "OW!" He said. "No, still awake." The howling of his father and the crying of his little sister in the stadium pounded against his skull. The young man could no longer take it and he rushed outside through the front door.

That was a mistake. There was cacophony of the devil outside. People were running around, screaming for their pokemon, open, empty pokeballs laid scattered all over the ground, sirens blared, fires raged in the distance.

A hysterical wide-eyed man collided into Clemont. "NO!" The man roared. "No! No! No! This can't be happening! It's not real!"

"Sir?" Said Clemont as he reached out for the man.

"Don't touch me!" Said the man.

"Sir, i'm just trying to help." Said Clemont.

"Don't you see?! You can't help me! Nobody can help me! Oh, Arceus! There is no hope! Oh, Arceus! Oh, Arceus!" Said the man before he drew a gun out of his right pants pocket and pressed it to his own head.

"No, don't!" Said Clemont as he lunged forward, but it was too late, for the man pulled the trigger. Blood splattered on Clemton's face, glasses and clothes, and the man fell to the ground dead. Clemont opened his mouth to scream, but no sound would come out. He collapsed onto the ground on his knees. He was wrong before. This wasn't a dream...this was a nightmare. One that he would never wake up from.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 18.**


	18. JPP 18: Alola, Anarchy

**JPP 18: Alola, Anarchy.**

 **Alola Region**

 **Melemele Island**

Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe, Sophocles, and 14 year old Tory Lund knew their way into the town of Iki. It was a bit of a run, but along the way, cars and other vehicles were wrecked into homes, all of the pokemon were missing, open, empty pokeballs laid scattered on the ground, all over town, people were mourning for their apparently missing pokemon. Tori didn't want to focus on them, he wanted to get into Iki Town and see what was really going on. He would seen wish he hadn't.

Tory wore a yellow, sleeveless muscle shirt with straps that had black trims, he wore blue pants and white sneakers.

The reason for this was because at the Melemele Island school, during recess, the sky had been covered with golden clouds and gold beams came down from them, shined down on all of the pokemon, and beamed them all up into the sky, and everyone's pokeballs floated up to the cloud-covered sky also. Tory's Plusle and Minun, Lillie's white Vulpix, Kiawe's Marowak, Mallow's Tsareena, Lana's Popplio and Sophocles's Togedemaru and Charjabug were also beamed up into the clouds by the gold beams, and their pokeballs all floated up to the clouds, and the clouds, the beams and the pokemon disappeared, returning the sky to it's normal blue self. All of the pokeballs, now open and empty, rained down from the sky all over the school grounds, making people duck for cover.

Wanting to find out what was happening, Tory ran off, heading for Iki Town, with Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles following after him. As soon as they started to get into town, things only got a billion times worse. The smell of carnage was everywhere, mixed with the smell of gasoline and smoke. Cars and other vehicles were smashed and twisted. People were trapped inside the cars, screaming for their lives, but emergency crews were just arriving. All over the sidewalks were people with blood-covered hands and faces, all weeping and groaning. Tory had never seen any photos, news stories or TV shows that could properly describe it. What was going on?

Trainers were mourning for their pokemon. Everywhere the story seemed to be the same. The pokemon were gone. The pokemon in their pokeballs were gone. All pokemon life was gone. Cars and other vehicles were smashed into buildings. People were dead and dying. Pokemon were missing.

Tory then saw a live news cast on a big screen and he and group began to watch it.

"This just in," The male news caster began. "Stella Burk is in Hau'oli City, with an update on what's happening."

The pretty, young news caster appeared on the screen, replacing the man. "Dereck, what we're seeing here is possibly one of the biggest worldwide tragedies the world has ever faced. Everywhere on the streets, cars and other vehicles are wrecked, and people are seriously injured. These car wrecks are caused by open, empty pokeballs raining down from the sky and all over town. Earlier today, around the Alola region, all of the pokemon were beamed up off the face of the Earth, causing all the tragedy we're seeing here. All of the pokemon eggs in the Alola region have disappeared also. I've been alerted that according to our present knowledge, all pokemon eggs, pokemon, and all pokemon that were inside their pokeballs are gone. The question everyone is asking is what is the cause of this. Scientists are studying it as we speak." She turned and gestured toward some wreckage. "As you can see, medical teams are having a hard time getting to the crash spots, due to a lack of pokemon staff after the disappearances. Everywhere, people are dead and dying, buildings are ablaze." The scene then cut to another shot of multiple buildings completely aflame. "Rescue workers seemed to do little in the face of such a massive tragedy, but are starting to arrive on scene."

Tory and the gang turned away from the screen and got their poke-gear phones out of their pockets and started calling their homes. Kiawe got no answer and re-dialed. Lillie tried calling her home to check on her family, but no one picked up. She tried again. Nothing.

Sophocles tried calling his Mom and Dad, but no one answered. On his second try, someone picked up. "Dad, is that you?...Oh, thank goodness. What's going on?...Okay...Yeah...alright, i'll try to head home as fast as i can. Bye." He said before hanging up.

Meanwhile, Tory was trying to call his Dad, professor Lund, but no one would pick up. He tried calling again, and this time someone answered. "Hello, Dad, is that you? Yuko?"

"I guess you saw the news then?" Said professor Lund, with a grave tone in his voice.

"Yeah, i did. What on Earth is going on?" Tory said.

"Well, let's see. All of the pokemon in the Hoenn region have disappeared. And the weirdest thing is that they were all beamed up to the sky by these gold beams of light, and the sky was covered with golden clouds. All of the pokemon in the Hoenn region are gone. Including all of the pokemon eggs." Said Lund.

"What? Seriously?" Said Tory.

"They just updated it. I saw a live video of a pokemon egg hatching, it was insane. From what nurse Joy was saying, the egg was glowing and was about to hatch, but then a gold beam of light phased through the ceiling and shined down on the egg and beamed it up to the ceiling and it phased right through it like a ghost." Lund explained.

"That's just crazy." Said Tory. "Although, given what just happened here, i'll pretty much believe anything."

"What do you mean? What just happened?" Lund asked.

"Everything that you said happened in Hoenn happened over here in Alola too." Said Tory.

"What?! But i thought it was just here in Hoenn!" Lund gasped.

"They just confirmed it. My friends and i saw a live broadcast of a new reporter lady in Hau'oli City, it was insane. From what she was saying, the whole region's pokemon population had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Even my pokemon, and my friends' pokemon are gone." Said Tory.

"That's crazy." Said Lund.

"Yeah, i know. Is everyone good over there?" Tory said.

"I don't know. LaRousse City is in complete chaos over the mass disappearances, along with the rest of the Hoenn region. Numbers of citys are without power, riots have broke out, and to top it off. all of the robots here are out of control again, like they were four years ago when Deoxys invaded the city." Said Lund.

"Why don't you just evacuate the city?" Tory asked.

"The robots have blocked off all the ferries." Said Lund.

"I'll call you later. Thanks, Dad." Said Tory before hanging up his pale blue and white poke-gear and then closing it up and putting it back in his right pants pocket. The 14 year old boy then ran a hand through his long pale blue hair that went down to his neck.

"What's wrong, Tory? Is everything okay?" Mallow asked.

"Far from it. My Dad said that what happened here in Alola also happened in Hoenn." Said Tory.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"Yeah, the whole region, from the sounds of it. At least that's what my Dad says." Said Tory.

"But i just don't get it. I mean, how could all of the pokemon be here one minute, then gone the next? I mean, it doesn't make any sense." Said Lana.

"I wonder if what's happened here on Alola and in Hoenn has happened in other regions too." Said Sophocles.

"I don't know. But we're gonna find out. Come on, let's head back to the school and see what we can find out." Said Tory.

"Right." The other agreed.

With all of that said and done, Tory and the gang rushed back to the school to get to the bottom of what was happening.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 19.**


	19. JPP 19: Orange Islands Prophecy

**JPP 19: Orange Islands Prophecy.**

 **The Orange Islands**

 **Shamouti Island**

Melody ran through the rain towards the Shamouti shrine and stopped in her tracks when she reached it. She was wearing her ceremonial outfit, which was a white dress with a red stripe on the ends of her skirt. The dress was also sleeveless, with a baby blue stripe on the torso and she wore orange sandals with blue gems on the straps. She also wore her white veil that went down to her knees, with orange flowers around the veil. She wore her beige purse around her right shoulder. The purse had thin purple stripes and green stripes with orange triangles, with her orcarina inside of the purse.

Melody rushed up the steps and went onto the shrine as it continued to pour down rain from the dark, gray cloud-covered sky, as well as thunder and lightning. She stopped in her tracks at the top of the steps when she saw the back of Slowking, who had his arms folded behind his back. Melody then slow approached the pokemon from behind.

"Slowking?" Said Melody as she walked up to the pokemon.

"Hmm?" Said Slowking as he looked behind him and saw the familiar red-haired girl coming his way. "Melody." He said as he unfolded his arms and turned around to face the girl. "Oh. no." He said as Melody walked up to him.

"Thank goodness you're still here. All of the pokemon on the island have disappeared. When i saw them get beamed up into the golden cloud-covered sky by those gold beams, i was afraid that the end of world had started up again." Said Melody.

"It has Melody. Just like it did five years ago...in (1999)." Said Slowking.

"What?" Melody asked.

"It's true. The end has begun again." Said Slowking.

"What? I don't understand. I mean, how can the end of the world be happening again after all this time? I thought we stopped it five years ago in (1999) with help from Ash, the chosen one." Said Melody.

"That's not what the prophecy was refering to." Said Slowking.

"What do you mean?" Melody asked.

"I knew the phophecy, i knew the words. I could quote them from beginning to end, but that last word is not talking about someone named Ash. It's talking about the world turning to ash...literally." Said Slowking.

"But how could the end be starting up again? I thought that could only happen if someone distrubed the the three legendary birds or captured them." Said Melody before realization hit her. "Oh, my gosh, where are Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno? Are they still on their islands?"

Slowking shook his head. "They're gone, i'm afraid. They were beamed up into the clouds, like every other pokemon on Shamouti Island."

"What about the three glass balls?" Melody asked.

"Gone. They each scattered in a different direction right after Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno vanished." Said Slowking.

"Lugia?" Melody.

"He's gone too, i'm afraid. Beamed up into the clouds, just like all the other pokemon." Said Slowking.

"But why?" Melody asked.

"Because they all knew this day was coming." Said Slowking.

"Then why are you still here?" Melody asked.

"Well, the creator of the universe, Arceus, has some work for me to do during the next eight years before..."

"Before what?" Melody asked, cutting Slowking off.

"Before the legendary bird, Ho-Oh, returns to begin it's 2000-year reign on Earth." Slowking finished.

"But i thought you said the world was going to turn to ash." Said Melody.

"Oh, it is, but not right now. Life as we now know it will continue to exist for at least eight more years until Ho-Oh returns. Then after it's 2000-year reign on Earth is over, the world will do just like the prophecy said: turn to ash. And there is a place for all good humans in that time...and for those that believe." Slowking explained.

"Believe. Believe in what? In a legendary bird that has hurt billions of people? A legend that grabbed every pokemon on this island and ripped them out of this world?! A legend that crashes planes and destroys cities?!" Melody said.

"Ho-Oh took them to protect them!" Said Slowking.

"From what?!" Melody asked.

"From the darkest time in the history of this world!" Said Slowking. "Persecution...war...and seven years of darkness. Ho-Oh took all of the pokemon in the world to Arceus's dimension. Not only that, it also ressurected every pokemon that's died from the first century to now. Including all of the extinct prehistoric pokemon."

"And what about us humans? (Crying) What about me, what am i suppose to do?" Asked Melody, with tears in her eyes.

"It's not about what you humans do, it's about believing in the truth, it's about believing in..."

"(Crying) STOP IT!" Melody screamed, cutting off Slowking. "The Ho-Oh Johto talked about would never do something like this!" She said before she turned to leave.

"Melody, please...listen to me." Slowking begged.

Melody looked at Slowking. "(Crying) Listen to you. Why should i? You didn't even listen to you!" She said before she stormed off towards the steps and rushed down them and ran off away from the shrine, leaving Slowking alone.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 20.**


	20. JPP 20: An Empty House

**JPP 20: An Empty House.**

 **Hoenn Region**

 **Littleroot Town**

Max ran through his chaotic neighborhood and soon arrived at his house. After several hours of running through a riot infested Littleroot Town, he had finally made it home. The 11 year old boy ran up to the door and attempted to open it. It was locked, but he remembered that one of the windows had been open when he left for the airport. He looked and saw that it was locked also. He grabbed a gardening tool to his right that his Mom had left outside and used it to shatter the window. Max then dropped the tool and climbed in through it. It was small, but he barely fit through it and landed on the couch. He got up off the couch and stood on the floor, took his backpack off and placed it on the couch. All of the lights inside the house were turned off, just all the rest of the electric power and eletrical devices in town.

"Mom!" Max yelled. "Mom! Mom! MOM!" He ran up stairs and passed May's bedroom, only to go back to it. Maybe May was still here. He opened the door. He knew his sister wasn't going on another training journey until next year, so she should've still been here. When he pushed the door open, he saw that May's room was empty. There was no sign of her. She was gone. Max then ran around the top floor, screaming for May and his Mom, but could find no one. No sign of May or his Mom.

Max ran back down stairs, taking three steps at a time, causing him to trip and fall. He quickly got back up and finished his run down the stairs, when he realized something he hadn't before. His Dad's pokemon. He ran to the back door and opened it and rushed out into the backyard and rushed inside the greenhouse and looked around for any of the pokemon. But the place was empty, just like the house.

Max put his hands to his mouth. "Hello, Vigoroth?! Slacking, Spinda?! Slakoth?! Are you here?! Where are you guys?! Answer me! Are you here?!" He called. But there was no response. They were all missing too. This, however, did no shock him, as he knew that every pokemon in Littleroot Town had vanished. The 11 dropped his hands to their sides. "I guess not." He then ran out of the empty greenhouse and rushed back inside the house through the back door.

Max stopped in his tracks. "Mom? Mom? Are you in the kitchen?" The boy ran into the kitchen through the doorless doorway, and saw a piece of paper lying on the counter. He went over to the counter. "What's this?" He asked as he picked up the paper before reading the writing on it. "Dear, May, i went into town to do some shopping. See you when i get back. Love, Mom." He then put the paper back on the counter. "Looks like she just went out to shop."

Just then, the lights in the whole house came on.

"The lights! They're back on!" Said Max with excitement. "Thank goodness. Now i can finally get to the bottom of this mystery. Let's see what's on T.V." He said before he rushed out of the kitchen and into the livingroom. He ran up to the T.V. and turned it on, immediately being met by the news on screen, with a male news reporter talking about the mass disappearances of all pokemon in Oldale Town. Max then pressed one of the buttons, changing the channel, only for another male news reporter to appear on screen, talking about the vanishings of all pokemon in Petalburg City. Max then changed the channel again, replacing it with another channel with another man talking about the mysterious disappearances of Rustboro City's pokemon population. Max changed the channel again to two men sitting at a desk, talking about the vanishing of Dewford Town's pokemon population.

"They were beamed up into the sky by some unknown force." Said the first man.

"Uh...you're refering to the fact that aliens took the pokemon?" The second man asked.

"Whoa." Said Max as the first man said 'Yes, precisely that'.

"Now, Melvin, have you ever heard of a case like this where all of the pokemon all over the world are beamed up into the sky at the same time?" The second man asked.

"Wait a second. Okay, this is getting really freaky. What's going on here?" Said Max. He tried changing the channel, but everytime he did, each channel was always talking about the mass disappearances of the world's pokemon population. Finally, after a few more minutes of channel surfing, Max turned the T.V. off and turned away from it. "This is just a joke somebody's playing, it's not real. It's not real, it can't be real, it's not real." He told himself. "The radio. Maybe somebody knows what's going on on the radio." He ran over to the couch and sat down on the right side where a black radio was resting on a small table, with it's gray antenna sticking up. The 11 year old turned on the radio to find more information about what was happening.

"So the confirmed plane crashes are...plane 826, originating in Slateport City. Plane 1216, originating in Mauville City and crashing in Verdanturf Town. And then there's flight 1120, originating in Littleroot Town and crash-landing in the Sinnoh region in Jubilife City." A man's voice explained on the radio.

"Flight 1120? Wasn't that Dad's plane?" Max questioned. "(Crying) No. No, Dad. Dad, no." He said as tears welled in his eyes. "Ma...maybe he wasn't on the plane, maybe...maybe he was on a different flight. Yeah, that's it. Man, where is Mom? Why hasn't she come home yet?" He said. "I know, i'll try calling her." Max then turned the radio off and turned to his backpack and unzipped it. He reached inside and got out his pokegear phone, opened it, and dialed his Mom's number and looked at the screen, waiting for his mother to appear on screen. But instead of his mother, officer Jenny appeared on screen.

"Hello?" Said officer Jenny.

"Hello?" Max said.

"Who is this, please?" Said officer Jenny.

"Oh, sorry. I thought i was calling my Mom's number." Said Max.

"Is your mother Caroline Haruka?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah? Why?" Max asked.

"This is officer Jenny with the display of police. Who am i speaking with?" Jenny said.

"Uh, well...i'm Max. What are you doing with my Mom's pokegear?" Max said.

"Uh, i was just about to..."

"What happened? Where's my Mom, did she get arrested?" Max asked, cutting Jenny off.

"No, son, nothing like that." Said Jenny.

"Is she alright?" Max asked.

"I'm afraid not, Max, she's been in an accident." Jenny answered.

"Really? What happened?" Max asked.

"It's to early to say exactly what happened, but it looks like there was a truck that shut off, like all of the other vehicles and eletrical devices in town, and rammed several cars an intersection. Your mother was in one of the cars." Jenny explained.

"Where is she now?" Max asked.

"They took her to Little Root Town hospital, do you know where that is?" Jenny said.

"Yeah, but i'm not old enough to drive yet." Said Max.

"Listen, son...do you have any friends or relatives that can come and stay with you for a while?" Jenny asked.

"Why? What for?" Max asked.

"Look, i, uh, didn't wanna tell you this on the phone and all, but...Max...your Mom is dead. She didn't make it." Said Jenny sorrowfully.

Max got real quiet as tears filled his eyes.

"There's been so many fatalities around Littleroot that the morgues are all full. They're setting one up at the Littleroot Town pokemon center, so if you can get someone to bring you over there..."

Max's stomach dropped and his mouth hung open as he dropped the pokegear to the floor and tears ran down his face.

"Are you still there, son?" Jenny asked, but got no reply. "I'm sorry, i thought you should know. Is there someone's house you could go to? A friends, a relative? Max?"

Max remained silent as tears ran down his face, with his mouth hanging open. The poor 11 year old had broken out in sweat all over his body, and suddenly felt the feeling of nausea. The kid got off the couch, rushed out of the livingroom and into the kitchen, where he ran over to the trashcan, grabbed both sides of it with his hands, and threw up in it a few times before coughing five times.

Max wanted to burst into sobs, but nothing came out. His mother was dead, and for all he knew, his sister, May, could have suffered the same fate as her. He wanted to call May's pokegear number to see if she was alright, but he couldn't. He couldn't even talk. He sure couldn't talk to her-officer Jenny. His Mom was just another person who'd been killed today. Just...another body. It was his mother! It was his mother. And he knew that his father was dead. He was on that plane when it crashed, he knew it. He just couldn't admit it.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **Do you think that this chapter was emotional and very powerful? Do you think that it was a tear-jerker? Please let me know in your review.**

 **See you in Chapter 21.**


	21. JPP 21: The Debate

**JPP 21: The Debeate.**

Back at the Johto region, on Skull Island, Professor Oak was in a room, sitting at a table with Lady Venus, Dr. Hammer, a woman with blue eyes and blond hair that stopped at her upper-back, and a man with long black hair that went down to his neck and brown eyes. The blond haired woman was Brook Forest and the black haired man was Ridge Forest. They were Amber's parents.

Brook wore pink lipstick, a long sleeve, gray suit top, a short gray skirt, black stockings and gray high-heel shoes.

Ridge wore a black and white tuxedo, a black tie, and black shoes.

"More adventures, yes, of course. Come up for our jungle river cruise all for a close-up look at our majestic areas. None of these new attractions are ready yet, of course, but when they are, they will open with the basic tour you and Ash and his friends took. And then other rides will come on line six or five months after that. Absolutely spectacular design spared no expense." Said Dr. Hammer.

"And we can charge anything we want. 2000 A day, 10'000 a day and people will pay it because all they have to do and use their passports, like they do in LaRousse City. And then there's the merchandise." Said Brook.

"Thank you, Brook, but this park is not a place only for the super-rich. Everyone in the world has the right to enjoy this amusement park." Said Ridge.

"Then we'll have a coupon day or something." Said Brook before laughing, along with Ridge.

"See, the lack of humility before nature is being displayed here. Staggers well." Said Professor Oak.

"Well, thank you, Professor Oak, but i think things are a little bit different than you and i fear." Said Brook.

"Yeah, i know, they're a lot worse." Said Professor Oak.

"Now wait a second now, we haven't even seen the newest attractions. Do you have any..."

"No, no, no, Brook, let him talk. I want to hear every view point, i really do." Said Dr. Hammer, cutting Brook off.

"Don't you see the danger, John? Inherent in what you're doing here. Genetic power's the most awesome force the planet's ever seen, but you wield it like a kid that's found his Dad's gun." Said Professor Oak.

"It's hadly appropriate to start total allegations..."

"If i may." Said Professor Oak, cutting Brook off. "I'll tell you the problem with the scientific power that you're using here. Uh, it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You know, you read what others had done, and then you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge for yourselves. So you don't take any responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could. And before you knoew it, you had. You patened it and packaged and slapped it on a plastic lunch box and now you're selling it."

"I don't think you're giving us our due credit. Our scientists have done things which nobody's ever done before." Said Venus.

"Yeah, but your scientists were so preoccupied with wheather or not they could, they didn't stop to think if they should." Said Professor Oak.

"Well, some of today's pokemon are on the verge of extinction. If i was create a flock of those certain pokemon on this island, you wouldn't have anything to say." Said Dr. Hammer.

"Now, hold on here. This isn't some species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Prehistoric pokemon had their shot and nature selected them for extinction." Said Professor Oak.

"I simply don't understand this. That's a shocking attitude, especially from THE professor Oak. I mean, how can we stand in the light of discovery and act?" Said Dr. Hammer.

"Oh, what's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what half explores what you call discovery...i call the defile of the natural world." Said Professor Oak.

"What are you saying, Professor?" Dr. Hammer asked.

"What i am saying is how can you know anything about an extinct ecosystem? And therefore, how can you ever assume that you can control it? You have plant in this building that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good. But these are aggressive, living things that have no idea what century they're in, and they'll defend themselves. Violently if necessarry." Professor Oak explained.

"Where exactly are you getting at, professor?" Dr. Hammer asked.

"Well, it's just change so ratically, and we're all...running to catch up." Professor Oak said. "I don't wanna jump to any conclusions, but look. Prehistoric pokemon and man, two species separated by 65 million years of evolution have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we possibly have the slightest idea what to expect?"

"I don't believe it. Ha! I don't believe it. You're meant to come down here and defend me against these protesting characters, and the only ones i've got on my side are Venus, Brook and Ridge. Ha!" Said Dr. Hammer.

"Thank you." Said Venus, Brook and Ridge in unison.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 22.**


	22. JPP 22: Technical Difficulties

**JPP 22: Technical Difficulties.**

"Drat! Another fence!" Jessie complained, standing in front of a fence with James and Meowth.

"Why, can't we just take the helicopter?" James asked.

"We can't be seen in da daylight." Meowth explained.

"But helicopters are used here on this island all the time." James said.

"Oh, yeah." Said Jessie and Meowth in unison.

They turned around and went back to their helicopter, but when they made it back to their helicopter, they saw Kabutops slashing it to shreds.

"HEY!" Jessie, James and Meowth yelled.

The Kabutops turned to face Team Rocket, then charged at them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Team Rocket screamed as they rushed out of the Kabutops paddock. They landed on the tour road and looked at their surroundings. Then they saw a sign that said **'WELCOME TO JURASSIC POKE-PARK.'**

"Hey! Those stupid people stole our idea!" Said Jessie.

"Yeah, we thought of it first!" James added.

"So why don't we take back what's rightfully ours? Let's steal every pokemon in dis park and open up a park at da Team Rocket headquarters!" Said Meowth.

"Yeah! Then we'll get promotions and rewards!" Said Jessie and James happily.

"But how are we going to steal them? We don't have any Great Balls or Ultra Balls, or a helicopter for that matter." Said James.

Jessie frowned. "Oh, yeah. So, how are we suppose to steal them?"

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

Ash and the gang walked through the park together with their pokemon, enjoying themselves.

"So what do you think about the park so far?" Amber asked.

"It looks good. It's like so cool." Said Ash. "Right, buddy?" He said as he looked at Pikachu, who was on his left shoulder.

"Pika." Said Pikachu.

"I think it's great too." Said Misty.

"Me too." Said Tracy.

"Me three." Said Brock.

"Me four." Said Brennen, holding Benji in his arms.

"Me five." Said Richie, with sparking on his right shoulder.

Crown shrugged his shoulders, with his hands in his pants pockets. "It's okay."

Gigi and Aiden, with Gigi holding her Smoochum in her arms Aiden's Aipom on his right shoulder.

"Oh, look who it is." Said Riku.

"Hey." Said Amber.

"How are you doing, guys?" Riku asked.

"What's up? Where's Rex?" Amber asked.

"Oh, he had to go talk to his Mom on his poke-gear. But he'll be here soon." Said Gigi.

"I thought the whole idea was for you and Rex to spend time together." Said Amber.

"I thought the whole idea was for us to have fun." Said Aiden.

"I don't know, i just...when Riku and i were little, i hated it when one of his friends or loved ones got in the middle of our boyfriend/girlfriend time." Said Amber.

"You and Riku weren't dating when you were little. You weren't even a couple." Said Gigi.

"In my mind we were." Said Amber.

"Thanks, Amber. That means a lot...i think." Said Riku.

"Gigi, why don't you and Aiden join us on our tour of the park? We sure could use some more company." Said Ash.

"Really?" Gigi asked.

"Sure. The more, the merrier. Right guys?" Ash said.

"Yeah." Said Amber and the others.

"Alright." Said Gigi.

"Great. Great. I'm so happy that you and Aiden could join us." Said Ash.

"Thanks, Ash. We never get a lot of friends around here." Said Gigi.

"Can we go on the sizzler?" Aiden asked.

"Okay, you know what? You're the yougest, you get to choose the next attraction." Said Amber as a Mr. Mime walked up to Amber and her gang from behind, carrying a bunch of different colored baloons.

"Mr. Mime." Said the Mr. Mime.

"AH!" Screamed a startled Ash. "Why am i not suprised?" He asked before everyone else laughed.  
 **##################################################################################**

Oakley, with Annie at her side, was setting up her computer so she and Annie could shut down the power in the park. She hacked into the system control panel and pushed several buttons and keys, then she was ready. She pushed a final button, then everything went dark.

"Yes." Said Oakley and Annie. They knew they had to act quickly, so they turned on their flashlights and grabbed their gray, metal briefcases before running out of the building.  
 **##################################################################################**

Ash and the others were walking through the amusement park, when all the rides stopped working, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"We seem to be experiencing some technical difficulties." Amber stated. "But not to worry, i'm sure the park workers can fix the problem." Just then, her poke-gear rang and she reached into her right jacket pocket and got it out and answered it, with Brook's image appearing on the screen. "Hi, Venus, what's the problem?"

"The whole park is shut down." Venus answered.

"The whole park? Including the electric fences?" Amber asked with worry.

"Everything!" Venus said.

"Can you fix it?" Amber asked.

"The only way to fix it is to turn the power back on from the system's control panel in a computer. Luckily, it runs on an emergency generator." Said Venus.

"Can any of the workers get into the control panel?" Amber asked.

"No, they can't get in. The power outage must've reset it. We'll have to turn the power on manually." Venus answered.

"I was afraid of that." Said Amber.

"How do you turn it on manually?" Brock asked Venus.

"At the other side of the compound, there's a shed containing many switches. Each switch turns on the power to the different sources." Said Venus.

"Then let's go." Ash said.

"I'm afraid you and the others can't go, Ash. It's not safe now that the power's out. Head for the hotel and stay there. The workers will take care of everything." Said Venus.

"But why is it not safe?" Brennen asked.

"Because most of the prehistoric pokemon are very aggressive, And now with the fences out, they can escape and roam around the island. Besides, the fastest way to the shed is to cross through the pokemon paddocks. It shouldn't take too long." Said Venus.

"Okay. We'll get Rex and then head for the hotel. Bye." Said Amber before ending the call and placing her poke-gear back inside her pocket.

"So what do we do now?" Gigi asked.

"We find Rex and head back for the center." Said Amber.

"But how? I mean, this place is big, he could be anywhere." Said Misty.

"Hey, you guys!" Came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Rex and his Houndoom running towards them.

"Look, it's Rex." Said Tracy before he and the others ran towards Rex and his Houndoom.

Rex and his Houndoom, and Ash and the gang all ran up to each other.

"You guys, what's going on? Why did everything just stop working all of a sudden?" Rex asked.

"The power's out." Amber answered.

"What? How did that happen?" Rex asked.

"I'm not sure. All i know is that Venus called me and said that the power had gone out and that the workers are trying to fix it. She wants us to head for the hotel and stay there until this whole matter is resolved." Said Amber.

"Right. Let's go." Said Rex before he and the whole gang rushed off for the hotel.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 23.**


	23. JPP 23: An Empty House (PART 2)

**JPP 23: An Empty House (Part 2).**

 **Hoenn Region**

 **Littleroot Town**

May ran through the chaotic town as riots occured all around her, with the sky now covered with gray clouds. The 14-year old girl was trying to make it back home to see if her family was alright. The electricity had come back on, so all electrical items were up and running again. A green car then pulled up beside her and she stopped in her tracks. The window on the right front passenger door rolled down, revealing a woman, with black hair and brown eyes, in the driver's seat. The front of her hair went past her shoulders and the back of it stopped at her upper-back.

"Excuse me, young lady. I don't know you, but...could you use a ride?" The woman asked.

"Uh...actually, yes. Thank you." Said May before opening the front passenger door and getting inside the car and closing the door back. The window then rolled back up and the car drove off.

"People are sarce lately. I'm just trying to be nice. Where are you headed?" The woman said.

"It's about three miles up ahead, but as close as you can get." Said May.

"You don't live in the Littleroot Town neighborhood, do you?" The woman asked.

"Yes, i do. Do you know it?" May said.

"A friend of mine lives there. Lindsy Morris? The blond-haired girl from channel 7 news?" Said the woman.

"Yeah, my Dad knows her husband. They live in our neighborhood." May answered.

"Not anymore. They dedicated the new news cast to her today. She and her husband and family were on a plane when it crashed into a building and exploded, killing everyone on board. The whole family's gone." Said the lady.

"Wow. This is unbelievable." Said May.

Tears wailed in the lady's eyes. "Oh, just to apologize ahead of time, if i start crying, i...(Crying) This is just terrible what's happened."

"Have you lost your pokemon?" May asked.

"(Crying) Every last one of them." The woman answered, with tears running down her face.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Said May. "Have you lost people?"

"(Crying) About a few nieces and nephews. They were all on a bus to a children's camp with a bunch of other kids when it just stopped working, along with every other vehicle, and got hit by a delivery truck. Both vehicles went over the bridge and into the water, killing everyone on board the bus, including the drivers of both vehicles." The woman explained.

"Oh. Sorry." Said May.

"How about you? Have you lost all of your pokemon?" The lady asked.

"Yeah." Said May in a sad tone.

"How 'bout people? Have you lost any loved ones?" The woman asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm just heading back home from town." Said May.

"Well...good luck." Said the woman. "Listen, you want me to wait for you when you get there, in case you need a ride somewhere?"

"No. Thanks anyway. I have a bike." Said May. "I may need to head back into town to get to the airport for a flight to the Alola region. My little brother's probably there right now, all alone in this...this...chaos."

"I head Littleroot Airport is closed." Said the woman.

"Since when?" May asked.

"They just announced it on the radio. Runways are full of crashed planes, terminals are full of people. You-you can't get near the place." Said the woman.

"Oh, no." Said May.

"Well...here's the Littleroot Town neighborhood." Said the woman before stopping the car.

"Thanks." Said May before taking her seat-belt off. "Uh...can i offer you anything?"

"(Crying) No. I'm just glad to be able to help someone, you know? It's kind of tough right now. You could pray for me though, if you think of it. I don't know if...I don't think i can do this." Said the woman.

"I...guess i'm not much for praying." Said May.

"(Crying) Don't worry...you will be." Said the woman.

With all of that said, May got out of the car and closed the door. She watched as the car turned around and drove off, thinking about the lady's last words to her. The 14-year old then ran off for her house.

 **/**

May soon arrived at her house and ran up to the front door. She tried opening the door, but quickly realized it was locked. She knew that her parents weren't home, because her Dad had flown off to the Sinnoh region her Mom had to be gone because the car was gone. She then looked and saw that the small window had been shattered and used that as a way to get into the house. She then landed on the couch and then got to her feet.

The brown-haired girl looked around the inside of the house. It looked the same as always. In fact, to be honest, it felt like her Mom had just gone a moment, like she had come home before her and in a minute she'd hear her mother pull into the driveway. The engine would turn off...the sound of the car door opening and being shut firmly...the faint sound of steps...then the seal of the front door giving as it was pushed in...and her mother would be standing there on the other side of the door. But for some unknown reason...she knew that was never going to happen.

"Mom?! Are you hear?! Mom?!" May called...but there was no answer. She then thought back to that morning she spent with her family.  
 **##################################################################################**

Earlier that morning, May and her Mom and Dad were in the kitchen, where her mother was standing at the stove, cooking, and she was sitting at the table, looking at something on her poke-gear.

"Norman, coffee's ready." Said Caroline.

"Thanks, but no, thanks." Said Norman, standing in the kitchen.

"Can i get you anything else?" Caroline asked.

"No, i'm late." Said Norman.

"Max, come say bye to your Dad before he leaves!" Caroline called.

"Does the radio have to be that loud?" Norman asked.

"Sorry?" Said Caroline before turning down the radio, which was resting on the counter right next to the stove where she was standing.

"Hey, Dad." Said Max as he ran into the kitchen through the doorless doorway, with his Treecko at his side. "Hey there, sis." He said as he looked at May.

"Hi." Said May, not taking her eyes off the screen of her poke-gear.

"Morning, partner." Said Norman.

"So where you goin' today?" Max asked, looking at his Dad.

"Sinnoh. I'm going there for a gym leader's convention. I'll be back in a couple of days." Said Norman.

"Get ready for the airport, Max. The flight to Alola leaves in the next hour or so." Said Caroline.

"Alright. See ya later, Dad. Sis." Said Max.

"Bye, son. Have a nice flight." Said Norman.

"Okay." Said Max before he and Treecko ran out of the kitchen.

Caroline walked up behind Norman. "He looks so much like you when you were his age."

"Look, i really have to go. I'll try to call you before i leave." Said Norman.

"Okay. Sure you don't want some toast or something?" Caroline said.

"No, no. Thanks anyway." Said Norman.

"I love you." Caroline said.

"I love you too, honey." Said Norman before turning to his daughter. "I love you, May."

"Uh-huh, yeah, you too." Said May, not taking her eyes off the screen of her poke-gear.

With all of that said, Norman walked out of the kitchen to get prepared to leave for the airport.  
 **##################################################################################**

"I love you too, Mom." Said May back in the present time. "I wish i had the chance." She said as tears ran down her face. "Mom. I wish i had that moment back again."

She then walked over to a brown double glass door display cabinet and looked at all of the pictures of her and her family and pokemon that were inside. "Heh. (Sniffs) All these pictures. The care you and Dad took to make this place a home."

Looking at the pictures then made the 14-year old brown-haired girl burst into sobs as she covered her face with her hands before falling to the floor on her knees. "(Crying) Mom...Dad...what happens now? (Sobs) What do i do...now?"

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 24.**


	24. JPP 24: The Dream Visitor

**JPP 24: The Dream Visitor.**

Inside professor Oak's laboratory, the Sherllder tent was set up and Delia and the kids were all inside of it, sound asleep in their sleeping bags. Everyone except for Evan, who was sweating all over and tossing and turning in his sleep.

"Evan." Whispered a voice.

A sweaty Evan continued to toss and turn in his sleep as the voice continued.

"Evan." The voice whispered again.

Evan then slowly opened his eyes and saw the black shadow figure of Giratina in it's origin form, floating over him with it's glowing red eyes staring down at him.

"You are no savior." Said the beautiful, seductive voice of Giratina telepathically in Evan's mind. "Who are you?"

Evan remained silent as he stared up at Giratina.

"Why did Suicune choose you to tell the truth to these foolish humans?" Giratina asked.

Evan still remained silent.

"Answer...me." Said Giratina.

Evan stayed quiet for a minute. "You don't know the answers. You don't know what's going to happen...do you? You don't know how it's going to end." Said the boy in his mind. He and Giratina were comunicating with each other telepathically.

"Who...are you?" Giratina asked. "I demand you tell me." She said as one of her tentacles reached down for Evan's neck.

"Don't touch me!" Said Evan, making Giratina withdraw her tentacle.

"Never, ever...lay your hands on me." Said Evan.

"Or what...human child? I'll drop dead?" Giratina asked. "Let me show you Arceus's precious world...in eight years." She lowered her tentacle down to Evan and it's red, sharp nail phased through his forehead, causing the boy the shut his eyes tight, bare and grit his teeth, and wince in pain, follow by darkness enveloping the tent.

 **/**

Evan then opened his eyes and saw that he was in outer space, staring at the bright, blue planet Earth, with the black shadow figure of Giratina behind him. They both watched the planet Earth as fireballs rained down all over it until it turned a firey red.

Giratina and Evan then zoomed forward towards the Earth, entering it's atmosphere, and Evan looked down at the now burning surface of the planet and it's burning cities and running and screaming people as fireballs fell from the sky and crashed into the cities and destroyed buildings. The 10 year old boy then got down on his kness, put his hands together, closed his eyes and began praying in his mind to Arceus.

"Is that it?" Giratina asked, hearing Evan's prayers to Arceus. "Is that all you can do?"

Evan, however, just ignored Giratina and continued on praying.

"I'm watching you, little boy. So go on. Walk like a normal child...talk like a child...behave like a child. But i'm watching you." Said Giratina. "I may not know the future, but i know this. Your friends, Delia and those other children, are doomed. Her son, Ash, and all of his friends, are doomed. Humanity...is doomed. The whole world...is doomed."

 **/**

A sweaty Evan's eyes then opened.

"Because it's lost." Said Giratina, still hovering over Evan. "Everyday and every hour it's lost, and you know it. Your little true stories can't save these foolish humans. I tell you **CHAOS RULES! AND I AM IT'S QUEEN!** "

Evan's eyes then shot open as he sat up in his sleeping bag, sweating all over. The 10 year old boy looked at his surroundings and saw that he was inside the Shellder tent and that Carly, Justin. Lindsy and Trevor were all sound asleep in their sleeping bags. He was glad to see that his awakening hadn't disturbed them.

"Man, what a dream." Said Evan in whispering tone. He then noticed that Delia's sleeping bag was empty, and realized that she was gone. The 10 year old then got out of his sleeping bag, exited the tent and saw Delia exiting the lab and followed after her.

 **...**

Delia exited the back of the building and entered into the backyard. She then stopped in her tracks a few feet away from the home and remained silent before falling to her knees.

Evan then stopped at the open back door and looked out at the backyard and saw Delia standing in it. Reality of the situation was sinking in. The pokemon were gone, right off the face of the Earth, and Evan knew that Delia had no idea if Ash was alright or if any of his other pokemon he had taken with him had suffered the same fate or not.

"The pokemon. The pokemon. The pokemon." Delia said over and over and over again.

Evan found it almost unbelievable that this was the same woman who, only a few hours ago, was laughing hysterically at a movie and had been so vibrant. He entered into the backyard and walked up to Delia from behind and laid a hand on her left shoulder. If only there was some way to make her feel better.

"Evan...this can't be real. I mean, surely this is some horrible nightmare that i'll wake up from any minute." Said Delia.

Evan had felt the same way from the moment he'd learned the pokemon were missing. Still, he knew better than to think so. Especially after Suicune's visit. "I don't think so, Miss K. As much as i want to think that, i can't."

That broke Delia into sobs, and Evan wondered if he should have said that. But it was too late, it had already been said. A stab of guilt shot through Evan's heart.

"I'm going back to bed." Said Delia before rising to her feet and heading back towards the home of professor Oak.

Evan gazed at Delia sadly. "Please, Arceus, help her. And please help Ash and his friends." He silently prayed. The 10 year old boy then headed back towards the house to return to the tent and resume sleeping, hoping his prayers would be answered.

However, it would take a lot more than just praying for him, Delia, those kids, Ash, his friends, and the rest of the world to survive. They may survive this one night, but can they survive...the aftermath?

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 25.**


	25. JPP 25: The Reveal

**JPP 25: The Reveal.**

The next morning, Delia woke up suddenly inside the tent. She sat up in her sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes, then looked and saw that all of the kids were still sound asleep in her sleeping bags. Delia yawned and got out of her sleeping bag, put her slippers on, and exited the tent.

In the bathroom, Delia stood at the sink and turned the faucet on. She then placed both of her hands under the faucet and it filled her palms with water. The brown-reddish haired woman splashed her face with then washed her face with the cold water that was in the palm of her hands, then turned the faucet off and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"This is the worst time of my life." Delia thought. "I thought my husband's death in (1989) was devastating, but this is even worse. How am i going to tell Ash? What will i tell him? That all of his pokemon just disappeared without a trace?"

Moaning, she leaned against the sink, shaking her head, with both of her hands resting on it. "And how is Ash? He should have called long before now. Has he disappeared too?" She thought.

"Miss Ketchum? Are you alright?" Came a voice.

Delia turned around to see Evan standing behind her. "(Sighs) No, i'm not. Ash still hasn't called." She stated in a sad tone. "Oh, Evan! What am i gonna do if Ash is gone too? How will i cope with losing my husband and my son? And-and my Mr. Mime? Isn't it enough that i've already lost my-my..." She put her face in her hands.

"Your husband?" Evan asked.

Delia's hands dropped to her sides and she nodded.

"Miss K...you think all of the pokemon were snatched away by some evil force from outer space, don't you?" Said Evan.

"They must have been, Evan. And this is most likely what the news and media will theorize too. If the news's theory is right, then they were." Said Delia.

Evan shook his head. "The news's theory will not be right, Miss K. In fact, they'll be dead wrong. What i told you and the others last night was true. Ho-Oh did take the pokemon. It took them to Arceus's dimension where Arceus gave them all new bodies. Them and every other pokemon on the planet. Every pokemon egg too. Not only that, Ho-Oh resurrected every pokemon who's died from the first century to now. Ash's pokemon, your Mr. Mime and the kids' pokemon all have new bodies, Miss K." The boy paused. "I forgot to add-Arceus is going to help your son get back home to you. He told me to tell you that."

"Told you to tell me that?" Delia stared at Even. "How? And for that matter, how do you know all this?"

A golden light then enveluped Evan. "I'm a legendary." He said before taking the shape of another figure. The light soon died down, revealing Entei, a legendary pokemon of Johto, standing in Evan's place. Evan had been Entei all this time.

Delia's eyes widened in shock as she backed up. She could barely comprehend what she was hearing and seeing. For a moment, it felt as if she'd lost all ability to speak. Finally, she was able to respond to Evan's claim and new appearance. "No way." Was all she could say as she gaped up at her legendary pokemon friend.

"It is true." Said Entei in a deep, handsome, manly voice, not moving his mouth. He was speaking to Delia telepathically.

Delia still didn't believe it. Was she hallucinating? Or having a bad dream? If only she was? She would love to wake up and find out that none of what happened last night had happened.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, another form appeared. It was Suicune. "It is true. My name is Suicune, and both Entei and i are legendaries...sent by Arceus...the creator of this world and universe." Said Suicune in her beautiful, heavenly, angelic voice.

Delia's right hand flew to her mouth. This was too much. Her new friend, Evan, was a legendary pokemon, and now there was another legendary standing in her bathroom. "Are-are you one of the two friends Entei told me about? The one he called Sabriana?"

Suicune nodded.

Delia gaped at her for a long moment, then at Entei. "What-what are you doing here? Why has Arceus sent you to us? Because we lost our pokemon?" Delia's voice trembled.

"Well..." Entei hesitated. "Yes and no."

By this time, tears had started to stream down Delia's face. Tears of fear, tears of grief, tears she'd thought she'd used up. "What do you mean?" She nearly shrieked.

This time Suicune responded. "Arceus sent us here because he knew you would need his love at this time as you never have before. What Entei, here, told you about the vanishings-the ascension- is true. Ho-Oh has taken all pokemon off the Earth and into Arceus's dimension. They are now, at this moment, standing before him, recieving rewards for service. And they will stay in his dimension for the next eight years."

"Something terrible's going to happen, isn't it? That's why Ho-Oh took them." Delia paused. "And it took all of the pokemon off the Earth, you say?"

Suicune nodded. "All pokemon, all legendaries, and all pokemon eggs. And yes, a terrible time is coming upon the world. Arceus wanted to protect all of the pokemon from it, and he did. Your Mr. Mime is safe in his custody, Delia, and so are all of your son's pokemon and those children's pokemon. You don't have to fear for them anymore."

"That is right, Delia. Your Mr. Mime, your son's pokemon, and those children's pokemon are not only safe, they have new bodies that can never be hurt. Or grow old. Or die. And so do all of the other pokemon." Said Entei. "Your Mr. Mime and all the rest of the pokemon are alive and well. And for all the pokemon who died over the years and centuries while here on Earth...they will never die again. And your Mr. Mime will never know what it is to die or suffer."

"What does Arceus want me to do?" Delia asked.

"Accept the truth of what we just told you." Suicune said. "Bask in Arceus's love. Listen for his voice. In the dark period that it approaching, you will need his love, his protection, and his guidance as you've never needed it before."

"That dark time may be sooner than you think. When Ash learns of this, he will do everything in his power to try to save the world...again. He's a hero and he has a history of saving the planet." Said Delia.

"I know." Suicune said. "He is not is not in any kind of danger, Delia...not even now. Now, he will be soon...But Arceus is working on a plan to get your son back to you even as i speak. He's going to send a legendary into Ash's life to help him see the truth and to get back to you safely."

Delia smiled. "As Entei, here, helped me."

"So...do you recieve what we have just told you?" Entei asked.

"Yes. Every word of it." Said Delia.

Entei and Suicune were each then engulfed by a golden light, and Suicune disappeared while the golden light that enveloped Entei died down, revealing him to have transformed back into his 10-year old human boy form of Evan.

"Good. Very good." Said Even with his little boy voice. "Now, let's go get the others up, have breakfast, and then share with them the good news."

"Alright...let's tell them." Said Delia.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

"Pray for Ash, and put him in Arceus's hands. And professor Oak. Arceus is looking out for them, Miss K...and for you." Said Evan.

Delia raised her now tear-stained face and nodded before putting her hands together and closing her eyes. "Please, Arceus, take care of Ash and bring him home. And protect professor Oak."

"Amen." Said Evan before Delia opened her eyes and dropped her hands to their sides. "Miss Ketchum...does your home town, by any chance, happen to have a church around here somewhere?"

"Why, yeah, as a matter of fact, we do. We have one in town, it's called the Pallet Town Church. Why do you ask?" Delia asked.

"Do you think that, maybe, we could head over there after we eat breakfast? I'd really like to see what it looks like." Said Evan.

"Why, of course, dear." Said Delia.

"Thanks. I'll get dressed for the day while you make breakfast, okay?" Said Evan.

"It's a deal." Said Delia.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 26.**


	26. JPP 26: The Hospital

**JPP 26: The Hospital.**

Inside the Ecruteak City hospital, on the third floor, 16-year old Vicent was pacing the floor back and forth, trying to make sense of what had happened with all of the pokemon disappearing off the face of the Earth, and his parents' deaths, with 17-year old Jimmy sitting in his seat.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe they're gone." Said Vincent, refering to his parents' deaths.

"Dude." Said Jimmy.

"How do you explain it, Jim? My parents are dead and my pokemon are all gone." Said Vincent.

"You have to be strong, we'll get through this." Jimmy said.

"This is the work of Ho-Oh, Jimmy. I'm telling you, something's not right." Said Vincent.

"Here, let me get you something to eat." Jimmy asked as he stood up from her seat and grabbed Vincent by the arm, stopping him in his tracks. "Do you want a sandwich? Maybe a soda?"

"I want Marina." Said Vincent, jerking his arm away from Jimmy. "She couldn't have made it out of that chaotic carnival all by herself with all of that chaos going on."

"Marina's a tough girl, Vin. She knows how to take care of herself." Jimmy assured.

"But why wouldn't she call? She must be in a position where she can't." Said Vincent.

The elevator doors then opened and out ran Morty and officer Jenny, getting Jimmy's and Vincent's attention. The gym leader and the officer ran up to the two teenage boys.

"Officer Jenny, Morty. What are you guys doing here? " Said Jimmy.

"Are you Vincent Jackson?" Jenny asked Jimmy.

"No, he is." Said Jimmy, pointing at Vincent.

"Did you my pokemon? Is it about my Marina?" Vincent asked.

"Calm down, Vincent." Said Jimmy.

"WHAT?!" Said Vincent.

"Uh, there's no easy way to say this, Vincent. Your girlfriend's name is Marina, right?" Said Jenny.

"Yes, what happened?" Vincent asked.

"We found your girlfriend at the carnival under the destroyed kite flyer ride." Said Jenny.

"Is she okay?" Vincent asked.

"Sit down, Vincent." Said Morty.

"Tell me about my girlfriend!" Said Vincent.

"The wreckage at the carnival was pretty bad back there...but our rescue workers were able to get Marina out of the wrecked ride and bring her here to the hospital. When we got her here, she asked about you and Jimmy and if the two of you were alright. I told her you were both fine and were here at the hospital." Said Jenny.

"So she's okay?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. She didn't have a scratch on her when we found her. But we brought her here for observation. You know, to be on the safe side." Said Jenny.

"What about her pokemon? Where are they?" Jimmy asked.

"We didn't find any pokemon at the scene. But we did find her backpack. Now, they could've got scared and ran off in the chaos and got lost somewhere in the carnival or down town...but we noticed a bunch of open, empty pokeballs on the ground. She was very heartbroken when we told her about." Said Jenny.

"Oh, no." Said Vincent. "What floor is she on?"

"She's on the first floor down." Said Jenny.

"Thanks." Said Vincent before running off towards the elevator.

"Vincent, where are you going?!" Jimmy shouted.

Now standing at the elevator, Vincent pressed the button and then turned to face Jimmy. "I have to see for myself!"

"You need to stay here!" Said Jimmy.

"If her pokemon are still at the carnival or lost somewhere in the city, i'm going to find them! Stay with her until i get back!" Said Vincent as the elevator doors opened. He then got inside the elevator and pressed a button, and the doors closed.

"I'm sorry, officer Jenny. He found out his parents died in a ship-sinking a little earlier after all of this happened. And now this?" Jimmy said before his poke-gear started ringing.

"I am sorry." Said officer Jenny.

"Thank you for letting us know." Said Jimmy.

"You're welcome. I'll radio the force and let them know that the search for the pokemon has been called off. Sorry for your loss." Said Jenny.

"Thank you." Said Jimmy.

Jenny then walked off towards the elevator, leaving Morty and Jimmy alone.

Jimmy then reached into his right pocket, got out his gray poke-gear, and answered it. "Hello?"

"Jimmy. It's Lyra, are you alright?" Came the voice of Lyra on Jimmy's poke-gear.

"I'm okay. Vincent ran out of the hospital to see the accident." Said Jimmy.

"Accident?" Lyra questioned.

"Marina was hanging out at the carnival here in Ecruteak City. Story is she was there when all of the pokemon disappeared and the chaos erupted. She was found underneath some wreckage of a kite flyer ride by the rescue workers. She's okay, but all of her pokeballs were found at the scene open and empty. And you know what that means." Said Jimmy.

"Her pokemon are gone." Said Lyra.

"Looks that way. From what officer Jenny told me, Marina's takin' it hard. And Vincent want's to see for himself. Trouble is his parents are gone too. They got killed when the ship they were on sunk into the ocean after it stopped working when all of the pokemon on it disappeared. Plus all of the pokemon at the carnival are gone too. All of them. From what the news said, every pokemon at that carnival was beamed up into the sky. The police and rescue workers found about a hundred sets of open, empty pokeballs." Said Jimmy.

"My, this gets worse with every phone call. Tell Vincent i'm thinking about him. I mean, if he wants to talk, i'm here." Said Lyra.

"I don't think he wants to talk to anybody...unless you've got some answers." Said Jimmy.

"That's one thing i don't have, Jim." Said Lyra.

"It's pretty bad. Wish you were out here with us." Said Jimmy.

"Oh, do you?" Lyra asked.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh. Well, if you wanted me around, it would be the first time." Said Lyra.

"Well, this is the kind of time when maybe i change my mind." Said Jimmy.

"About me? I doubt it." Said Lyra.

"Lyra, for once, can't you think of somebody other than yourself?" That was one of the reasons why we broke up last year." Said Jimmy.

"If there's some kind of memorial service for Vincent's parents, tell him i'll try to be there, alright?" Said Lyra.

"You'll try?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, that's all i can promise. You can imagine what's going on here in Unova. All of the pokemon are missing and all airports, bus stations, train stations and shipports have been closed down until further notice. And you can imagine what's going on with the news. They have to put reports together from around the world and do something people can understand." Said Lyra.

"Vincent's afraid it was Ho-Oh who was behind the disappearances of all of the pokemon." Said Jimmy.

This caught Morty's attention. Ho-Oh was behind all of the world's pokemon race's disappearance? Why?

"He really thinks that?" Lyra asked.

"Yeah. Not me. I've heard that prophecy over a hundred times growing up. It says that when Ho-Oh returns to Earth, the hearts of humans and pokemon would be joined as one." Said Jimmy.

"I'm starting to think that maybe that last part of the prophecy isn't true." Said Lyra.

"You know good and well that our parents raised us up on that prophecy, just like every other parent does their kids in the Johto region. That part is as much as true as the rest of it is." Said Jimmy.

"Apparently." Said Lyra. "Uh...tell Vincent i'm thinking about him. I'll talk to you later." She said before ending the call.

Jimmy then placed his poke-gear back inside his pocket. "So Morty, what do you think about all this..." He cut himself off when he turned and saw that Morty was gone. "Morty? Morty?" He said as he looked around for the gym leader, to no avail. "That's strange. I wonder where he went off to." The 17-year old then ran off towards the elevator to head down to the first floor and check up on Marina.

 **/**

On the first floor, 15-year old Marina, with her right wrist in a black wrist brace, was in a hospital room, sitting on a hospital bed, watching the news on a T.V. On the screen was a male news reporter, sitting at a desk in a rolling chair.

"Hi, i'm news reporter, David Edwards, coming to you live at the Ecruteak City news station about the disappearances, which keep coming in from all over the globe, confirming it as true. To say that the world is in a state of shock right now would be to understate the situation. The event seems to have taken place at the same time all over the world, just about three hours ago. Suddenly, and without warning, literally every last pokemon was just beamed up into the sky by some unknown force. A few eyewitness accounts of these disappearances have not been clear, but one thing is certainly sure: All of the pokemon who were living on this Earth just a few hours ago are not here now. Speculation is running high that some alien force from outside our system has declared war on our planet. We have recorded footage now of a number of sites reporting what actually happened at the moment of the disappearances. The first is from the Pokemon Center in Olivine City. Julie Karlos says that." Said the male reporter known as David.

The image of David was then replaced by the image of a female news reporter, standing outside of the Olivine Pokemon Center, with a wireless microphone in her right hand.

"That's right, David, we do have video. Now this tape was just forwarded to us. This is home video shot by the owner of the pokemon egg, 15-year old Colton Dane." Said the female reporter known as Julie before she was replaced by the recorded footage of a baby blue pokemon egg that was resting on a pink, soft pillow and glowing, with Nurse Joy and Chansey standing around it.

"Alright, little one, you're doing great. Just keep glowing." Nurse Joy said.

"You're doin' great, man, almost there." Said the voice of 15-year old Colton Dane, speaking to the egg.

"Almost there." Nurse Joy repeated. "Keep glowing now. Now i need you to push. Push!"

The egg continued glowing until it started to glow a bright white color. A golden beam of light then came through the ceiling and shined down on the egg and it was beamed up to the ceiling, where it phased through it like a ghost.

"Oh, no!" Nurse Joy said.

"My egg!" Said Colton as the camera dropped to the floor.

"Right there." Said the voice of Julie. "You saw two beams of gold light phase through the ceiling like ghosts. Now, besides the egg disappearing, we'll back the tape up." She said before the scene on the T.V. started rewinding itself. "We want you to watch the back left corner of the shots as we run it in slow motion."

The footage then stopped rewinding and began to black in slow motion.

"The Chansey in the corner is watching the egg hatch. And at precisely this point...there." Said Julie before the footage froze at the scene of the beam coming through the ceiling and shining down on the egg, along with another gold beam coming through the ceiling and shining down on Chansey. "Another gold beam of light phases through the ceiling and shines down on the Chansey for a fraction of a second before being beamed up through the ceiling, leaving it's nurse hat behind to drop from the ceiling to the floor." She explained before the tape started playing regularly again, with both Chansey and the egg being beamed up through the ceiling, leaving Chansey's nurse hat behind, causing it to drop from the ceiling to the floor. "Frankly, i'm at a loss for words."

The video was then replaced by the image of David.

"Thank you, Julie." Said David. "And yet another bizarre development..." The T'V screen went black, shutting off.

Marina sat on the hospital bed, holding the remote, having used it to turn off the TV. She was completely shocked and stunned, with tear-filled eyes. She sat the remote on the bed and laid down on the bed on her right side and began to cry.

Jimmy then opened the door and saw the back of Marina lying on the hospital bed on her right side.

"Uh...Marina..." Jimmy asked before he entered inside the room and walked up to Marina's bed. "are you okay?"

"(Crying) They're all gone." Marina answered. "Not just the trainers' pokemon...the wild pokemon too."

"I know." Said Jimmy. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you at the carnival, Marina. I know that must have been very tramatic for you."

"(Crying) I was watching the news just now before you came in. It's not just here...it's all over the world. They say all of the pokemon on Earth have been missing since it happened." Said Marina.

"I know." Said Jimmy. "So...everything okay?"

"The ex-ray showed it was just a sprained wrist." Marina said. "It's weird that i had a bad feeling about today and things turned out this way."

"Just a coincidence." Said Jimmy.

"Oh, come on, Jimmy." Said Marina before she sat up on the bed, facing her friend. "That fortune teller knew something bad was going to happen."

"I mean, she kept everything so general. How could she be wrong?" Said Jimmy.

"However it happened...i owe Morty and officer Jenny big time. I was afraid i was never going to get out of that ride." Said Marina.

"You know, all kinds of people were looking for you." Said Jimmy.

"(Crying) Yeah...i know." Said Marina before she buried her face in her legs and rapped her arms around them and started sobbing.

Jimmy then sat on the bed beside Marina and hugged her. "It's okay, Marina. It's okay." He assured while comforting the girl.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 27.**


	27. JPP 27: Vanishings Explained

**JPP 27: Vanishings Explained.**

May rode through Littleroot Town on her bike as it poured down rain from the cloudy sky. The 14-year old girl was trying to find a place to stay at. She had left her home and neighborhood because she couldn't bare to stay there after what had happened with all of the pokemon disappearing. She knew she should've stayed home and waited for her Mom to return, but somehow she knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon with all of the disasters occuring around town due to the disappearances of the pokemon.

The one good thing about the rain was that it had stopped all of the riots, as no one was outside in town. They were most likely indoors because of the rain that was pouring down all over town, nonstop.

May soon arrived at the place she had been looking for and drove up to the building, where she got off her bike, leaned it up against the building's wall and ran over to the glass double doors and opened the right glass door and ran inside. The building she had ran into was titled ' **LITTLEROOT TOWN HOMELESS SHELTER.'**

Just inside, it was empty, but lit, and she could hear a distant buzz of people's voices. She walked through the room and made her way down the hallway, following the distant voices as they grew louder as she went down, with the quiet shelter making her uneasy. When she finally reached the end of the hall, she paused a second before a door and could hear the voices of the people behind it. The teenager then opened the door, entered inside, and closed the door behind her.

The inside of the room was filled with all kinds of people.

There were kids. Kids milling about with a handful of adults. Kids maybe 13 or even-

Even-

"Max!" May shouted.

The boy stopped and then after a second that felt like eternity, turned to face May, and it was him. Max, her little brother. He was okay.

May rushed over to where Max was and hugged him. "Oh, my gosh, i'm so sorry." She said in a rush. "I thought you were gone."

"So did i. I thought it was just me." Max said.

"What-what happened?" May asked, letting go of Max.

"I was on the plane with Treecko, heading to the Alola region, when it happened. Everyone on board the plane started freaking out after all of the pokemon were beamed up through the ceiling by gold beams of light, including me. Even one of the flight attendants was tramatized by what had happened. The pilot tried to act brave, but i know he was just as scared as the rest of us were." Max explained. "Anyway, the captain turned the plane around and we landed back at the Littleroot Town airport, where we all got off and i headed home. When i got there, though, there was no one around. Even the pokemon were all gone. And then..."

"Then...what?" May asked.

"I turned on the TV and watched the news. They said it's not just here...it's everywhere. It's all over the world. They say no one's seen a single pokemon since it happened." Said Max.

"I see. Well...what else happened after that?" Said May, trying to stay calm for her brother's sake.

"I ran away from home and came straight here after...after..." The 11-year old boy then burst into tears, sobbing and trying to talk. "(Crying) Mom and Dad are dead! They're dead and they're not coming back! And we're all gonna die-"

"No, no, that's not-"

"(Crying) You have to accept it, you have to accept the truth." Max said desperately, cutting May off. "You have to believe, you have to. What if something happens to you? They left a tape with directions, you have to recieve the truth before you get killed!" He said before he hugged his sister, who hugged him back.

"Max, calm down." Said May.

"(Crying) You have to. You have to, please. Mom and Dad are already dead, i can't lose you too. You have to recieve the truth. Ho-Oh will kill everybody who doesn't. He said so-!"

"It's okay, it's okay, i will. Shh, it's okay. I will." May said, having no idea what she was promising.

Both siblings then released each other from the hug, and Max took May by the right hand and led her through the room. He almost dragged her to a young man with light blue eyes and long, pale green hair that was in a pony tail that stopped at his back. He also wore a black and white hat on his head.

"Hello. My name is N." The pale green-haired guy said.

"Hi, i'm May."

"You're Max's sister?" N asked.

"Mm-hm." May nodded. "What's going on? Do you know?"

"All of the pokemon in the world have disappeared." N said. "But i suppose you've surmised as much. The shelter's pokemon staff wasn't a large one, and to the best of my knowledge, all of them are gone now. I was left behind like the rest of humanity."

"Why is this happening?" May asked.

"Well, like the rest of the world, none of us believed that Ho-Oh's prophecy was true. I didn't wanna believe that humanity was going to be punished for it's errors and mistreatment of pokemon. I realize our mistake now." Said N.

May didn't know how to respond to any of this. All of the pokemon in the world disappearing, Ho-Oh's prophecy, humanity being punished for their errors and mistreatment of pokemon? What was going to happen next?

N continued. "There's a video that two people made for humanity. It explains things. Follow me, i'll show it to you." He turned and walked over to a door, with May following close behind, and he opened the door and stood aside, allowing her to enter inside before entering in himself and closing the door. He then turned the lights on so that they could see.

 **/**

May looked at the small room. The only things in the room were a large television on a stand with a VCR with a tape sticking out, and several metal folding chairs. She sat down in one and prepare herself to watch the tape.

N walked up to the TV and pushed the tape into the VCR, and May heard the gears shift into place. The TV screen flickered and jumped and on screen appeared a young man and a young woman inside an empty office, both sitting in a rolling chair behind a desk, with the year date **2001** on the screen. The young man had shaggy blond hair that went down to his neck and yellow eyes, while the young woman had blue eyes and light brown hair in two buns. The woman was sitting on the right while the guy was sitting on the left.

"Hello." Said the blond-haired guy. "Either humanity has been left behind, or you've found this tape. My name is Kevin." He stated as N walked over to the light switch and turned the lights off, with the room's only source of light being the TV screen.

"And i'm Sheena." The young brown-haired woman added. "As you watch this tape, i can only imagine the fear and dispar you face, for this is being recorded for viewing only after the disappearances of Earth's pokemon population. No doubt, the desperate situation you're in has dawned on you. Though you finally admit the truth, all of the pokemon have been taken to Arceus's dimension by the legendary bird, Ho-Oh. Every last one of them. Who then is left to lead us, the lost race of humanity?"

"You are no doubt stunned, shocked, afraid, and confused. Fear not. Arceus is merciful. All is not yet fully lost for us humans. Though we have lost our chance to escape the torments to come in this life, we may yet accept the truth before the end and be forgiven. Though all of the pokemon have left us, this video has instructions for us, so we may know the truth and follow it." Said Kevin.

"First, though, let us explain what has happened. Let us show you, for you'll see it's happened just as the prophecy foretold." Said Sheena. "You won't need this proof by now, because you will have experienced the most shocking event in history. Still, it will help you understand what's happened to you, and, as if that were needed, prove that the rest of the prophecy shall come true as well."

"I thought this was the proof." May thought. Didn't they need to prove that it was what the prophecy said? Wasn't that the whole point?

The image of Kevin and Sheena vanished, replaced by a white text on the screen. It read at the top ' **HO-OH's PROPHECY.'**

 **SHEENA: "A cold dead planet, all dark and dry**

 **until the seed of life came from the sky**

 **shining, carrying the ancient power**

 **a light, giving birth to the first true flower**

 **Oceans born and mountains rise**

 **as the Bringer Of Life returns from the skies**

 **Leaving behind beings moments from their birth**

 **Humans and Pokemon, free to roam upon the Earth**

 **Yet the day will come when evil is born**

 **and life will be devided and end up torn**

 **The Tree Of Beginning, so pure and devine**

 **in the hearts of pokemon it can truly shine**

 **But in the hands of man, vile and greedy**

 **keep it to themselves and not the needy**

 **The ascension of all pokemon, dead and alive, will mark the day**

 **Mankind must repent, plead and pray**

 **For redemption, salvation or face their fate**

 **In the endless flames with sins and hate**

 **Be damned, suffer, scream and cry**

 **for it to return from the darkened sky**

 **To unsee the ground stained in blood**

 **Unhear the cries and tears that flood**

 **Forget the evil upon the world**

 **To decide mankind shall not be judged yet**

 **The Bringer of Life, The Bird Of Fire**

 **with the light of life, give eternal peace...**

 **or the fate for mankind it did not desire**

 **Send them to HeLL with the eternal fire."**

An ancient prophecy? What did that have to do with what happened? May wanted to ask, but the tape continued. The words vanished off the screen and there was the room again with Kevin and Sheena.

"Let me explain what that sentence "The ascension of all pokemon, dead and alive, will mark the day" means." Said Kevin. "When the prophecy mentions the ascension of all pokemon, dead and alive, will mark the day, it means that the disappearances of the pokemon will usher in the seven-year apocalypse. And the ascension means that all of the pokemon have been taken to Arceus's dimension and given new immortal, incorruptible bodies, which are to last for all eternity."

"Is that what happened to all the pokemon?" May thought. "Is that what happened to all the pokemon that disappeared?" They hadn't been abducted by aliens...they'd been taken by Ho-Oh. They'd gone to Arceus's dimension. All of her pokemon had been taken, and she wanted them back. Especially her Skitty. "I'm a horrible person." She thought...but she couldn't stop wanting it.

"When these things have happened, when the pokemon who have already died and those that are still living recieve their immortal bodies, the ascension of the pokemon race will have taken place. Every pokemon that has lived from the first century to now, along with all the living pokemon, have been taken by Ho-Oh to Arceus's dimension." Sheena said.

"As you watch this tape, all of humanity will have already seen the fulfillment of the promise of Ho-Oh when it said it would return and take all of the pokemon to Arceus's dimension." Said Kevin.

"If you're watching this tape, then you know this to be true. All of the pokemon have been literally taken from the Earth, leaving all of humanity behind. All of the living pokemon are gone, as i'm sure, the dead ones and the pokemon eggs. Even all of the extinct prehistoric pokemon are gone. No doubt, many humans will perish due to the event of the world's pokemon race vanishing without a trace. Many of the fatalities will be of babies...men, women...and children. But fear not. For we believe that Arceus will not hold a child accountable for a decision that must be made with heart and mind, fully cognizant of the ramifications. Nor do we believe that he will let a child suffer the consequences of what is to come." Said Sheena.

"That's what happened to Max." May thought, feeling sick.

"However, because they are human, children will certainly be around during the darkest times ahead, all the way down to babies and the unborn." Said Kevin.

"Max." May thought. Max had been left because he was human, along with every other child in the world. Left here. Left behind. Was it horrible to be grateful? Was it wrong to wonder, even still, what kind of a legendary pokemon...?

"I can only imagine the pain and heartache of a world without pokemon, and the deep dispair of trainers and owners who will miss them so. And i hope that there is some silver lining to this. That the world is forced to finally accept that the pokemon have souls, and that the years of humanity's mistreatment of them are wrong, so that the abuse of power need not wait for Ho-Oh's return to be stopped." Said Sheena.

"Perhaps you still have doubts." Kevin said. "Perhaps you are ashamed to admit your mistake and wish to deny it. But know this. Ho-Oh's prophecy said this would occur all around the world. You may have seen your pokemon standing before you, and suddenly they were beamed up into the sky, along with every other pokemon in your sight. I don't envy you that shock, but know it for what it is."

"The prophecy says that humans will perish from fear. That means to me that there will be heart-attacks due to shock, people will commit suicide in their dispair...and you know better than i the chaos that will result from all of the pokemon disappearing from various modes of transportation, with the loss of pokemon who work for the fire department and the police and hospitals of all sorts." Sheena said.

Had they...? May had no idea if any of the police department's pokemon had been taken, but she knew she hadn't seen not one single pokemon since the disappearances-the ascension. But it sounded convincing. At the end of the day the police's pokemon were still pokemon, so surely all of them would be gone too. And things had been in such chaos, like the police didn't have enough help to handle things.

"Depending on when you're viewing this tape, you may have already found that martial law is in effect in many places, with emergency trying to keep evil elements from looting and fighting over the possessions of all those who have perished in the aftermath of this global event. Governements will tumble and there will be international disorder." Said Kevin.

"You may wonder why this has happened." Sheena began. "Some will believe this is the judgement of Arceus on all of mankind. But that is to come later. Strange as this may sound to you after what you've seen, this is Arceus's final effort to get the attention of all of humanity. He is allowing now a vast period of apocalyptic events to come to all of us humans. He has instructed Ho-Oh, the legendary bird, to remove all pokemon from a corrupt world that seeks it's own way and it's own ends. But hope remains for us to find it."

"I believe Arceus's purpose in this is to allow humanity take stock of themselves and leave it's frantic search for pleasure and self-fulfillment, and turn to the truth." Said Kevin.

"Be grateful that our pokemon have not been snatched away by some evil force or some invasion from outer space. That will likely be a common explanation. What sounded ludicrous to you before might sound logical now, but it is not. Don't mourn them. Be glad they have been removed from this planet and spared what is to come." Said Sheena.

"Be warned, for what is to come will be the apocalypse. Only through knowing the truth will you be able to make it through." Said Kevin.

"Be warned. This is what will happen: The prophecy states that there will be a big lie announced to the world with the help of the media and perpetrated by a leader of an alien race." Said Sheena.

"Let me warn you personally to beware of any leader of any kind. He or she may emerge from outer space with his or her alien race, or he or she could already be here on Earth, living amongst us as a human being. This alien leader will turn out to be a great liar who will step forward with lies, signs and wonders that will be so impressive that many will believe he or she is a being from Arceus's dimension. He or she will gain a great following among those of humanity who are still alive at this time, and many will believe this leader is a miracle worker." Said Kevin.

"The aliens will promise strength, peace and security, but the prophecy says they will not keep their promises and will wear down the remaining children who are still alive during this time. By this you may know them. But by then, it will be too late. That is why i warn you to beware now of the alien leader with great charisma trying to take over the world during this terrible time of chaos and confusion. This being in the prophecy is known as the World Leader. As i said before, the aliens will make many promises, but will not keep them. You must trust in the truth of what you know now and nothing and no one else." Said Sheena.

"The prophecy teaches that the vanishing of the pokemon race ushers in a seven-year period of apocalyptic events, during which terrible things will happen. If you have not recieved the truth, your eternal fate is in jeopardy. And because of the cataclysmic events that will take place during this period, your very life is in danger. If you turn to the truth, you may still die during this chaotic time. But fear not. It is better to live in Heaven than in HeLL. It is better to die in the knowledge of the truth and live forever than to live another month during the times of the apocalypse, during the HeLL on Earth." Said Kevin.

"It doesn't make any difference at this point why you're still here on Earth. You may have been too selfish or prideful or busy, or perhaps you simply didn't take the time to examine the truth for yourself. The point now is humanity has another chance. Don't miss it. These are dangerous times. You may not live to accept the truth next month. You may not live to accept the truth tomorrow. Act now." Said Sheena.

"The disappearance of all the pokemon in the world, the chaos, and the despairing of the heartbroken are evidence that what we're saying is true. Accept the truth right now. And resist the lies and efforts of the aliens, who are sure to come to Earth soon. Remember, they will decieve many people. Don't be counted as one of them. It is better to die in this life than lose your place in the next." Said Kevin.

"The aliens coming to Earth is only the beginning. The prophecy also states that the nations of the world will be in great conflict and that many will perish. I believe this chapter is refering to War Of The Worlds 3, an alien, human, thermonuclear war that will wipe out millions of people." Said Sheena.

"Ho-Oh's prophecy is history written in advance. I urge you to find books on this subject or find people who may be or may have been experts. Study so you'll know what is coming and you can be prepared. You can find some hints in the writings of your fellow believers that will help you understand where to look in The Book Of Ho-Oh." Said Kevin.

"You'll find that governments and laws will change, war and inflation will erupt, there will be widespread death and destruction, murder of those who know the truth, rape of women, abuse of women at the hands of their husbands and boyfriends, prostetution of women and young girls, human trafficing of children, child abuse, child molestation, and even a devastating earthquake. Be prepared. The prophecy can guide you, allowing you to protect yourself from the worst of the horrors that will fall on all of humanity. Both good and evil." Said Sheena.

"Arceus loves you, and he wants to assure you of Heaven. You don't need to understand all of this theologically. You can become a believer in the truth right now. You only need know the truth and believe and accept it." Said Kevin.

With all of that said and done, the screen turned blue, replacing the image of Kevin and Sheena, ending the tape.

N then flipped the switched, turning on the lights. "Do you believe?" He asked as he walked up to May.

"Do i believe?" May asked. "Am i suppose to answer that?"

N smiled like it was a joke. "Yes, i'd hope."

"I-it's not so simple as that! What makes them right and not the space aliens or whatever? That the prophecy says so?" Said May.

"Yes." N said simply.

"What does that mean? They said all the pokemon would be saved. So all of them are gone. Does that make the rest true too? I wanted answers. Some explanation for what happened." Said May.

"The prophecy predicted the ascension. How else could it have done so if it were not true? And if it's the truth, then all must be true, or none." Said N. "The explanation...it's very simple. This is the last judgement, and the end times have begun. From now until the end, humanity will face cataclysm after cataclysm. When this is over, only the good will remain. That's Arceus's will."

"But...i thought Ho-Oh was a good legendary pokemon. What kind of a good legendary would take all of the pokemon away from Earth and leave humanity here to die?" May said.

"Careful." N said. "You think i'm wrong. But what if i'm right?"

"That's not what i mean?" May protested. "I'm not arguing if it's true. I just..." She trailed off.

"Do you wanna go where all of your pokemon are?" N asked.

"(Crying) What kind of question is that?!" May shouted, on the verge of hysteria with tears in her eyes.

"It's a question you should ask yourself." N stated.

"(Crying) I don't know where all of my pokemon are! I don't know if they're dead or if they're alive and were abducted or if there's even a difference between those things! I don't know if the rest of my family and all of my friends are dead or alive or..." May's voice was getting higher and higher until her throat felt like it was closing and she couldn't speak anymore.

N patted May on the right shoulder as tears ran down her face. "No one can know, but Arceus." He said, comforting the teenage girl. "Arceus is a loving and caring being, and he will watch over the rest of your family and all of your friends. And if any of them have died in the aftermath of this global catastrophe...i am sure he will welcome them into Heaven."

May sniffed as she wiped tears from her eyes, and then she looked at N.

"Your duty right now is for your own fate. To accept this truth is the greatest thing a human can do. You must accept the truth of what you now know, for that is more important than anything in this world right now." Said N.

May listened to every word N had said and took heed. To see her parents again...to see her pokemon again...to see Skitty...to comfort the panic in her brother's face...she knew what she had to do. "I will."

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 28.**


	28. JPP 28: Second Chance

**JPP 28: Second Chance.**

Back at Kanto, in Pallet Town, inside professor Oak's lab, Delia, Evan and the other kids were all in the laboratory, with the other kids sitting on the floor indian style and Delia and Evan standing in front of them. And everyone had on their house shoes.

"Alright, you guys. Evan wants to talk to you, and i can tell you from experience...you need to listen to him." Said Delia.

"Thanks you, Miss Ketchum." Said Even before focusing on the other kids. "You remember how all of the pokemon disappeared into the sky last night?"

"It isn't as if we're going to forget, Evan, it only happened last night. And all over the world, none the less." Said Carly.

"I still can't believe that all of our pokemon are...gone." Said Trevor.

"(Crying) I know. I miss my Horsea." Said Lindsy, shedding tears.

"I know." Said Evan.

"(Crying) I keep thinking that our pokemon are just off playing somewhere and they'll show up out of the blue any minute. But they're gone. They're not coming back." Said Lindsy as tears ran down her face. "What happened? Where did they go?"

"I, uh, i don't know, Lindsy." Said Carly.

"(Crying) On the news, they're saying it's a space invasion." Said Lindsy.

"Aliens? I doubt that." Evan said.

"(Crying) I know, i didn't believe it either...but what do you think? Where are they?" Lindsy said to Evan.

"Uh...Lindsy, i...i've been thinking a lot about that. You wanna know where i really think they are?" Delia said.

"(Crying) Of course." Said Lindsy.

"I...believe they're in Arceus's world with all of the rest of the world's pokemon." Answered Delia.

"(Crying) What?" Lindsy asked.

"Miss K, come on." Said Justin.

"I really think they've gone to Arceus's world." Said Delia.

"What makes you think that?" Trevor asked.

"Because i told her." Said Evan.

"You told her this? Why?" Carly asked.

"Do you remember how you guys laughed about me telling you that Ho-Oh took all of the pokemon off the Earth and to Arceus's world?" Evan asked.

"We remember." Said Justin.

"Well, it did. Ho-Oh beamed all of the pokemon up into the sky-dead and alive-and took them all off to Arceus's dimension." Said Evan.

"And you think humanity has been left behind?" Said Justin.

"I'm afraid so." Said Evan. "Didn't anyone ever tell you guys the story about Ho-Oh and that it would return someday?"

"Sure. But we thought it was just a story and nothing more. We never took it seriously. Some people got carried away with that stuff." Said Justin.

"Good choice of words." Said Delia.

"What? Oh, fine, Miss K. You don't really believe that, do you?" Trevor said.

"I think i do." Said Delia.

"That's as crazy as the aliens theory." Said Justin.

"Maybe. What's your theory?" Said Delia.

"I'm honest enough to admit i don't know." Said Justin.

"So you don't think i'm being honest?" Delia asked.

"Don't you see? This is the least painful possibility. We all wanna think of our pokemon in a better place with all of the rest of the pokemon race." Said Justin.

"So i'm deluding myself?" Delia asked.

"I don't blame you. Part of me wants to believe that too, but it's just not realistic." Said Justin.

"Realistic. Justin, we the world has lost it's entire pokemon population. They were all beamed up into the sky. All of our pokemon were beamed up into the sky as well, according to Lindsy. Realistic kind of gets redefined, don't you think?" Said Evan.

"You're saying the only logical explanation is Ho-Oh? That it took all of the pokemon and left us humans?" Justin asked.

"That's what i'm saying." Said Evan.

"I don't wanna hear this!" Said Justin.

"Justin...our pokemon are a perfect picture of what happened. If what i'm saying is right, the chosen race is gone, and the nonchosen race is left." Said Evan.

"You think we humans are all bad?" Justin asked.

"Justin, listen, whatever you are, all of humanity is. I'm not judging you. I always called myself a good person because i was raised that way." Said Delia.

"And now you're saying you're not a good person?" Justin asked.

"I don't know, i...i don't wanna think about that right now. All i know is that all of the pokemon in the world are with Ho-Oh in Arceus's dimension. On Arceus's orders." Said Delia.

"Miss K is right. It was Arceus who instructed Ho-Oh to take all of the pokemon to heaven." Evan added.

"Then Arceus is spiteful and hateful and mean to take them! Who wants to go be with a pokemon like that?!" Said Justin.

"If that's where all of our pokemon are, that's where i wanna be." Said Carly.

"Yeah, me too." Trevor added.

"Me three." Lindsy said.

"And me four." Said Delia.

"Well, me too! But not with a pokemon like that! I thought all pokemon were suppose to be loving and kind, but did Ho-Oh or Arceus ever stop to think about us humans for a change? Did they ever care enough to stop and take our feelings into consideration? No! No. We didn't qualify! We got left behind!" Said Justin.

"Stop!" Evan snapped. "I won't listen to this, i won't! If you are upset over what has happened, i am sorry! And if you don't believe that you can have a second chance to be with your pokemon, then i am sorrier still! But for you to sit there and twist your fears, and your anger and your sadness into a hateful grudge against Arceus, well, that makes me very angry! You are looking at a legendary, you guys!" Evan's body began to glow a bright gold and he transformed into Entei and the gold light faded.

"Whoa." Said Trevor in amazement.

"Check it out." Carly added.

"Entei. The legendary pokemon from Johto." Said Lindsy.

"Yes! A legendary sent by Arceus, who thought all he had to do was to bring some healing into the life of a family!" Said Entei telepathically in his beautiful, manly voice. "But you are all that family. My assignment was to help you all through this rough time and heal! And that healing will never be your's until you accept that Arceus did not do this to punish all of you humans for your mistreatment of pokemon or all your other wrong-doings! You should all be grateful and thank him for giving you all a second chance in spite of them!" Said Entei.

"(Crying) But you don't understand. I gave my pokemon pills to keep them going and to win every tornament. I knew that it was, but i didn't care. So i just kept pushing them, and being hard on them and giving them drugs. Oh, gosh, i did this to my pokemon. I'm the reason that they're gone now. I love them, but i did this to them. I mean, no wonder Arceus had Ho-Oh take my pokemon from me. I didn't deserve them." Said Justin, with tears in his eyes.

"Yeah, and...i have a confession to make too. I'm not 9 years old...i'm actually 7. I only said that i was 9 because...i was afraid you guys wouldn't be my friend if you found out my real age. I guess that was Arceus's reason for taking my Horsea away." Said Lindsy.

"But why did you lie about your age?" Carly asked.

"Because whenever i try to play with kids who are older than me, and i tell them my age, they laugh at me and then run away. I really like you guys, and...i didn't wanna scare you off. But in the end, my lying cost me my Horsea...and the rest of the world's pokemon, it seems." Said Lindsy.

"No, it did not. That is not why Arceus took all of the pokemon." Said Entei.

"Then why did he take them then? Is something really bad going to happen?" Carly asked.

"Yes, something bad is going to happen." Said Entei.

"Like what?" Trevor asked.

"Like the apocalypse." Said Entei.

"Apocalypse? As in...the end of the world?" Justin asked.

"Yes. The apocalypse is nearly upon us, so Arceus removed all of the pokemon from the planet to protect them from what is coming. The apocalypse will last for seven years, beginning in (2006) and ending in (2012). Then in (2013), Ho-Oh will return to establish it's 2000-year reign on Earth." Said Entei.

"Okay, so what do we do until then?" Carly asked.

"Arceus, the creator of the universe, has made a decision. The pokemon have been taken off the Earth and chaos has followed afterwards, consuming the world and everything in it. Not even Arceus can stop what is happening or what is soon to happen...and he is not going to try. Instead, he is going to build a brand-new world. But he needs humans to live in it. What would be the point of a world without humans? That is where you all come in. You are the most important pieces in the puzzle. It is a simple role. You have to accept the truth about everything i have just told you, and spread the word to anyone who will listen. The goal is to rescue as many humans as we can from this world-both good and bad-and lead them to the new one. It is an incredible oppertunity. You can help save hundreds,thousands, maybe even millions or billions of humans. In the end, you will all get the chance to spend eternity with your pokemon." Entei explained.

"A deal, huh? We scratch Arceus's back, and he gives us what we want-our pokemon." Said Justin.

"He is giving humanity a second chance. No guarantees. I know you don't think it is right-Arceus taking all of the pokemon-but..."

"It doesn't matter." Said Trevor, cutting Entei off.

"Huh?" Said Entei.

"Arceus is using this global disaster as one last attempt to get humanity's attention. Something like that should infuriate us to no end. But...for whatever reason, i don't feel angry. It's like there's a hole where my pokemon use to be." Said Trevor.

"I think i know what you mean. I feel the same way." Said Lindsy. "It all happened just last night. I remember it clearly, but the feelings of anger and sadness? They're gone all of a sudden."

"Maybe that's how Arceus want's it. Maybe emotions in us humans just distract us from what he wants us to do. So he got rid of them for us." Said Justin.

"Maybe he did. And maybe taking all of the pokemon was part of his plan too. But we can't expect to understand everything he does." Said Carly.

"Millions of years ago, darkness was unleashed and this world began to be consumed. Millions of years. That is what it took to destroy all of creation and twist it into the world you live in today. And when this is over, there will barely be anything left at all." Said Entei.

"And when the seven-year apocalypse has ended in (2012), the bells will toll, Ho-Oh will return and the world will end. Is that what you told us?" Lindsy asked.

"Yes. But when that time comes, Ho-Oh will finally return, and it will begin it's 2000-year reign on Earth." Entei answered.

"Right. And in the meantime, we've got some people to help save." Said Trevor.

"Yes. As many as you can. Remember, every human you leave behind will be lost to the darkness for all eternity." Said Entei.

"Ugh, this makes no sense. I mean, i can understand Arceus wanting you guys in his new world, but why would he want me there? I'm the reason my pokemon are gone in the first place. I mean, i get that he took all of the pokemon off the Earth to spare them from what's coming. But i also think that he took mine away from me because i was always pushing them, being hard on them and making them take drugs to win." Said Justin.

"You do not know that. I do not know that." Said Entei. "There are great mysteries in this world that we do not understand. Only Arceus does. But this i do understand. That no mistake that any of you have ever made is bigger than Arceus's power to fix it. All of your pokemon are with Arceus in his dimension right now as we speak, and have been given immortal bodies, along with every other pokemon in the world-both dead and alive. They have found their eternal place in Arceus's world. Isn't it time for you now?"

Tears wailed in all of the kids' eyes and tears filled Delia's eyes. All of the kids smiled back at Entei, who smiled back at them, and Delia smiled too, know that the kids had accepted everything that Entei just said.

 **POKEMON**  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review.**

 **See you in Chapter 29.**


	29. JPP 29: The Disappearance

**JPP 29: The Disappearance.**

Annie and Oakley, now wearing jetpacks on their backs, ran along the tour road towards the exit of the park compound.

"That was easy." Said Oakley.

"Now all we have to do is get out of here." Annie added.

The two female Rocket spies came to the gate exit, but they saw a little Kabuto in the way.

"Move it, you stupid rock!" Oakely yelled at the Kabuto.

The Kabuto whimpered and ran into the bushes.

Oakley grunted in satisfaction, but then the same Kabuto jumped in front of her and Annie, with it's evolved form, Kabutops, by it's side. The two spies were startled when the Kabutops charged at them with it's sword-like claws.

"Yikes. We better use our jetpacks." Annie said.

"Good idea." Oakley added.

Both girls pushed a button on their jetpacks, but the Kabutops got to them first. The Kabutops sliced through Annie's and Oakley's jetpacks, exploding them, therefore sending both of them flying away. But before they were blasted off the island and out to the ocean, they had dropped their breifcases, which landed in a tall tree, and only one egg fell out of Oakley's briefcase while none fell out of Annie's.  
 **##################################################################################**

Team Rocket had sneaked into the helicopter hanger beside the management building.

"I told yas we was gonna find dem helicopters here." Said Meowth.

"This is so exciting!" James said with excitement in his voice.

"Quiet!" Jessie snapped. "Do you want us to blow our cover?"

Meowth walked up to the largest helicopter. "We can use dis one ta fit in loads of pokemon!"

"But we won't be able to fit in." Said James.

"Good point. Looks like we need a new plan." Meowth said.

"Well, let's just make a few adjustments to our original plan." Jessie stated.

"Can we do that?" James asked.

"It's possible." Jessie replied.

"Then let's get back to da drawing board." Said Meowth.  
 **##################################################################################**

Ash and his friends, and their pokemon, were sitting in the lobby of the hotel, waiting for the workers to get back from the power shed. Ash and the others were all sitting on sofas while their pokemon sat on the floor by the sofas.

Rex yawned and stretched. "I'm going to my room. This is boring." He said before getting up from one of the sofas to leave with his Houndoom.

"Don't you wanna find out if the workers are safe?" Ash asked as he stood up from one of the other sofas.

Rex shrugged his shoulders. "They're professionals, of course they're safe." He said before looking suspiciously at Ash. "You're not thinking of going out there, are you?"

Ash was silent, and Brock smirked.

"Ash, always looking for an adventure, but ending up in trouble." Said Brock.

"I never get into trouble!" Said Ash furiously before looking at Misty, Tracy and Richie. "Do i?"

"No, not always." Misty said.

"Sometimes your actions save the day." Tracy added.

"Sometimes." Said Richie.

"Don't listen to Brock, he's just jealous. Maybe..." Brennen was then cut off from his sentence when several gold beams of light came through the ceiling and shined down on all of the pokemon that were in the lobby. The beams then beamed all of the pokemon up through the ceiling like ghosts. Ash and the gang were completely shocked and stunned by what they had just seen. They couldn't believe that their pokemon were gone, just like that.  
 **##################################################################################**

"AAAAHHH!" Jessie and James screamed at the top of their lungs after witnessing Meowth being beamed up into the once golden cloud-covered sky by a gold beam of light, as well as witnessing their pokeballs fly up to the sky and disappear into the golden clouds and then fall back down to the ground, open and empty.

"MEOWTH! OUR POKEMON! THEY'RE GONE!" Jessie and James screamed in panic.  
 **##################################################################################**

"You guys!" Said Lady Venus as she opened the door and rushed inside the meeting room and ran over to the table where Hammer, Oak, Brook and Ridge were sitting.

"Wow, that was fast." Said Dr. Hammer.

"You guys, the pokemon are missing." Said Venus.

"Missing? What do you mean "missing"?" Dr. Hammer asked.

"A whole bunch of pokemon are just gone." Said Venus.

"Venus, this is a big building. Maybe they've wondered off somewhere." Said Brook.

"I've been everywhere. I'm telling you dozens of pokemon are missing." Said Venus.

"Venus, it's a game. They're hiding somewhere." Said Ridge.

"Ridge and Brook are right, Venus. Maybe they're just off somewhere playing hide and seek." Said Professor Oak.

"I am not crazy! Come see for yourselves! All of the pokemon in the center have just disappeared!" Said Venus.

"Venus, it's a game, alright? They're off somewhere playing hide and seek." Said Dr. Hammer.

"DOCTOR! Several gold beams of light came down from the ceiling and shined down on all of the pokemon and beamed them up through it like ghosts, and all of the pokeballs flew up to the ceiling and phased right through it! The people are still here, but the pokemon are gone."

"No way. All of them?" Brook said.

"Yes. They're all gone. Even the prehistoric pokemon fossils we have on display are all gone." Said Venus.

"Are the supposed beams responsible for that too?" Ridge asked.

"Yes. The beams came down from the ceiling, shined down on the fossils, and then beamed them all up through the ceiling like ghosts, like all of the pokemon. Please. Come with me and see for yourselves." Said Venus.

"Okay." Said Dr. Hammer before he, Brook, Ridge and professor Oak got up from the table and followed Venus out of the room. Once they were outside the room, they headed down a flight of stairs and as they did, they heard the sounds of screams and panic coming at the bottom. When they reached the bottom, they saw that all of the pokemon were gone and all of the countless people were in an uproaring panic. Even all of the prehistoric pokemon fossils were missing. Never the less, Dr. Hammer, Brook, Ridge, Venus and professor Oak made their way through the crowd of panicking people.

"(Crying) Sir! Sir, my Bellossom seems to be..."

"Sh. Sh. Don't worry, ma'am, we'll find it." Dr. Hammer assured a woman as he and the others walked past her.

"(Crying) It was beamed up through the ceiling by a gold beam of light." Said the woman.

"Do you want me to make an emergency announcement?" Venus whispered to Dr. Hammer.

"No, no. The less these people know right now, the better." Said Dr. Hammer lowly.

"Okay." Venus whispered.

"Doctor. Doc, my Gligar. It's...Can you tell us anything?" Asked a man.

"We're doing what we can." Said Dr. Hammer as he and the others walked past the man.

"Doing what we can"? Doctor, what exactly is that?" Venus asked.

"Venus..." Dr. Hammer began as he stopped in his tracks, along with Venus and the others. "listen to me." He said as he turned to face Venus and the others. "I don't know anything more than you do...but we have got to calm these people and get to the bottom of this. Now i'll get ready to give some kind of an announcement, and you and the others get everybody here calmed down. Got it?"

"We'll try." Said Venus.

Dr. Hammer then walked off, and Brook, Ridge and professor Oak scattered to attend to the panicking people one at a time.

Venus then noticed the door to the pokemon nursery and walked up to it and opened it. "AAH!" She screamed as she looked inside the nursery and saw that it was empty and that all of the pokemon were gone.

The all of the people stopped panicking and Ridge ran over to Venus.

"Ridge! Ridge, look, the nursery is...Our pokemon are gone! Even Dr. Hammer's, Brook's and professor Oak's pokemon are gone!" Venus panicked while gasping.

"Venus!" Said Ridge. "Venus!" He said as he turned her around to face him, grabbing her by the arms. "We are on an island that is now without power and is hundreds of miles away from civilization. We can't have a building full of hysterical people." He said firmly. "Now Dr. Hammer said he was going to make an annoincement, but he needs all of us to do our job. Including you. Can you?"

Venus continued gasping.

"Can you do it?" Ridge asked sternly.

"(Crying) Ridge...are we going to die?" Venus asked as tears filled her eyes.

"No! That i'm sure of. Now i'll report this newest discovery to Dr. Hammer while you, Brook and professor Oak stay here and calm all these people down." Said Ridge.

"(Crying) But how?" Venus asked as tears ran down her face.

"Just do it." Ridge said firmly before letting of Venus and running off to find Dr. Hammer.

 **/**

Dr. Hammer was back in the room, sitting at the table, with a black walki talki in his hand.

"Dr. Hammer!" Said Ridge as he rushed into the room and ran over to Dr. Hammer.

"What? What is it?" Dr. Hammer asked.

"All our pokemon are gone." Said Ridge.

"Gone?" Dr. Hammer questioned.

"Yeah, just like all the rest of the pokemon in the building." Said Ridge.

"My Meganium?" Dr. Hammer asked.

"Gone." Said Ridge.

"Brook's Espeon?" Dr. Hammer asked.

"Gone." Said Ridge.

"What about your Umberon, Oak's Dragonite and Venus's Delcatty?" Dr. Hammer asked.

"Gone, gone, gone. They're all gone." Ridge stated.

"How do you know this?" Dr. Hammer asked.

"Venus made the discovery, sir. She opened the door to the pokemon nusery and found it completely empty. Our pokemon were gone, just like all the rest." Said Ridge.

"What about the center's pokemon center?" Dr. Hammer asked.

"I don't know, i didn't check. But i'm sure that all the pokemon are gone from there as well." Said Ridge.

"Okay." Said Hammer before placing the walki talki in his left pants pocket and then getting up from the table and heading out the room, with Ridge following him. They walked down the stairs and when they got to the bottom where the panicking people were, Dr. Hammer reached inside his right pant's pocket and got out a safety horn and pressed it and it made a loud noise that got everyone's attention. All of the people had stopped panicking and their focus was now on Dr. Hammer and Ridge. Brook, Venus and Oak were also now focused on the doctor as well. "Hello. I'm Dr. Hammer, the owner of this island."

"What's goin' on?" A man asked.

"(Crying) My pokemon. Where are my pokemon?" Said a woman as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know you all want answers-and believe me, so do i-and i'll do my best to get them. But right now i have to do my job so that we're all safe." Said Dr. Hammer.

"Safe? Safe from what?" The man asked.

"Safe from our own panick. Which is the biggest threat to us right now. Now i'm going to ask Ridge, Brook, Venus and Oak to do a head count to see how many pokemon we lost and how many are still with here with us. Whatever happened to all those pokemon, we'll find them. I haven't been able to reach anyone yet due to the power outage, so i don't know if this...event...was isolated to this building or if other area of the park have been affected, but i promise as soon as i know something to tell you, i will." Said Dr. Hammer.

"That's it?" Another man said.

Dr. Hammer shrugged his shoulders and then headed back up the stairs to the room.  
 **##################################################################################**

 **Please review, and Merry Christmas.**

 **See you in Chapter 30.**


End file.
